


Crónicas de Azhairba

by Eggsplendido



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Canon Gay Character, Character Death, Civil War, Dark, Descent into Madness, Dictatorship, Dystopia, Edgy, Everyone Has Issues, Fantasy, Gang Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I change the whole story and lore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Kidnapping, Killing, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Military Homophobia, Murder, Nightmares, No Romance, Original Character(s), Pain, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Real Life Weapons, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Tragedy, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts, Vomiting, War, War Crimes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsplendido/pseuds/Eggsplendido
Summary: Desde cientos de años que los Pokémon y humanos conviven, en sus alto y bajos, de forma civilizada como tranquila, pero como todo es de esperar, los Pokémon como humanos tienen diferencias, xenofobia, racismo, odio...Azhairba es un país que tras un largo periodo de odio por fin ha alcanzado la paz y la fraternidad... ¿O no?





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Me hice una cuenta únicamente para publicar esta historia, que ya había escrito yo mismo en Wattpad, pero la pongo aquí también.

\- Atención, abran su libro en la pagina 25. - El hombre de unos 50 llamado Tati habló mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del salón vigilando que ningún estudiante hiciera nada malo, aparte, para no quedarse quieto. - Hoy vamos a explicar la historia. Antaño, en el siglo XV, los pokémon eran tomados como bestias por los humanos, los pokémon eran tratados como mascotas de bolsillo, eran encerradas en pequeñas esferas arcaicas llamadas "pokeball" y no poseían derechos, los humanos eran la clase dominante que mantenía como esclavos a la raza entera de los pokémon, el humanocentrismo se basaba en la concepción de que el pokémon era una raza inferior y de poca inteligencia, por ello, era esclavo y mascota del ser humano, por más de diez siglos, esto fue así, no poseían derechos o identidad legal, estaban destinados al trabajo forzado, a las luchas legales, su compra y venta era legal, eran tratados como bienes. - Los estudiantes lo observan en silencio, algunos pokémon estudiantes hablaban en susurros, el profesor los mando a callar. - Pero en el siglo XVI esto cambio drásticamente, con el surgimiento de los pokémon psíquicos de grande inteligencia, y la evolución natural de los pokémon a un estado más civilizado, empezaron a ganar voz, los pokémon son más fuertes, con el desarrollo de la inteligencia y su constante estado de esclavitud, surgieron las revueltas, se movilizaron en masa, el abolicionismo surgió, grandes figuras pokémon como Jeremy Peterson o Ganorlei Electirio se levantaron, proclamando sus derechos, con rapidez y al final del siglo XVI se alcanzo la liberación pokémon en la mayoría de los países del norte, los pokémon ganaron derechos y con el tiempo, pudieron estar a la par que los humanos de forma legal, recuerden chicos tratar bien a sus compañeros pokémon. - Explicaba a la clase, que miraban atentos, tanto humanos como pokémon, sentados en un mismo salón, como iguales.

\- Profesor Tati, el otro día estaba viendo las noticias y mencionaron un país llamado Zreka, decían que los pokémon no podían vivir allí. - Preguntó uno de los estudiantes, era un pequeño Dedenne, sus manos son pequeñas al igual que su diminuto cuerpo, es por eso que su voz es suave y aguda. 

\- En el siglo XX luego de que se desatara la guerra entre la Federación de Noctia y la Republica de Piham, surgieron ciertos pensamientos extremistas, el primero llamado neohumanitarismo, una corriente ideológica que niega el abolicionismo, ciertos países neohumanitaristas niegan los derechos a los pokémon y su entrada como residencia es ilegal, debido a esto surgió una contracorriente llamada Pokemanismo, que niega el derecho de los seres humanos, ciertos países niegan el acceso a los humanos, y solo reconocen como ciudadano legitimo a los pokémon. - Respondió a la pregunta del pequeño Dedenne.   
  


Mientras, una pequeña humana de pelo marrón observaba concentrada la clase, una clase que no iba a olvidar. 


	2. Llegada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly es una chica normal, con una vida normal, sin nada más que destacar aparte de su vida cotidiana, pero, eso esta a punto de ser interrumpido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo transcribido, vamos.

Me levanto de mi cama, la almohada está un poco húmeda y mi cabeza duele, un dolor constante pero pequeño que soy incapaz de detener ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? intento recordar.

Me llamo Kelly Foster, me acabo de mudar a Gines debido al nuevo trabajo de mi padre, vivo en este bloque de apartamentos de... Mmm, no recuerdo la calle. Me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta de mi habitación, me arrastro hacía el baño y me lavo la cara, mis ojos se pegan como si quisieran volver a dormir, pero el agua los limpia como para que se mantengan abiertos, me miro al espejo, mi pelo marrón que llega hasta mis hombros esta desordenado, la piel blanca un poco pálida se encuentra allí, y una expresión cansada me devuelve la mirada, tuve que haberme quedado dormida.

Tomo un cepillo de los del baño y empiezo a cepillar mi cabello, no es necesario estar arreglada en casa, pero tampoco quiero verme como si acabara de despertar, cosa que por cierto es lo que paso, supongo que aún estoy cansada, mudarse a Gines, dejar atrás a mis amigos y familiares en Pabrio, voy a extrañar el parque donde íbamos a jugar. Termino de cepillar mi cabello, me lavo nuevamente la cara, intentando quitar legañas que se han quedado en mis ojos, ya me siento más despierta, no recuerdo porque me quede dormida, da igual. Me pregunto cuando entrare a la escuela, por ahora mi madre no me ha matriculado en ninguna, espero que me quede cerca de casa.

Salgo del baño y voy por el pasillo hacía la sala de estar, veo que hora es, son las ocho de tarde, supongo que, sí que me di una buena siesta, mi madre está en la cocina haciendo la cena, no veo a mi padre en ningún lado, mi madre nota que estoy allí y habla.

\- Kelly, necesito que vayas a buscar a tu padre, no ha regresado del trabajo y se dejó el teléfono aquí, puede que se haya quedado dormido otra vez, ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo? - Ordeno mi madre, otra vez tengo que ir a buscarlo al trabajo, esta es la segunda vez que llega tarde y se olvida el móvil, llevamos dos semanas aquí ya, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada.

\- Sí mamá. - Respondo algo cansada, si hubiera sabido esto, mejor me quedaba dormida en mi habitación. Voy hacía mi habitación y me pongo mi chaqueta, reviso los bolsillos para ver que las llaves están allí, vuelvo a la sala de estar, no creo que se me esté olvidando nada. - Nos vemos, mamá. - Me despido antes de salir por la puerta principal, escucho que ella también se despide desde la cocina.

Uh, hace frío afuera, el viento corre, y la noche esta oscura, da un poco de miedo salir a estas horas, pero estaré bien. Empiezo a marchar por las calles, me toma unos 8 o 9 minutos llegar a la estación del metro, oh, espera. Reviso los bolsillos de mi chaqueta... No tengo el dinero del boleto del metro, eso es un problema, pero es que la casa esta tan lejos, no quiero devolverme de nuevo solo para poder subirme al metro, tampoco es que el trabajo de papá quede muy lejos, son solo unas cuantas cuadras, sí, puedo ir por mi misma, me desvió del camino hacía el metro y pongo marcha hacía el trabajo de mi padre.

No parece que hoy este muy bien iluminado, a lo mejor están poniendo nuevas farolas, pero aquí está muy oscuro, apenas puedo ver mis cercanías por culpa de la mala iluminación, aparte de la luna y puede que la luz de algunas casas que siguen prendidas nada ilumina mi camino. ¿Es solo yo o ahora hace más frío? sí, está haciendo frío, mucho, pero mucho frío, miro a mis alrededores buscando el origen del helado sentimiento que tengo ahora mismo, espera...

Mi sombra, esa no es mi sombra, tiene una forma distinta, mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente, no es mi sombra, abro mi boca para dar un grito aterrado pero la sombra sale del suelo y me ataca con una especie de onda que puedo ver perfectamente, no duele, pero caigo al suelo, inmóvil, los parpados se hacen pesados mientras aún escucho el sonido de mis latidos, intento moverme, pero no puedo, hace tanto sueño, tanto frío, cierro mis ojos y todo se vuelve ruido a mi alrededor.

. . .

Abro mis ojos de forma súbita, pero todo sigue estando oscuro, intento moverme pero estoy restringida, no es que no pueda mover mis músculos, es que algo externo no me deja caminar o estirar mis manos, hago toda la fuerza que puedo pero soy incapaz, intento gritar pero solo soy capaz de escuchar un grito ahogado, escucho el sonido de un motor, está muy cerca ¡¿Estoy dentro un auto, donde estoy?! estoy empezando a entrar en pánico, puedo escuchar con fuerza los latidos de mi corazón, escucho como el motor se apaga, luego unos pasos, me quedo inmóvil, si quien sea que me haya subido a este auto se da cuenta de que me estoy moviendo... Se me hela la sangre por ese pensamiento. Me quedo inmóvil y en silencio, solo soy capaz de escuchar el latido de mi corazón aún más fuerte que antes, un sonido de algo abriéndose, puede que un maletero ¿Estoy en un maletero? la luz entra un poco a través de lo que tapa mis ojos, pero sigo viendo absolutamente nada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mejora en los siguientes capítulos, lo juro.


	3. Azhairba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly se despierta sin poder moverse, con todos sus sentidos apagados, apenas puede escuchar dos voces que hablan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos por la racha de tres. Esto tiene 13 capítulos que tengo que pasar.

El sonido de la brisa es incapaz de calmarme, los latidos de mi corazón suenan como si estuvieran en mi propia mente, acechando, no se dónde estoy, no se quien abrió el maletero, no se absolutamente nada.

\- Bien, aquí esta ¿Cuánto pagas? - Pregunto una voz rasposa, barítona y siniestra, me helo la sangre, me dio un escalofrío, los latidos aumentaron, espero que no lo escuchen, solo espero eso.

\- Muy joven. ¿Está desarrollada siquiera? Me trajiste a una niña, Akbur ¿Cuántos años tiene siquiera, ocho? - Otra voz respondió, también es barítona, pero es mucho más profunda y no tan rasposa como la anterior, me da un escalofrío por toda mi columna, entonces, la voz rasposa se llama Akbur. En circunstancias normales, estaría molesta porque me digieran que tengo ocho años, tengo catorce, pero en esta situación, solo espero que eso sea suficiente como para que me regresen, no pierdo nada en tener esperanzas.

\- Vamos, no tiene ocho años, tendrá unos doce o trece, no fue muy difícil atraparla, no te pido mucho, solo unos sesenta azjos. - Pronuncio el tal Akbur, suena un poco amargado. Y allí van mis esperanzas, me van a vender, mi corazón late con fuerza, intento respirar, pero es difícil ¿Qué me van a hacer? Además ¿Qué es un azjo?

\- ¿sesenta azjos? Esta niña no vale ni siquiera treinta azjos, es muy joven, es carne fresca, solo le gustaría a un bicho raro, te ofrezco veinte azjos. - Habló amargamente el de la voz profunda, me molestaría ser referida como niña, pero a lo mejor si cree que soy joven, no harán lo que sea que quieran hacer.

\- ¿¡Veinte Azjos!? Mira, Tony, yo no trabajo gratis, pagas los sesenta azjos o te jodes con la niña. - Sonaba ofendido el tal Akbur, así que el otro sujeto se llamaba Tony, odiaré estos nombres con mi alma.

Entonces escucho el sonido de algo impactando contra algo viscoso, puede que haya sido un golpe, luego el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. - ¿Te acuerdas de John, Akbur? Creo que aún recuerdas lo que le paso cuando se fue de listo, te estoy ofreciendo un trato sencillo y justo. - Tony amenazó, su voz sigue siendo profunda, pero da mucho miedo, una amenaza, no sé quién es John, pero no creo que le haya pasado nada bueno.

\- S-Sí, tienes razón Tony, esta niña no vale nada, es más, vale tan poco que te la voy a dar gratis, fue un desperdicio de mi tiempo, puedes llevártela. - Su voz amarga y rasposa fue aplacada por un tono aterrado, incluso tartamudeo en su primera fase, suena asustado, muy.

Entonces tomaron silencio, pero puedo sentir como algo me toma, es cálido y peludo, me siento ingrávida mientras una cosa, lo que sea, me mantiene en su hombro, está caliente, puede que sea un Pokémon y de tipo fuego, sus manos son peludas y siento como sus garras se clavan un poco en mi piel, me mantengo en silencio, estoy tan asustada que el corazón me late a mil por hora, mientras intento contener lágrimas de absoluto terror. El pokémon que me sostiene me lanza, mi cuerpo choca con fuerza sobre un suelo duro y frío, puede que sea de metal, ahora mi cuerpo duele por el impacto, y luego el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, el olor es fatal, como un gimnasio lleno de gente sudorosa y maloliente, me pregunto si hay más gente aquí, escucho el sonido de un motor, está muy cerca, y el mundo empieza a moverse, puedo sentirlo, me llevan a un sitio, pero no sé dónde es eso, mis ojos siguen abiertos pero sin poder ver nada más que oscuridad, los cierro, no es muy diferente de que estén abiertos, puedo sentir gotas húmedas formarse, aprieto con fuerza mis ojos para mantenerlos como están. 

. . .

Abro otra vez mis ojos, puede que me haya quedado dormida, no sé cómo me quede dormida en un lugar así, intento mover mis piernas, pero se han quedado dormidas, muevo mi cuerpo como si fuera un gusano y siento como avanzo, aunque sea un poco, lo que sea que tapa mis ojos está un poco humedecido con lágrimas, entonces, ese sonido llega a mí.

Brisa. El sonido del aire en movimiento llega a mis oídos, incluso la sensación de brisa, el motor sigue allí pero el sonido de una puerta moviéndose debido al movimiento esta allí, puede que, lo que sea donde este, se haya abierto sin que el conductor lo sepa, es mi oportunidad, con desesperación me muevo como un gusano, acercándome con lentitud a la brisa, cada vez la siento más cerca, la siento en mi cara, y luego todo se siente ingrávido, estoy cayendo, no se dé dónde o como, ahora estoy en el suelo, rodando de forma indefinida, rocas se clavan en mi cuerpo y siento un horrible dolor por todo mi cuerpo, pronto brota un líquido caliente que ensucia el piso, voy... A dormir. 


	4. El hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly se despierta en una cama desconocida, de un color blanco e inmaculado, los sonidos extraños inundan sus oídos, ¿Dónde esta?

Me duele la cabeza, con lentitud abro mis ojos que apenas puedo levantar ya que mis párpados se sienten pesados, un techo de color blanco me devuelve a la realidad, no sé dónde estoy, me muevo un poco de mi posición acostada, miro a los lados, lo primero que veo es la extraña maquinaria que hay en la sala de color marfíl, sonidos de pequeñas máquinas y de un pitido constante como el ritmo de un corazón, pronto una idea llega a mi cabeza, estoy en un hospital, tiene sentido, yo estaba... En un camión, y me caí, escapé, rodé en el suelo, miro mis brazos, sin marcas, suspiro aliviada. Los pokémon siempre han sido buenos curando, debido a sus habilidades innatas, parece que estoy bien, no me duele nada, aparte de eso, tengo algo conectado en mi cuerpo, me pregunto si puedo quitármelo.

Si, puedo quitármelo, no siento nada, ni parece que haya habido algo extraño, me siento como nueva, aparte del dolor de cabeza, llevo la ropa que llevaría alguien ingresado, supongo que la ropa que llevaba se debe haber roto, ahora, debería salir para ver está pasando, y cuanto me aleje de casa. Me levanto y noto que tengo los pies descalzos, por supuesto, veo unas pequeñas pantuflas en la habitación y me las coloco, no son lo más cómodo pero me van a servir, salgo de la habitación del hospital con tranquilidad, camino por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo en realidad, no hay médicos que pueda ver, está bastante tranquilo, finalmente llego a una escalera, bajo por esta y llego a lo que sería una recepción, hay algunos Pokémon sentados en sus sillas, otro pokémon en el mostrador, y unos pocos humanos sentados en sillas esperando su turno, la mayoría están vendados de forma bastante grave, me pregunto que les habrá pasado, doy un paso pero entonces algo corta todos mis pensamientos, casi como una tijera corta un hilo, de forma súbita, un sonido que jamás creí escuchar en la vida real, había escuchado algo parecido en las películas.

_Un disparo._

El sonido rebota en toda la recepción, se queda en mis oídos como un ruido sordo y blanco, constante, empiezo a temblar y sentir como el corazón se me escapa del pecho, me quede paralizada mientras escuchaba más disparos en ráfaga, eran muy sonoros, una indicación para sentir un terrible miedo que enfrío todo mi cuerpo, pude ver como la recepcionista se escondía debajo del mostrador, otros pokémon también corrieron a esconderse al mostrador, eso fue suficiente para despertarme, corrí hacía el mostrador y me escondí como los demás, aún puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo como si se fuera a escapar, luego escuché un sonido tan estruendoso como los disparos, una puerta cayendo al suelo, chocando contra el piso.

\- ¡Salid con las manos arriba o los hacemos salir nosotros! - Alguien gritó, su voz es fuerte, amenazante, su voz se cuela a través de mis oídos y me provoca un escalofrío, el sonido es de afuera del escondite, es uno de los sujetos armados, sigo quieta intentando controlar mi pesada respiración, veo que alguien se levanta, con el empiezan a levantarse otros con las manos arriba, entonces, lo mejor es salir, como ellos, también me levanto con las manos en alto, nosotros somos unos veinte, ellos son diez pokémon de distintas razas armados con armas largas, rifles creo que se llaman, estaban uniformados de color verde como de un militar y botas oscuras, aunque había uno distinto, era un Empoleon que se vestía de distinta forma y tenía múltiples medallas en su uniforme además de que su traje era a medida, no tenía cortes ni modificaciones para encajar con su cuerpo como los demás uniformes.

\- Tom, Denis, Karl, id arriba y buscad todos los suplementos médicos que tengan, eliminen lo que encuentren. - Un Gumshoos, un Scrafty y un Golduck armados con sus rifles se separaron de ahora el grupo de siete militares y se fueron hacia el segundo piso en silencio. - Y todos los demás, vigilad que los nadie mueva ni un músculo. - Ordenó de forma amenazante para luego salir por el marco de la puerta, que ahora ya no tenía puerta porque la habían tirado, ahora quedaban seis pokémon armados en la habitación, todos estábamos quietos.

\- Ey, tu, ven. - Un Incineroar del grupo militar hablo, estaba apuntando a una Gardevoir que tenía las manos levantadas como todos los demás, ella se acercó en silencio hacia el grupo de militares que la rodearon. - ¿Nos la llevamos? - Pregunto el incineroar al resto del grupo.

\- No, no y no. - Respondió de forma rotunda un Obstagoon uniformado. - Las Gardevoir son todas unas putas, vamos a darle una paliza aquí mismo. - Su voz estaba cargada de rabia y malicia.

\- ¿Enserio te creíste lo de la Gardevoir mágica que mato al dictador? Jonny, es un mito por parte de los rebeldes y el gobierno, no existió una Gardevoir mágica que mato al dictador y luego desapareció. - Respondió un Abomasnow, más que enojado suena irritado, no entiendo a que se refieren, pero no me importa.

Mejor ignoro la conversación que están teniendo, muevo mis ojos de un lado a otro buscando un lugar para irme, esconderme, lo que sea, entonces lo veo, detrás de mí a la altura del suelo hay una rendija, es pequeña, pero puedo caber por allí, un Pokémon más grande no podría, pero yo sí puedo, es mi única oportunidad para salir corriendo, si no hago mucho ruido podría salir por allí, no me queda más que intentarlo., si no hago mucho ruido puedo salir por allí, no queda más que intentarlo. Intento abrir la rendija con mi pie en silencio, parece que estaba bastante suelta porque sale con facilidad, escucho el sonido de patadas chocando contra algo, carne, y gritos, no quiero mirar, no debo mirar, me agacho con rapidez y entro a la rendija, esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de huir, me arrastro por el conducto con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo puede recolectar, siento la adrenalina bombear cada parte de mi cuerpo, puedo ver la luz nocturna iluminar desde fuera.

\- ¡Uno se escapa! - Uno de los militares grita con fuerza, ahora escucho pasos, no me volteo porque soy incapaz en esta situación y porque perdería tiempo, sigo arrastrándome con toda la velocidad que puedo a través del conducto, entonces me sigo arrastrando hasta la salida y siento que caigo, caí sobre cemento frío que es donde daba el conducto, veo como un poco más arriba salen pequeñas cosas a una velocidad terrible al igual que ese sonido ahogado de dentro del hospital, disparos, empiezo a correr y alejarme del hospital, debo huir, debo huir.

Debo huir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Corre, Kelly, corre!


	5. El infierno en la tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly intenta huir de las amenazas que le persiguen, pero apenas puede conseguirlo, ¿Habrá un aliado que pueda salvarle?

Sigo corriendo, la adrenalina me mantiene corriendo sin rumbo por las calles desconocidas, esto no se ve como en ningún lugar que haya estado antes, creo que no estoy en la ciudad donde vivo, eso no importa, podre arreglar eso más tarde, sigo corriendo sin objetivo mientras intento no tropezar, escucho pasos pesados lejanos, me deben estar siguiendo, no sé cuántos son pero no son muchos, además, no me están disparando, a lo mejor no se han dado cuenta que pueden pegarme tiro, agradezco a Arceus que no se hayan dado cuenta, sigo corriendo porque mi vida depende de ello, mi respiración es pesada y puedo sentir mi corazón en el pecho como si fuera a perecer. Los pasos se escuchan más cercanos, ellos son grandes, armados y parecen ser alguna especie de militares peligrosos, claro que son más rápidos que yo, en qué demonios estoy empezando, pero si dejo de correr lo que me harán será algo muy malo, puedo sentirlo, el miedo bombea mi cuerpo, no quiero parar, porque si paro, moriré, mientras corro intento mirar a mis alrededores, todas las puertas cerradas, todas las ventanas cerradas con las cortinas ya puestas, las luces apagadas y las farolas apenas son iluminación, empieza el dolor en mis piernas, no estoy acostumbrada a correr, si sigo así, me cansare y me atraparan eventualmente.

Les hago perderme de vista con un esquinazo a la derecha, tengo pocos segundos, entonces lo veo, casi como si fuera una puerta al cielo, porque lo es, es una puerta abierta con las luces prendidas, es un lugar para esconderse, no tengo tiempo que perder. Entro al edificio y me escondo detrás de la puerta, apenas puedo contener mi respiración pesada, miro a mi alrededor, mesas, una barra y...

Unos ojos azules y un uniforme verde me devuelven la mirada, sentado en una silla hay un pequeño Elekid uniformado de verde, me observa en silencio, mi cuerpo se congela, no puedo moverse, no puedo respirar, no puedo hablar, mi respiración se corta de forma súbita, me va a matar, me va a delatar, antes de que pueda seguir pensando escucho los pasos pesados que me perseguían. 

\- ¿Has visto a una criaja humana? - Pregunta una voz, no la reconozco, es grave como todas las que he encontrado, el Elekid lo está mirando sentado en un taburete, el pequeño pokémon amarillo ni siquiera me observa, impasible.

\- . . . - Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, entonces el Elekid abrió su boca. - Sí, la vi pasar corriendo sin parar, yo me pondría en marcha. - Le cuesta hablar, puedo notarlo en su tono de voz, esta borracho, pero es extraño, su voz es muy aguda, como la de un niño pequeño. Entonces volví a escuchar pasos que se alejaban, sigo congelada ¿Esto es una salvada? ¿Acaso quiere matarme el mismo? - Venga, ya puedes salir. - Hablo una vez se aseguró que mis perseguidores se habían retirado, su voz sigue siendo infantil, aguda y al mismo tiempo la de un borracho, es una extraña combinación incomoda, cierro la puerta con lentitud, sigue siendo mi enemigo, viste como esos extraños militares, parece haber notado el miedo en mi cara porque vuelve a hablar rápidamente. - Tranquila, no te hare daño, después de todo, no puedo de todos modos, soy tan inútil como una molécula de polvo, no, al menos la molécula de polvo puedes limpiarla. - Tranquilizo el extraño con una voz bastante triste, suena bastante deprimido, se giró en su sitio para estar de cara a la barra, puedo notar como hay varias botellas de alcohol vacías y abiertas en la barra como un vaso medio lleno, es un borracho, y parece triste, al menos no es violento por lo que parece, aparte de él, alguien atiende en la barra, es un camarero que va vestido de forma elegante, este bar tiene un aspecto tan sombrío como frío, me siento en un taburete junto al extraño Elekid, es flaco y parece débil, tiene bolsas debajo de sus ojos, tampoco veo que este armado, parece cansado, unas pequeñas lagrimas secas se encuentran en sus mejillas, el sostiene un vaso con alcohol en su mano, además, su uniforme es viejo y esta descolorido.

\- Mi nombre es Kelly. - Inicio una conversación, por mucho que desconfié de este pokémon, el me salvo de mis perseguidores, quiero saber dónde estoy, y este parece el único momento tranquilo que he tenido en el día. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunto, tengo un tono de desconfianza.

\- No hay necesidad de desconfiar, después de todo, soy un ser repugnante e inútil, no hay necesidad de que tengas miedo de algo como yo. - Respondió, su voz es triste, se forman pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. - Mi nombre es Doyack, un gusto en conocerte. - Luego de eso dio un trago a su vaso, luego me miro, sus ojos azules están llenos de tristeza absoluta. La verdad, la verdad eso es un color raro, no me sorprende que tenga los ojos de color azul, puede que la gente de antiguos siglos pensara que todos los pokémon tenían los mismos colores y los que no les llamaban algo como "shiny", pero ya todos sabemos que hay todo tipo de cambios genéticos y de color para los pokémon, aunque azul es un color bastante raro. - ¿Qué te trae a Akla? - Ahora era su turno de preguntar. 

Espera. ¿Akla? no recuerdo ninguna ciudad de ese nombre en Gines, puede que no sea la mejor en geografía, pero... - No recuerdo ninguna ciudad llamada Akla en Gines. - Respondí confusa, no me suena en absoluto, talvez es un pueblo más bien rural. 

\- ¿Vienes de Gines? Trágico. - Volvió a dar un trago de su vaso de alcohol. - Pues déjame darte las malas noticias, no estamos en Gines, estamos en Azhairba, en una ciudad algo lejana de la frontera. - Respondió de forma cortante, no parece haber vacilación en su voz, esto no es una broma. Mi cuerpo se helo por completo, mi mandíbula se aflojo hacía abajo incapaz de cerrarla, mis ojos se abrieron en trance de puro terror, miedo, sorpresa, como si toda la vida de mi cuerpo se haya esfumado con una sola oración, fui secuestrada por un pokémon desconocido y llevada en contra de mi voluntad a un país que ni siquiera sé dónde está, donde lo primero que veo son militares armados. - ¿Vivías en Gines? Serás una de las niñas que trafican, pero como no estas allí, supongo que te escapaste. - Agrego Doyack al notar mi miedo, parece que se expresó en mi rostro con facilidad. 

\- ¿Allí? - Pregunte con curiosidad, puede que no quiera saber la respuesta, pero quiero saber dónde se supone que me iban a enviar. 

\- Me refiero a la base, no sé a qué base te enviarían, pero puede que sea la base de aquí, sino, una de las muchas bases en todo el país. Puede que te hubieran enviado donde solo entran los soldados de diez años. - Respondió, no estaba mirando a ningún sitio en particular más allá que al vacío, ni idea que estuviera pensando. 

\- ¿Y qué hay allí? - Eso no fue una respuesta, de acuerdo, iba ir a una base, pero que me iban a hacer, que hacen en esa zona restringida. 

\- ¿Yo que sabré? No tengo diez años. - Respondió, no parece que le haya importado, no hay sarcasmo, broma, o ironía en su voz.

Todo mi proceso mental paro en seco, no tiene diez años, no puede entrar a un lugar de soldados de más diez años, tiene una voz muy aguda, como la de un niño, todo encaja como un rompecabezas mental, las piezas se colocan perfectamente.

\- ¿¡Eres menor de edad?! - Exclamo sin control, hay cientos de preguntas que puedo hacer, las más grandes va en ¿Por qué está uniformado como un militar? ¿Por qué esta en un bar? ¿¡Por qué está bebiendo alcohol?! la confusión llena toda mi mente.

\- Claro, ocho años. - Respondió sin problemas, tan tranquilo, como si fuera normal para un niño de ochos años tomar alcohol y estar borracho en un bar solitario, ni siquiera yo que tengo catorce años he tomado en mi vida. 

Intento concentrar mis pensamientos para hacer preguntas, pero todas se traban en mi cabeza incapaces de salir todas juntas. - P-Pero... ¡Eres menor de edad, no puedes beber! - Exclame, esto es tan confuso, es tan extraño, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo nadie ha hecho nadie, donde están sus padres? ¿Dónde está la policía?

Doyack solo me mira deja de mirar a la nada y me observa con sus ojos azules, deja de beber durante unos segundos. - La verdad es que se supone que es ilegal, pero... ¿importa? Hay gente matándose en las calles, o haciendo cosas de valor, que yo tome alcohol no debería importarle a nadie, tampoco le importa a nadie, todos tienen más problemas, como ser soldados, lo que somos. - Luego de eso tomo el vaso y trago lo que quedaba de él, un vaso vacío, un niño borracho, militares en las calles, esto es... Una pesadilla, un infierno, a nadie le importe que un niño de ocho años este bebiendo alcohol, a nadie le importa que estén dándole la paliza a alguien en un hospital, a nadie le importa que dos pokémon armados persigan a alguien por la calle, la confusión da paso a la desesperación, a las dudas.

¿Dónde me he metido? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aparece mi personaje favorito, que bien.


	6. Habla con él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyack se encuentra allí, bebiendo, al lado de Kelly. Solo quedan preguntas e incógnitas en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Racha de cinco capítulos traspasados.

Un silencio abrumador llena el lugar, no hay nada que decir, nada que contar, sigo atónita por, en general, todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo, hay tantas preguntas en el aire que no me atrevo a preguntar.

\- Bueno... ¿Quieres algo de alcohol? - Doyack corto el silencio ofreciendo algo de lo que estaba bebiendo.

Negue rápidamente con la cabeza, recuerdo una vez que tenía curiosidad y bebí un poco del alcohol que tomaba mi abuelo, era muy amargo, sabia terrible. - No gracias, una vez probé y supo horrible. - Negue su ofrecimiento, aún sueno algo consternada, y como no iba a estarlo.

\- Cuando empiezas a tomar sabe mal, pero luego ya no es tan molesto. - Replico el Elekid, que hizo un gesto con su mano con lo cual el camarero abrió otra botella y le empezó a servir, hablando del camarero, no ha dicho ninguna sola palabra desde que llegue, o puede que no haya dicho palabras en ningún momento. 

Y otra vez volvió ese silencio incomodo, aparte del sonido de Doyack dando tragos a su bebida, me inundo un abrumador silencio, nada más que la absoluta nada, no puedo soportarlo más. - Y... - Intento pensar en una pregunta. - ¿Por qué bebes alcohol? - Pregunto con genuina curiosidad, no entiendo porque un niño de ocho años empezaría a beber alcohol. 

\- Se siente bien. El mundo da vueltas, y me hace feliz, al menos lo suficientemente feliz como para no querer tomar una pistola y pegarme un tiro entre ceja y ceja. - Respondió de forma melancólica, suena deprimido, contrario a lo que está diciendo, no parece que lo haga feliz.

\- No suenas muy feliz. - Replico en respuesta.

\- Claro que no lo estoy. - Dio un trago de su bebida, luego puso la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados en la barra. - Soy un fracaso, un gusano en la tierra, disgustante, asqueroso, repulsivo. - Puedo ver como se forman lágrimas en sus ojos que bajan por lo que serían sus mejillas. - En vez de estar haciendo de valor, algo importante, estoy gastando oxigeno mientras bebo de forma patética alcohol, un fracaso, un enfermo, eso es lo que soy. - Y ahora se puso a sollozar. - U-Un fracaso destinado a nacer así, tampoco es que pueda arreglarlo... - Se traba con sus propias palabras, esto es... Muy triste, un niño, borracho, que se está ahogando en sus lágrimas incapaz de hablar, tampoco es que pueda hacer nada, lo miro en silencio.

Y el sigue hablando, no es muy claro acerca de porque es despreciable o porque se supone que es fracaso, pero no para de repetirse en círculos en un gran rato acerca de que es lo peor que ha dado a nacer la humanidad, llega un punto en el que ni siquiera puedo entender sus tartamudeos que intentan formar palabras de forma inconexa, solo llora cosas inentendibles mientras cada tanto bebe alcohol de su vaso, yo me quede en silencio todo ese tiempo mientras el parece desahogarse, talvez por eso le gusta el alcohol, le permite desahogarse y llorar hasta quedarse seco. 

Finalmente, él se levanta luego de haber tomado unos doce vasos enteros de lo que sea que esté tomando. - Ah-Ahora, shi-si me d-dis-disculpaaa... - Palabras entendibles, le cuesta, pero creo que está hablando mi idioma, se tambalea de un lado a otro mientras camina hacia una pared, se apoya con sus dos brazos a la pared intentando no caerse y... Ugh. Empieza a vomitar en el suelo, mancha sus botas de un líquido amarillento, antes de seguir mirando volteo hacía otro lado, aunque puedo seguir escuchando el sonido del líquido chocando contra el suelo con fuerza, no quiero recordar y volver a ver esto jamás en mi vida, de una buena vez el sonido se detiene y me volteo a verlo otra vez. Tiene restos de vomito alrededor de su boca y me mira con sus ojos azules, abre su boca pero antes de que pueda decir nada cae hacía atrás haciendo un sonido como él una bolsa cayendo sobre el agua para preparar un té, ahora su nuca está completamente manchada de vomito y Doyack parece inconsciente, me retracto, si ver a un pequeño Elekid vomitando sobre sus botas era repulsivo, verlo ahora durmiendo sobre su propio vomito es incluso peor, me quedo atónita mirándolo, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Un rato después de mirar a un pequeño pokémon cubierto de vomito y lágrimas, me levanto del taburete donde estaba sentada y me acerco para arrastrarlo de los pies, al menos la parte trasera de sus botas no están manchadas de un líquido amarillento, me niego a tocar su nuca que es donde se encuentra lleno de vomito, además, su rostro esta empapado en lágrimas como en sudor, miro al camarero. 

\- Sabe... ¿Sabe algún lugar donde dejarlo? - Pregunto, no me sienta bien dejarlo aquí durmiendo encima de su propio vomito, pero tampoco sé dónde podría dejarlo.

\- A veces tengo que llevarlo al callejón de al lado, duerme allí. - Respondió el camarero con frialdad mientras seca y deja a relucir un vaso, su voz es suave pero indiferente, me sorprende que pueda hablar, y que estas sean las primeras palabras que le oigo decir.

Pensé por un momento ponérmelo al hombro, no parece pesado y es mucho más pequeño que yo, pero me niego a que su nuca llena de vomito que se está empezando a secar y solidificar me toque, así que lo tomo de la parte trasera de las botas donde no llego el vómito y lo arrastro hasta afuera, luego hacía el callejón a la derecha del edificio, no es un callejón muy amplio, pero es bastante oscuro, además tiene unos colchones colocados como si fuera un fuerte, es un fuerte pequeño pero suficiente para que Doyack duerma allí, lo arrastro y lo dejo allí, miro mis manos para ver que no hay rastros de vomito, suspiro aliviada, me voy a la parte más oscura del callejón, me puedo camuflar y ciertamente, es el único lugar algo seguro que hay.

Mirando al cielo oscuro sin estrellas debido a la contaminación me pongo a pensar... Sí Doyack tiene uniforme como los militares extraños de antes, y el menciono algo acerca de una base... ¿Por qué no está durmiendo en esa base, en vez de en un callejón? Ya le preguntare mañana, pero tampoco quiero dormir, no creo que pueda de todas formas.

Mejor espero a que se haga de día. 


	7. Doyack, el guía turística

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly sigue despierta mientras amanece, con bastante sueño, en un callejón, duerme el Elekid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí es la parte en la que dejo de escribir de 600 palabras y empiezo a escribir en 2000-3000.

Llevo 5 horas despierta y recién veo como el sol sale desde el horizonte, siento como mis párpados están cansados y pestañear se siente como en un paraíso, mientras este Elekid; cual desde ahora siempre diré Doyack, sigue durmiendo, hasta que finalmente abre sus ojos y se levanta de forma súbita, se da un golpe contra el colchón de techo que tiene.  
\- ¡Ay! - Exclamó, aparte de que le dolió un poco o eso parece, se toca su nuca y parece sentir el seco vómito algo duro que hay en la parte trasera de su cabeza, da un suspiro y luego dice "ugh", sale de ese lugar donde se había acostado y mira para los dos lados, finalmente mira para el fondo del callejón y me ve, me mira fijamente sin mover la mirada, en el momento que me ha visto pegó un salto y parece que se asustó, luego de eso se cayó al suelo.  
\- ¿Q-Q-Quien eres? - Dijo, su voz era tartamuda y tímida, baja e infantil como un niño asustado, como cuando estabas en la escuela y pasabas frente a una fraternidad de Houndours abusones y empezaban a ladrar para asustarte, ese tipo de temor era, hasta temblaba un poco.  
\- Tranquilo Doyack, soy Kelly, ¿No te acuerdas? - Dije, intentando tranquilizarlo sin mover un músculo para que no se sintiera intimidado.  
\- ¿K-Kelly? N-No te c-conozco, creo - Dijo, aún tímido, aunque se pudo levantar pero temblaba un poco.  
\- Intenta acordarte de ayer, cuando tomaste - Dije, de forma tranquila y pasiva, aunque cansada ya que tengo sueño.  
Doyack se paró un momento, intento recordar lo de la noche anterior y en un momento sus ojos se abrieron.  
\- Oh! Eres Kelly, ya recuerdo, u eso creo, eres de Gines no? ... ¡Agh! Que dolor de cabeza - Dijo, al parecer tenía un dolor de cabeza, no tengo ni idea porque, aunque parecía acordarse un poco de mi.  
\- ¿Q-Que quieres de mí, humana? - siguió hablando, ahora en forma de pregunta. Es obvio que todo su cuerpo sin alcohol reflejaba una sensación de miedo constante, como de cobardía e incluso un aura de pasividad.  
\- Me preguntaba si quizás pudieras ayudarme u guiarme en Akla, ya que pareces vivir aquí - Le dije, pensé que como el parece una persona que no es horrible como todo en este infierno, y al parecer su único daño era beber, podría ayudarme a salir de este agujero para siempre.  
\- N-No, no ayudo a personas que no conozco - Dijo, un poco agresivo pero con ese tono de "por favor no me ladres que romperé en llanto"  
\- Venga, por favor, ayúdame, solo te pido que me muestres las cosas de la ciudad - Dije, con un tono de rogó, pidiendo ayuda, incluso presionando un poco.  
\- Y-Ya, está bien... - Dijo, ya dándose por vencido rápidamente y ceder bastante rápido.   
Luego de ello, y de prepararnos un poco, empezamos a caminar por la ciudad.  
El primer lugar interesante fue un montón de casas, pegadas entre ellas, un lote de chabolas y casas de bajo valor para optimizar el espacio.  
\- Allí son las zonas r-residenciales, vive mucha gente ahí... - Dijo Doyack con esa timidez y pasividad tan característica de su voz como estado anímico, seguimos caminando, mientras en el camino pregunté algunas cosas.  
\- ¿Por qué los terroristas visten como militares? ¿Por qué hacen esto? - Pregunte, mientras caminábamos por la cera, yo veía las casas y los lotes domésticos pegados entre ellos de la zona residencial.  
\- E-Eran militares, pero desertaron cuando subieron la resistencia al poder... Q-Quieren sacar al nuevo gobierno, o-o eso creo... - Dijo, con incertidumbre y duda, sumado a su tono habitual.  
Aunque no me quedaba muy claro, y parece que tampoco el lo tuviera muy sabido todo el tema, seguimos caminando mientras yo admiraba los lotes, llegamos al hospital, que ahora por fuera estaba con cadáveres, y aparte estaba cerrado y destrozado, ventanas rotas y la puerta estaba tapada por tablones.  
\- O-Oh, el hospital, supongo que sí que lo saquearon después de todo... - Murmuró para si mismo, pude escucharlo pero levantó un poco su tono de voz y me comentó del hospital - Este es el hospital R-Redright, al parecer no está funcionando, jaja, será por nada... - Dijo, intranquilo y hasta nervioso, yo preferí no comentar nada.

Seguimos yendo a distintos sitios, desde una destrozada e intento de comisaría, almacenes rotos, tiendas saqueadas, vertederos en llamas y bares intactos, finalmente dimos la vuelta a la ciudad en todo el día, hasta llegar de una vez hasta aquel bar donde me encontré con Doyack por primera vez.

\- ¿Vas a beber? - Pregunte a Doyack, ya que él estaba por entrar al bar.  
\- S-Si - Dijo tímido, entro al bar y una vez yo le seguía, el ya estaba sentado en un taburete mientras el _barman_ le servía en una jarra algo de licor, una vez le sirvieron su jarra, el se tomó la mitad de esta de un solo trago, parecía sediento por alcohol.  
Me senté al lado de él y pregunte al _barman_  
\- Tiene algún jugó o agua? -   
\- ... Agua, es gratis, no es que valga mucho. - Dijo el _barman_ que me sirvió tranquilamente un pequeño vaso de agua.  
Doyack paró un momento de beber y saco de un bolsillo una cartera verde oscura, había sorprendentemente, bastante dinero que seguramente se gastaba solamente en alcohol, pago la jarra y siguió bebiendo.  
\- Sabes, siempre he tenido una duda. - Pregunte, había tenido una duda desde hace bastante tiempo.  
\- ¿Cuál? - Dijo Doyack, se le notaba se que estaba embriagándose un poco, ya no estaba tan tartamudo pero seguía con ese tono pasivo.  
\- Yo tengo entendida que los Pokémon pueden provocar terremotos y rayos, ¿Entonces por qué usáis armas? - Pregunte con mi más tono de duda posible, era una pregunta qué siempre tuve pero jamás pude decir.  
\- Es bastante sencillo. Los ataques Pokémon acaban tu energía, las armas humanas son mucho menos gastantes, son mejores para las masas incluso si pierden potencia, por eso, nos enseñan a usar un arma como prioridad y en casos especiales como usar nuestros ataques. - Dijo, mientras había parado un momento para volver a mojar sus labios con cerveza.  
\- ¿Os entrenan? Pero solo tienes 7 años, ¿Cómo vas a estar entrenando militarmente? - Volví a preguntar con mi tono en duda, ahora escéptica.  
\- ... - Doyack ante mi pregunta contesto con el mudo silencio, paro unos segundos de beber aún sosteniendo la jarra, miro al vacío unos 10 segundos hasta que levantó rápidamente su jarra y la inclino para beber, tomo todo lo que quedaba de un sorbo largo. Luego de aquello, levantó su mano libre un poco para pedir mas cerveza, cual el barman le dio con gusto, ya no parecía en su estado más sobrio. - En el antiguo régimen a los niños de familias pobres o que tenían mucha posibilidad genética de ser buenos soldados, u simplemente mala suerte, tomaban a los niños de esas familias y se los quitaban a semanas de su nacimiento, luego de eso los llevaban a campos de entrenamiento, te enseñaban moral, a ser fuerte, a luchar, a seguir bajo la bandera del ejército, normalmente a los 5 años ya te dejaban como el más rango bajo para hacer trabajos sencillos, y a veces te llevaban a vigilar zonas. - Dijo, en parte con serenidad mientras perdía todo estado de sobriedad, pero también, con un tono melancólico y nostálgico.

Lo que me cuenta es horrible, escuchar esto es como si me clavaran 10 agujas en la cabeza, me da náuseas, ¿Cómo un gobierno puede ser tan cruel para quitar los hijos a sus familias y adoctrinarlos? Es de sádicos, es de gente sin escrúpulos.

\- Eso es... Horrible. - Es lo único que pude decir, casi murmurando aquellas palabras, atónita y asqueada por las decisiones del gobierno en el que vivió Doyack, hasta que surgió una pregunta. - y... ¿Cómo eran esos lugares? -

Volvió a tomar un poco más, Doyack miraba al vacío mientras respondía, mientras se encontraba más borracho e inconsciente que antes.  
\- Como siempre, entrenamiento duro, clases duras, comida de mierda y nada sin paga. Ha, aún recuerdo cuándo la primera vez que me hicieron correr el campo 20 veces en 1 hora a mis 5 meses, falle como un soldado patético, esos 50 latigazos en la espalda no se olvidan, todos los sufrimos alguna vez, los más inútiles varias veces... A mi me paso unas 15 veces en el primer año. - Dijo, en parte con esa nostalgia que denota alegría por un tiempo "mejor" pero por otra parte, con dolor y melancolía. - Pero, eso no importa, entonces, Kelly, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para, bueno, volver a Gines? - esta vez Doyack me miró, ya había perdido toda pizca de sobriedad, ya sea en su voz, en sus gestos o en sus ojos muertos.

\- ¿Volver a Gines, puedo salir de Akla, de esta... Ehm, ciudad infernal? - pregunté, realmente con toda la situación, el shock inicial y la crueldad de este lugar donde me secuestraron me había movido del objetivo principal, salir de esta pesadilla y volver con mi familia.

\- Hmm. "Cementerio de mierda" es una mejor descripción pero ciudad infernal también queda bien, aparte de eso, si, puedes salir de Akla. - Mi cara reflejo felicidad, estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa en mi cara hasta que se mencionaron unas palabras traidoras - Pero... - esas palabras de Doyack cortaron mis esperanzas, y el intento de sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como vino. - Pero, las salidas y las entradas de la ciudad están reguladas por los militares, ósea, de "mi bando" - Dijo Doyack, sonaba neutro.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿No? Al ser de tu bando podrás pedirle sin problemas poder pasar, ¿Verdad? - dije con especial entusiasmo y optimismo, intentando levantar fallidamente mi propio ánimo.

Su mirada más muerta todavía me dijo inmediatamente que esto no era así, mi optimismo baja por los suelos a calidad históricas. - Respecto a eso... El jefe de la división de aquí es, ehm, bueno, Basleck, es uno de mis compañeros de los campos - dijo, sonaba feliz, triste, asustado y muchas más emociones que sonaban completamente contradictorias, todo su tono de voz y lo que trasmitía era como un montón de contradicciones en pocos segundos.

\- ¿Otro menor de edad? acaso el grupo militar... Ex, ¿Todos eran niños o que? - pregunté, realmente me parece curioso que haya un montón de niños como soldados, o si hay mixto, como es que un niño manda a un grupo de adultos.

\- No, la mayoría son adultos. - dijo, mientras tanto parecía que aún su tono de voz era inestable en cuanto a general, todo, por último mezclado con su voz borracha era un caos.

\- ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo un niño puede mandar sobre adultos? - Pregunto yo, realmente me parece muy surrealista.

Doyack tomo otro sorbo largo de su vaso de cerveza. - Los Pokémon y los humanos somos distintos, ustedes crecen físicamente y mentalmente constantes, nosotros los Pokémon no. Nuestro crecimiento físico es más rápido, el mental es parecido al vuestro aunque más propenso a madurar más rápido, además, el poder está relacionado con la evolución, y la evolución no está relacionado con la edad, así que, un niño de 2 años puede ser más poderoso y evolucionado que un Pokémon de 25, así es cómo funciona... Y si te preguntas, Basleck es un Tyranitar. - esa fue su explicación larga del día, ahora parece que su tono de voz se estabilizaba otra vez en tema de expresarse, hasta que dijo "Basleck" y todo su tono de volvió una contradicción otra vez. - Si, un Tyranitar con 9 años. -

Ciertamente, la explicación corta de biología aunque me sobró un poco, me asombró bastante, aprender de los Pokémon y su raza es lo mejor de este cementerio, tampoco creo que iré a preguntar de Basleck, parece que provoca problemas en Doyack.

\- ¿Y no podrías pedir a alguien que me deje ir? - pregunté, intentando con todas mis ganas salir de Akla.

\- Además de que tendría que acompañarte yo porque tendríamos que pasar por Wackma y Sokum que no te dejarían pasar sin estar aliada con uno del bando, aparte de eso, no quiero hablar con... El. - dijo, sonaba algo incómodo, así que preferí desistir.

Así paso la noche, Doyack siguió bebiendo sin parar y perdiendo el control, fue una charla amigable, yo solo tome agua y agradezco ello, ya es bastante más de noche, las puertas del bar están cerradas y yo tomo agua, Doyack si que no está nada sobrio.

\- S-Sabes **hip** a la mierda todo, voy a hablar con ese maldito, y **hip** te voy a ayudar a salir de putas Akla, **hip** ¿Escuchaste, Kelly? - Se notaba como ya no podía ni decir palabras bien, pero, no puedo dejar la oportunidad de salir de aquí.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! - dije, agradecida, en parte, ando algo somnolienta, mis pupilas están cansados y busco descansar.

Luego de que se le hablara un rato cosas sin sentido, vómito y cayó al suelo, yo lo arrastre nuevamente en el callejón y sintiéndome algo segura, me dormí en la parte más profunda y oscura del callejón, el suelo es frío y duro, pero al menos, puedo dormir.


	8. La base.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyack hizo una promesa borracho, y Kelly le recordara esta promesa.

Desperté, tocaba otro largo día, un día sin ningún tipo de motivo o significado.  
Espere una hora hasta que Doyack despertó, aunque los primeros minutos al levantarse fueron quejarse en voz alta, sin formar una palabra clara, obviamente debido al dolor de cabeza por consumir alcohol, cuando luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos de quejarse, se levantó.

\- B-Bueno... - antes de que pudiera continuar, al mínimo que puedo confirmar que está consciente le comento.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas de algo de ayer? - luego de eso tosi un poco, obviamente de forma falsa, aún me acuerdo de que me comentó el mismo que me iba a ayudar a salir de Akla y "hablar con ese maldito", aunque pienso comentar del tema, quiero ver si recuerda.  
\- Ah!- Ah, eh... N-No - comento tímidamente, se puso nervioso, seguramente se acordaba, y puede que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo ayer borracho.  
\- ¿Seguro? - Me acerque un poco, no digo que pueda poner una mala cara pero mi voz sonó de forma inconsciente, algo agresiva.  
\- D-Demonios... ¡E-esta bien! Cumpliré mi promesa... Vamos a la base - Sonaba un poco frustrado, aunque sumado a su nerviosismo cuando estaba sobrio.

Luego de eso, simplemente asentí con la cabeza, el se levantó con cuidado y empezamos a caminar, yo no me quería alejar mucho, y en su caso el cada paso que daba se le notaba más nervioso, finalmente llegamos hasta un montón de edificios abandonados y varios callejones sin salida, a los más por las calles podías ver uno que otro cadáver repugnante u gente agonizando, pasar por esta zona fue agobiante, no solo porque me dan ganas de vomitar viendo las condiciones de algunos cadáveres, sino muy triste por la condición de gente que no puedo ayudar, mi estómago duele con estas escenas, paramos cuando Doyack dejo de avanzar al frente cuando llegamos a un callejón, parecía normal en todo aspecto, pero Doyack avanzó hasta un poco el fondo del callejón y pateó el suelo unas 5 veces de forma bastante fuerte, a la quinta el suelo se abrió, había una escotilla camuflada perfectamente con el suelo, se asomó del suelo un Machoke con un uniforme militar como el de Doyack.

\- ¿Tu? Hace tiempo que no asomabas tu cabeza por aquí, inútil. - respondió con una voz raspa el machoke, que noto mi presencia, me miró por unos segundos y luego miro a Doyack - ¿Una humana, ahora eres traficante de niñas? Guay. - antes de que Doyack pudiera hacer nada el Machoke siguió hablando - Bueno, entra, ten cuidado con tu humana que a lo mejor escapa - termino, luego de eso dejo de asomarse y dejó la trampilla adentro, Doyack en vez de decir nada simplemente se volteó, me miró y me hizo una seña para que entrara, así que me acerque y entre a la escotilla, había unas escaleras de madera así que fue fácil bajar, el Machoke se había hecho un lado para que pudiéramos pasar, Doyack entro luego de mi, cuando los dos pasamos la escalera el Machoke cerró la escotilla.

En sí, la habitación era un cuadrado bajo tierra, una escotilla arriba y unas escaleras que llevaban hasta el suelo, de hay no había nada más, pero había una puerta que seguramente conectaba a un pasillo u otra habitación, iba a abrir la puerta pero Doyack me detuvo.

\- A-Antes de entrar, tengo que comentarte que nunca te separes de mí cuando estemos allí dentro, al menos si la muerte no es tu objetivo. - dijo, yo me aparte un poco de la puerta y el la abrió, simplemente me aseguraría de seguirlo por detrás.  
Cuando se abrió la puerta mostró una enorme habitación, como del tamaño de una gran discoteca que puedes ver en videos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, inmediatamente pude sentir el golpe fétido que emanaba esa habitación, entre alcohol, entre mucho tabaco, Pokémon con terrible olor, mientras con la mirada podía ver un montón de mesas y puestos, un montón de gente así que todo estaba un poco apretado, la gente que se ponía alrededor de las mesas se encontraba fumando marihuana u algunos inhalan cocaína, algunos en las esquinas de la habitación que puedo ver están tirados moribundos, otros que están peleando y más, algo como si los problemas de la humanidad y los Pokémon se hubiera juntado en una habitación, Doyack empezó a caminar intentando hacerse camino entre tanta gente, yo le seguía mientras esté hedor me mataba mi sentido del olfato, íbamos hacia la otra punta de la habitación, cuando nos acercábamos hasta donde quería ir Doyack, pude empezar a ver una especie de enorme puerta, que tenía en ella unos neones bastante fuertes de color rosa, y por último cuando llegamos había dos Machamp guardando la puerta, intimidaba con su sola presencia, Doyack se paró cuando llegó a la puerta, yo estaba atrás suya, intimidada por los dos Pokémon que guardaban la puerta, los dos Machamp miraron a Doyack.  
\- E-Emh, me-me gustaría pasar... - Doyack sudaba un montón, su voz sonaba baja y nerviosa, asustado en parte.  
\- ... - el Machamp de la izquierda a nosotros me miró por unos segundos, luego miro a su compañero, su compañero lo miro, los dos asistieron - Entrega a la niña con el jefe y retírate - dijo para luego abrir la puerta con un golpe de uno de sus brazos.  
Doyack entro y yo le seguía, el se pudo aún más nervioso y se podía notar con solo verlo, adentro de esta puerta la habitación era de color rosa con luces red rojas, en sí esto era un anexo a varias habitaciones, en el centro había una mesa de como de un hotel, Doyack se acerco a la mesa donde había atendiendo una Gothitelle, ella miro a Doyack con sus ojos fríos.

\- ¿Necesitas alquilar a una humana, vienes a entregar una o necesitas algo más? - dijo, con un tono muerto, sonaba como si nada le importará realmente.

\- Ah-Eh necesito ir a ver... Al... Eh... J-Jefe del escuadrón de la ciudad - dijo Doyack, tímidamente.

\- Ten cuidado, si no es un motivo importante allí mismo te cortará la cabeza. - Dijo, de forma fría para luego pasarle unas llaves. - Ve al fondo, abre la puerta de color rojo, recuerda devolver la llave cuando salgas. -

Doyack simplemente asintió y se alejó del mostrador, para dirigirse al final de lo que es la habitación de nexo, hasta una puerta de color rojo brillante de unos dos metros de alto, cuando nos acercábamos a las puertas rosas escuchábamos gritos femeninos, que no quiero imaginar que son, el abrió la puerta mientras sus manos temblaban, cuando abrió tímidamente pudo ver un poco como era la habitación.  
Era una oficina, con un papel de pared de color rojo con luces led color rojo muy fuerte, un escritorio, una silla ejecutiva, en sí todos los muebles bastante grandes al igual que el techo muy alto, sentado en la enorme silla se encontraba un Tyranitar vestido de uniforme militar de color verde oscuro, varias medallas, y unas botas negras, pero obviamente lo más interesante era su aura, sus ojos estaban lleno de rabia, su propio cuerpo emanaba rabia y agresividad, Doyack entro tímidamente, yo me quede atrás suya en parte intentando esconderme de esta bestia del escritorio.

\- ¿Y tu qué haces aquí Doyack, hijo de la gran puta? - Dijo el Tyranitar que por una placa en su uniforme se llamaba Basleck, su tono era agresivo, realmente agresivo, como si estuviera gritando en cada fase, escupía baba al hablar.

\- Ah-Ah-Eh-Y-Yo... - Doyack era incapaz de formular una palabra, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Basleck directamente, sonaba como si fuera a llorar, no paraba de temblar y sudaba a montones. - Y-Y-Y-Yo q-q-q... - era incapaz de hablar, su propia mandíbula temblaba.

\- ¡Di lo que quieres decir, maldita sea! - exclamó enfadado y agresivo Basleck, que parecía en cualquier momento que le iba a pegar.

\- Yo-Yo.. qui-qu-quiero p-p-pe-per-permis-o de... D-de sa-salir d-d-du... De la ciu-c-ciudad... - al fin pudo terminar la fase, tartamudeaba como si estuviera enfermo, no paraba de temblar, de terror seguramente.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Antes de pedirme algo, mírame al menos! - exclamó, aún más enfadado, creo que en cualquier momento nos iba a matar a los dos.

Doyack procedió a de una vez mirar a Basleck, pero esto simplemente lo puso aún más nervioso, ahora ya ni siquiera podía decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que finalmente luego de unos minutos de intentar hablar, pudo decir algo "p... P-per-per-permiso de s-s-sa-ss-salir" fue lo único que realmente pudo decir sin que fuera un montón de murmuros y palabras sin sentido.

\- ¿¡Permiso para salir de la ciudad Y POR QUÉ, EH?! - exclamó sobre todo en la última parte, este Pokemon iba a matarme de un balazo o iba a romperme el tímpano.

Doyack ya ni siquiera podía contestar, simplemente dijo "S-Si que-que t-tonto" para que luego de soltar una risa extremadamente nerviosa, salió de la habitación roja, tuve que seguirlo para que luego el fuera al mostrador, dejo las llaves en el mostrador del nexo y salió, iba medianamente más rápido y lo seguí igualmente, finalmente el salió hasta donde vinimos, el propio callejón, cuando salió de ese lugar, lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse contra una pared, ponerse boca abajo y abrir la boca, cayó un montón de saliva, demasiada.  
Decidí mirarle la cara un momento, todo su rostro estaba rojizo.

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste decir nada? - pregunté, algo confusa, mientras el intentaba recuperar el aire, y la vida en sí.

\- N-No... N-No es importante... - Dijo, casi sin fuerza en su voz, seguía tirando una enorme cantidad de saliva al piso y seguía rojizo su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué estás sonrojado? - Fue mi pregunta al pensar por un momento, puede que no la más adecuada.

Su reacción inmediata fue sobresaltase casi haciendo un brinco, mientras se le aflojaba la mandíbula, me miró con sorpresa para que luego él se tapara su cara con los brazos  
\- Jaja- ¿D-de que hablas? Y-Y-Yo... L-Los hombres no se sonrojan, Jaja-jaja - fue lo único que dijo para luego empezar a balbucear cosas inentendibles, intentando taparse la cara, curioso más que nada, luego de un silencio de unos segundos, volvió a ponerse boca abajo apoyándose en la pared para tirar baba, aunque con sus manos en parte intentaba tapar lo mayor posible su rostro rojizo.

Luego de un rato de mirarlo tirar una cantidad exagerada de baba, finalmente se limpio la boca con su propia manga, dejo de ponerse boca abajo y miro a la calle, entre suspiros y jadeos de alguien fatigado.  
\- ... Como odio hablar con Basleck... - Cada palabra que decía seguía de un jadeo cansado, no se si por estar realmente fatigado o por algo más.   
\- ¿Por? - pregunté, con algo de curiosidad, yo también me encuentro un poco cansada pero no demasiado.  
\- Es... Incómodo, y extraño, hablar me hace sentir raro, incómodo de manera extraña, y no me gusta esa sensación. - Dijo, ya no jadeaba tanto y parecía que de una vez estaba recuperando la compostura, finalmente se compuso por completo y paro de jadear de una buena vez. - Bueno, fallamos, ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Doyack, aún no se estaba haciendo tarde, y ya habíamos fallado en la misión que era conseguir el pase para salir, así que simplemente me quedé en silencio. - ¿N-Nada? B-Bueno, entonces me iré a beber. - Dijo, por pura inercia el saco su billetera, y la reviso, simplemente se quedó mirando su propia billetera unos minutos antes de que dijera algo. - Demonios, se me acabó el dinero, bueno, así que hoy es uno de esos días - guardo su billetera en uno de ellos bolsillos militares de su uniforme y empezó a caminar, yo le seguía por puro instinto pero confusa.

\- ¿A donde vamos? - Pregunté mientras el seguía, Doyack continuaba caminando hacia adelante y no estábamos yendo al bar.

\- A robar, ¿No es lo obvio? - Dijo, tranquilamente, mientras seguía caminando.

Personalmente, hasta ahora pensaba que Doyack era aunque un niño muy tímido y con varios problemas como para beber alcohol, no me esperaba que hiciera cosas que hacían los... Otros ex-militares, como robar, matar, vender gente, aunque no se qué esperaba, sigue siendo uno de ellos, esto en el fondo solo alimenta mi desconfianza.


	9. El trato está sellado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El intento de que a Doyack le dieran un permiso fue un fiasco, ahora, Doyack necesita dinero para seguir comprando su adorado néctar.

Doyack siguió caminando, despreocupado, mientras yo le seguía, ahora me encontraba desconfiando, no demasiado como para estar lista para huir en cualquier momento, pero más atenta en general, caminaba despacio, de forma despreocupada y en sí, al caminar llevaba una postura no muy buena para la espalda, pero en fin, que habría que esperar, finalmente mientras íbamos a tomar una esquina Doyack me detuvo y se tiro un poco para atrás, asomándose por la esquina, igualmente yo también me asome.

Pasando la esquina en las que nos escondimos, había un sujeto que se encontraba algo nervioso, no parecía bien vestido y más bien tenia aspecto de vagabundo, no parece que tuvieran mucho dinero, el miraba de un lado a otro vigilando, pude ver desde el rabillo del ojo como Doyack sacaba una pistola que tenía en sus bolsillos militares, la cargo rápidamente, tomo el arma con bastante cuidado y corrió rápidamente al sujeto apuntando el arma, pude ver que estaba listo para quitar el seguro en cualquier momento, antes de que el vagabundo pudiera reaccionar Doyack empezó a hablar.

\- Al suelo, rápido. - Dijo Doyack, de forma bastante tranquila pero algo molesta, no se trabo ninguna vez, por primera vez sonó hasta amenazante. El vagabundo simplemente le miró su uniforme y sin resistirse, se puso las manos tras la cabeza y se agachó, temblaba, Doyack se acerco a el y le apuntó directo a la cabeza, el tipo temblaba a montones y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Por favor, no- Intento decir el vagabundo antes que rápidamente Doyack le quitará el seguro a la pistola y apretara el gatillo, el tipo cayó al suelo, por el ruido me caí directamente al suelo y miré hacia otro lado, no quería ver un cadáver de una persona, de otro ser vivo, simplemente espere un momento mientras me tapaba los oídos con las manos, esperando que todo pasará, hasta que finalmente Doyack se me acerco.

\- E-Ey, tranquila - Dijo, había intentado limpiar la sangre que había salpicado en su ropa, y había guardado su pistola, simplemente me ayudó a levantarme y empezamos a caminar.

Ahora sí que nos dirigíamos al bar, Doyack parecía tranquilo, supongo que a sus ojos me veía algo trastornada por la situación.

\- ¿P-Por que lo elegiste a él, como sabías que tenía dinero? - No pude evitar tartamudear un poco, aún me sentía asustada y algo atónita por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- A-Ah, eso, n-normalmente los vagabundos no van por la calle, solo están... A-Agonizando. - dijo, aún tartamudeaba por su inherente timidez y temblor al hablar, pero parecía sereno con la situación.

\- ¿Pero... Por qué? ¿No podías robarle y ya, por qué...? - Dije, intente evitar decir la palabra "mataste", simplemente no quería escuchar esa palabra ahora, mucho menos pensar en ello.

\- ¿Para qué? I-Iba a morir de todas formas, me ahorro problemas... - Dijo, todo con su tono habitual, no se si sentir terror o asco por esta situación, es como si a Doyack no le importará lo más mínimo que haya matado una persona, pero supongo que es normal, después de todo es uno de "ellos".

Con esto, finalmente llegamos al bar, el entro con un poco de emoción, se sentó en la barra y empezó a pedir, ya el barman de allí le había traído una jarra de algún tipo de licor, aunque debido a que no soy muy experta en el tema no puedo decir cuál podría ser, yo simplemente me senté en un taburete que estaba a su lado y el barman me dio un vaso de agua.  
Así siguió la noche, mientras el seguía pidiendo más y más cerveza, ya iba por una o dos botellas tomadas, así que empecé a hablarle, es obvio que la forma más clara de hablar con él es cuando se encuentra ebrio.

\- ¿Qué se tendría que hacer para que te den el permiso de salir de Akla? - Pregunté de forma algo gratuita, hasta ahora no habíamos hablado mucho, yo me limitaba a beber agua y el beber cerveza sin parar.

\- ¿Ah? Pues... Primero, tendría que tener el coraje para pedir el permiso en primer lugar. - Dijo, sin cortarse ni nada, ya sonaba como un borracho completamente destruido por tanto alcohol que se metió. - La verdad, es que el plan era una puta mierda... No me iban a dar el permiso tampoco, tienes que tener un motivo, y llevarte a la frontera para que puedas ver a tu familia no es un motivo... Aparte, no he trabajo en estos meses, y solo dan permisos a los que trabajan... - Dijo, para luego volver a dar un sorbo en la jarra de cerveza que estaba bebiendo, mirando al vacío.

\- ¿Trabajo? - Pregunté, siendo un grupo terrorista me esperaba más como una fraternidad de sujetos que hacen cosas malas, no que trabajan.

\- Te asignan a un escuadrón y haces los recados como ir a extorsionar gente, mientras más trabajos hagas más privilegios ganas, ¿O crees que estábamos de gratis? Si no estuviéramos de gratis, estaríamos con el gobierno, y, jaja, nadie quiere estar con el gobierno. - Dijo, y volvió a dar otro sorbo en su jarra de cerveza.

\- ¿Y por qué los ex-militares no apoyan al gobierno? - pregunté, aunque no me esperaba la mejor respuesta, era interesante ver cómo pensaba estos "militares" o mejor dicho, monstruos.

\- ¿Enserio? Hay muchas cosas malas con las tonterías que el gobierno quiere ponernos, primero... ¿Qué es una "democracia"? Suena tonto, ni siquiera se que es pero suena estúpido. Al menos, eso es lo que se, que es mala. - Dijo, cortantemente sin mucho más que decir, la verdad no me esperaba una respuesta así, respondí inmediatamente.

\- Pero... ¡La democracia es buena! Es la forma de solucionar problemas, la gente vota y es todo más justo. La democracia trata de que la gente vota por quien manda, y cada ciertos años se tiene que volver a cambiar. - Explique en cortas palabras que era la democracia al menos en Gines, al parecer Doyack no sabía exactamente que era la democracia, y sabiendo por ahora su historia, puede que tuviera sentido, si se crio en unos campos terribles en una dictadura...

\- ¿Votar? ¿Y por qué cambiar cada cierto tiempo, no es mejor uno definitivo que sea el más calificado? ¿Y por qué dejarías elegir a todos? Es obvio que nadie querría dejar votar a alguien como yo, por ejemplo, ¿No sería mejor que lo decidieran unos pocos, o que se eligiera por la fuerza? - Dijo, sonaba con bastantes dudas como con una frialdad inherentes y su voz borracha como de niño, mientras seguía tomando cerveza.

\- Si todos lo eligen es más justo para todos, y aparte, tú y yo no podríamos votar ya que solo los adultos votan. - Dije, intentado responder sus dudas, aunque me parecía interesante esa forma de pensar, aunque errada, ¡La fuerza no es la solución a los problemas!

\- ¿Ósea, piensan que los niños son tontos? Tolero que me lo digan a mí porque tienen razón, pero Basleck no es ningún tonto. - Dijo, hasta sonaba algo frustrado con lo que yo acababa de decir, tomo otro sorbo de su jarra y siguió hablando - Aparte, ellos hablan de cosas muy tontas como... "Los niños no deberían beber alcohol" o "Los niños no deberían tener armas de fuego" o "los militares no deberían ganar 5 millones de Azjos" o "Los derechos de los- allí Doyack se cortó un segundo para hablar, miro hacia arriba - ¿Cómo se llamaba? ... Ah, ya me acuerdo, "derechos de los maricones" Jaja! - Dijo Doyack, cada vez que imitaba al "gobierno" era como una parodia y un insulto, o al menos su voz sonaba así.

\- ¡Doyack! No les digas así. - Exclamé, en sí, se a lo que se refiere, siempre me enseñaron tanto en casa como en escuela que así no les dice a ese tipo de gente. - Aparte, ¡No deberías beber alcohol! - Proteste en sí a sus ideas, aunque entiendo que esto era lo que enseñaban en esos campos que comento, aun me parecía un insulto.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo beba alcohol? No hago daño a nadie... Aparte, eso son, unos... - se cortó un momento, en este instante su voz sonó de en parte una borracha voz burlona y frustrada, a una simplemente frustrada, borracha y en parte, melancólica. - Son un... Montón de maricones, si, eso es, unos enfermos... - Bebió su cerveza y giro su cabeza, luego de eso, simplemente se calló.  
Siguió bebiendo, llegó hasta unas 6 botellas antes de volverse a desmayar y caer otra vez, en su propio vómito.  
Otra vez tuve que llevarlo a cargas hasta el colchón sucio y maloliente del callejón de al lado, yo me quedé en fondo del callejón, pensando y alerta.

El hablo de trabajo, tal vez, si yo pudiera trabajar para estos militares, entonces, nos darían permiso a mi y a Doyack de poder salir, no se qué cosas terribles tendría que hacer, pero, ya no aguanto más Akla, no quiero estar más en Azhairba, tengo ganas de llorar, quiero volver con mi familia, a casa, Gines era un lugar algo nuevo pero era mil veces mejor que esto, un infierno donde directamente Arceus lanzó toda la porquería del mundo, y haría cualquier cosa para salir de aquí, tengo que preguntarle a Doyack cuando despierte.

Ya es de mañana, no he dormido casi nada aparte de una siesta entre las 3 y 4 am de unos 35 minutos, al parecer ya salió el sol y deben ser las 7 am, Doyack recién se está levantando y hace esos sonidos intangibles que hace en las mañanas, finalmente se levanta y tan pronto como veo que está consciente como para formular palabras, me acerco a preguntarle.

\- Ey, Doyack... - Dije, cansada, estos días no había dormido bien, algunos no había dormido absolutamente nada, no tengo la suerte de dormir con el peligro que es toda Akla, el se gira a verme.

\- S-Se notan bastante tus ojeras, d-deberías dormir.... - comento, algo preocupado, tomo la compostura mientras intentaba limpiarse el vómito duro y seco que estaba en una parte de su cabeza.

\- Eso no importa... Oye. - Estaba lista a preguntar. - ¿Podría unirme al grupo de ex-militares? - pregunté, sin vacilar, mi objetivo era conseguir el pase e irme.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué?! - Exclamó sorprendido, se estaba quitando el vómito duro, que cuando exclamó creo que directamente saco con sus manos un gran trozo de vómito duro, seguro eso dolió porque luego exclamó "ay!" - ¿¡P-Por qué?! ¿¡P-Para qué?! - pregunto, bastante impactado mientras intentaba no tartamudear.

\- Dijiste que hacen trabajos y mientras más trabajo hagas, más privilegios ganas, tal vez si, tu y yo trabajamos juntos, tu puedas pedir el permiso y te lo den. - Dije, seguía sin vacilar, estaba mirándolo directamente a la cara, iba en serio.

\- ... - Se quedó callado un segundo, intentando recobrar la compostura - N-No. ¡H-Hace meses que no trabajo! No pienso hacerlo... - dijo, se negó a mi propuesta.

\- Por favor, yo... Solo quiero volver a mí casa, a mi familia, eres el único que puede ayudarme, te lo pido... - Estaba rogando, Realmente necesitaba poder salir de esta ciudad, no creo poder aguantas más de 2 meses en ese lugar sin morir.

\- ... - Me miro, ahora sonaba con pena, simplemente se quedó callado unos minutos. - ¿E-Estas segura? S-Son trabajos violentos y t-tu no tienes experiencia o entrenamiento m-militar, p-puedes morir... - Dijo, ahora solo me estaba preguntando.

\- Haré cualquier cosa para volver a mi hogar. - Lo dije con el tono más serio que podría haber usado nunca, iba realmente enserio, haré cualquier cosa para volver con mi familia, y salir de este infierno.

\- ... - simplemente se tiro un poco para atrás para luego levantarse para no golpearse con el colchón que usa de techo. - P-Puedo conseguir que te acepten dentro... E-Es... ¿E-Es un trato? - dijo, no sonaba muy seguro de ello, me extendió su mano, simplemente mire su mano, no sabía que iba a ocurrir, o cual mal me arrastraría este país, pero no retrocederé, todo sea por salir de aquí, extendí mi mano y nos estrechamos la mano.

**El trato está sellado.**


	10. Inscripción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el trato sellado, Kelly se dirige a seguramente lo más duro de su vida, unirse a este ejercito terrorista.

Con el trato sellado, y mi decisión hecha, simplemente Doyack simplemente dice unas pocas palabras, intentando sonar serio, aunque con ese temblor en su voz inherente de el.

\- B-Bueno, vamos. -

Con esto empezamos a caminar hacia la base, el camino fue silencioso y callado, el no dijo mucho, y yo tampoco. Aún no sé si la decisión fue la correcta, o si cometí un grave error. Pero quiero volver con mi familia, no aguanto más, Akla es una pesadilla, de la quiero despertar y largarme, no importa cuales sean las consecuencias.

Finalmente llegamos hasta el callejón, donde Doyack pateo fuerte el suelo cinco veces, hasta que el Machoke abrió la trampilla camuflada, antes de que Doyack dijera algo, este empezó a hablar.

\- ¡Wow! Impresionante, eh. No te esperaba ver hasta unas semanas más... - Me miro unos segundos, para luego seguir hablando - ¿Es mi idea o la humana que raptaste se parece mucho a la que trajiste el otro día? Bah, deben ser imaginaciones mías, bueno, pasa. - Se hizo a un lado, bajamos las escaleras y luego el Machoke cerró la escotilla. Antes de abrir la puerta Doyack empezó a hablar en un tono algo bajo.

\- R-Recuerda que no te alejes mucho de mi. - Yo simplemente asentí, tampoco pensaba alejarme de el. Este lugar era lo peor que había visto, casi de una película, y creo que jamás podré olvidar el hedor de esa especie de sala tan grande. Con eso, Doyack abrió la puerta, y otra vez pude sentir en mi piel el horrible hedor de toda la marihuana, tantos olores corporales y demás fluidos que tampoco quiero saber que son, Doyack empezó a avanzar entre tanta gente, esta vez, en vez de caminar recto hasta la puerta roja, se desvió hasta la derecha, yo simplemente le seguía, intentando evitar por todo lo posible acercarme a las mesas donde por reojo vi que había un Pokémon con el estómago abierto, repulsivo.

Finalmente llegamos hasta una especie de puerta con LED amarillos, la puerta a diferencia de la otra no parece tener guardias o alguien que resguarde, así que simplemente Doyack abre la puerta y pasa, yo le sigo y cierro la puerta una vez paso.   
Cuando entramos, veo que la sala tiene paredes de color amarillo, luces amarillas comunes y por suerte, no hay demasiados Pokémon, hay algunos grupos que hablan y un poco adelante, una mesa de recepción, como la del nexo de la habitación roja, pero menos sofisticada, puede que menos intimidante, incluso, Doyack se acerco hacia aquella mesa y simplemente yo le seguía.

Lo estaba atendiendo el escritorio de recepción un Abomasnow, llevaba el uniforme de los militares, era bastante grande e intimidante, parecía aburrido, hasta cuándo Doyack se le acercó, al parecer, se podía ver cómo se emocionó, aunque no demasiado.

\- Ey, un individuo que al parecer, quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Qué mierda necesitas, eh? - Tenía un voz grave, pero no profunda, solo grave y lenta, como lo que esperarías de un Pokémon tan grande como este, aunque con un toque de emoción, tal vez no trabaja mucho, y por eso se emocionó.

\- Emh... ¿C-Cuáles eran los requisitos para unir a alguien a la armada? - pregunto algo nervioso Doyack, con su temblor habitual.

\- Es bastante sencillo, ya sabes, con eso de que la carne de cañón nunca viene mal, ¡Jaja! - el Abomasnow se río, Doyack simplemente se río nerviosamente, finalmente el enorme recepcionista siguió hablando - Bueno, lo principal es que tenga un contacto dentro del ejército, y que este sano, nada de tullidos. -

\- B-Bueno, entonces... M-Me gustaría alistar a alguien nuevo en la armada. - Dijo tímidamente Doyack, yo también me encontraba un poco asustada, tal vez no me aceptaban y me mataban aquí, cosas muy malas podían ocurrir aquí.

\- ¿Ah sí? Tráelo para aquí, revisaré si se puede alistar. -

\- B-Bueno, aquí está. - Doyack se hizo para un lado, yo estaba detrás de él, el Abomasnow se vio algo sorprendido, se inclinó un poco para acercarse, y me miró un segundos, puede que unos 10 segundos, en un silencio incómodo.

\- Mmmm... - El militar siguió mirándome fijamente, yo intenté no temblar ni mostrar inseguridad, no con una sonrisa, sino con la expresión más sería que pudiera tener. - ¿Una mujer... humana? Supongo que sí puedes, que recuerde, no hay nada en contra de los humanos... Hay mejor carne de cañón que esto, pero, se puede enlistar. - Suspiré de alivio, Doyack al parecer también suspiro, es un alivio saber que no estoy muerta en este mismo instante, el Abomasnow se agachó para sacar un papel y un bolígrafo, intento tomarlo, casi lo rompe sin querer, blasfemando un poco contra el bolígrafo, empezó a escribir. - Humana. Tu nombre, tu edad, ahora. - Dijo, firme y frío.

\- Kelly Foster! 14 años. - Dije, intente sonar seria y fuerte, aunque todo fue arruinado por mi nerviosismo, mas como si se hubiera distorsionado mi voz. - No tengo que entrenar ni nada parecido? - pregunté tímidamente, aunque no tartamudee.

El Abomasnow termino de escribir mientras contestaba mi pregunta. - Los carne de cañón mueren pronto, no necesitan entrenar. Y bueno, eso es todo el registro. - Saco unas llaves del escritorio de la recepción, y además un pequeño papel. - Bien, toma esta mierda de papel, llévaselo al afeminado que hace las credenciales, el te dará las llaves, estás asignada al escuadrón 3-C y como tú eres el contacto de origen, tu también estás en el escuadrón 3-C, Doyack. - Dijo de forma cortante, yo tomé el papel, y tanto Doyack como yo empezamos a alejarnos de allí.

Doyack caminaba hasta una puerta que estaba a la derecha, no estaba remarcada ni nada, era una simple puerta de madera, el la abrió, entramos y era una habitación algo pequeña, comparada con la anterior, donde había un tipo en otro escritorio de recepción y otro Pokémon, el de la recepción un Azumarril y el otro, que estaba sentado en una especie de mesa de trabajo un Slaking, Doyack se acerco al Azumarril, yo simplemente le seguía por detrás de él, antes de hablar, me dijo en voz baja "Pásame el papel ese", yo se lo entregue, el será el que sabe de esto.

\- Bien, gilipollas, dame el puto papel de mierda y acabemos con esto. - El Azumarril hablo, sonó grosero y de forma bastante agresiva, aunque su voz sonaba algo afeminada, al parecer, era un hombre. Doyack simplemente le pasó el papel, el Azumarril lo leyó por un momento, luego de eso se lo pasó al Slaking.

Con eso, el Slaking se levantó, y fue lentamente hasta una especie de horno que había en la habitación, que estaba endiabladamente caliente, este saco con sus manos desnudas una pequeña placa de metal caliente rojo, no sé si esto es una demostración de estupidez o de poder, puede que de las dos. Con esto, el Slaking empezó a modificar la placa, hasta que finalmente, dejo algo escrito en la placa, era mi nombre, mi edad, y mi nuevo escuadrón, luego de eso, el Slaking le entrego la pequeña placa al Azumarril, que se la entrego a Doyack.

\- Muy bien, ahora váyanse a la mierda, vayan donde el jodido Darrel y díganle que les de sus putas llaves, y también díganle que como me vuelva a decir afeminado, el próximo en tener la cabeza en el horno va a ser el. - Dijo el Azumarril, parecía enojado y frustrado, al parecer, se refería al Abomasnow de antes. Con esto, Doyack simplemente agradeció y se fue, yo le seguía, cuando salimos de la habitación, sin decir nada, me dio mi placa.

\- E-Eso es una especie de identificación, todos tenemos uno. Intenta no perderlo, o r-rodará tu cabeza. - Murmuró Doyack. Yo simplemente, en respuesta asentí, aunque no niego que temblé un poco con lo que dijo, no me gustaría morir, no aquí, en este basurero.

Fuimos de nuevo hasta "Darrel", el tal Abomasnow, que inmediatamente al llegar hacia su escrito empezó a hablar.

\- Muestra tu identificación. - Dijo Darrel de forma firme y fría, yo le mostré mi placa de metal, el solo la miro, hizo un gesto de que guardara la placa y me la guardé en un bolsillo de mi ropa, ya algo desgastada y sucia, a pasado un tiempo desde que no me cambio. - Bien, humana, toma las llaves del barracón, supongo que tú Doyack aún tienes las llaves de tu habitación. - Doyack asintió, mientras Darrel me entrego unas llaves de acero, estaban frías, como cabe esperar. - Bien, ahora pueden irse. Humana, recuerda ir hacia los almacenes, seguro que tienen ropa para humanos, todos uniformados. - Con esas palabras simplemente Doyack se despidió y yo le seguí, estábamos yendo hacia atrás del escritorio, un poco atrás, en el fondo de la gran habitación había una puerta de madera algo oscura que Doyack abrió, conducía hasta una enorme, pero muy enorme habitación.

La habitación tenía un montón de cajas, ese tipo de vestidores de las películas con un montón de uniformes de distintas tallas, y muchas cosas más, de todo tipo, una especie de almacén, a la sola entrada había un tipo en un escritorio que nos recibió, un Servine.

\- Muy buenasss, ¿Una nueva recluta? - me miró un momento, puede que unos 5 segundos. - Ya veo, una humana, creo que enviaron algunosss uniformesss para humanos, si te quedan muy grandesss ssiempre puede cortarlos, y si te quedan muy cortos los puedes unir a otros uniformesss. - El Servine salió de su escritorio y fue a buscar uno de esos vestidores con ruedas, al parecer a diferencia de otros uniformes, estos eran para humanos, los miro unos segundos y luego me paso un par de ellos. - ¿Alguno de esosss te queda bien, o crees que te quedará? - Pregunto el Servine.

Lo compare un rato, a pura vista era esto, decidí que el segundo era el más parecido, no era perfecto, pero servía, tome el segundo uniforme. - Este parece bien. - Dije, intentaba no sonar algo nerviosa, pero uno que otro gallito salió.

\- Oh tranquila~ no esss tan malo el ejército, hay dinero, hay comida y no hay tanta muerte, es peor vivir en la capital, créeme. - Dijo el Servine intentando tranquilizarme. Si se supone que la capital es peor, ¿Acaso esto no es la mayor pesadilla que tendré que contemplar? - Bueno, llévate essse uniforme, espero que no muerasss en tu primer día. - Tomo el primer uniforme que me dio y lo volvió a colgar en el vestidor con ruedas, yo me despedí intentando no hablar mucho y me retiré.

\- B-Bueno. Ahora toca ir a los barracones... No creo que te guste la idea de compartir tu momento más vulnerable como a-asesinos como nosotros, n-no? - Murmuró Doyack mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta que daba al gran salón lleno de personas, el centro. Yo le mire y negué fuertemente con la cabeza, prefiero morir a tener que dormir en una habitación con estos "militares". - B-Bueno, yo tengo una habitación propia, se las dan a algunos seleccionados, pero te puedo dar yo la llave, de todos modos, vendré a la base las m-mañanas, no pienso dormir en la base. - siguió murmurando Doyack, con su temblor habitual.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, prefiero un lugar donde poder descansar de... Todo esto - murmuré respondiendo a Doyack, intento no temblar en la voz como el Elekid, pero simplemente fallo, con varias distorsiones en mi voz, intercalando entre normal y muy agudo. Doyack saco de un bolsillo de su uniforme unas llaves de acero, me entrega las llaves.

\- Aunque bueno, recomiendo ir al barracón ahora; para ver qué tipos nos tocaron en el escuadrón 3-C - Seguía murmurando Doyack, ya estábamos frente a la puerta para entrar al salón principal, simplemente paramos. - B-Bueno, vamos. - el abrió la puerta, simplemente le seguía por detrás. De nuevo, mi nariz se llenó del fétido olor del alcohol, los olores corporales y otros fluidos que huelen fatal, simplemente pasamos lo más rápido que pudimos, hasta llegar a la puerta izquierda del salón, así que realmente, seguimos rectos ya que estábamos a la derecha del todo.

La puerta de la izquierda era una gran puerta de madera, hasta el más grande de los Pokémon podría pasar esa puerta sin necesidad de agacharse o demás, supongo que estaba hecha para facilitar el acceso a todos, después de todo es una zona para descansar, cuando entramos había tres pasillos, uno a la derecha muy largo y extenso, otro a la izquierda no tan extenso, pero si bastante largo, y por último un pasillo del centro que era bastante corto, y llevaba a una puerta de color negro bastante grande, del tamaño de un Tyranitar, es obvio que era para eso tipo intimidante del otro día, que espero sinceramente, jamás volver a ver.

\- E-El pasillo de la derecha son los barracones, el de la izquierda son las habitaciones privadas, el del c-centro es... D-De... B-Basleck. - su voz en la parte final se hizo mucha más temblorosa, siento empatía por el, es su "jefe" por así decirlo, a tenido que verlo varias veces, y da bastante miedo, cuando lo vi el otro día parecía que me a iba a tomar y morder hasta romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo. - Ah... B-Bueno! Emh, vayamos a el barracón 3-C - dijo, intentando retomar su tono tembloroso normal, empezamos a caminar por el pasillo derecho, hasta llegar a un puerta con una etiqueta en ella "3-C", Doyack abrió la puerta de madera.

Era una habitación con dos literas, nada demasiado grande, cada litera en un esquina, lo más curioso eran los dos Pokémon de la habitación, un Magmortar con su uniforme y un Noivern, igualmente con su uniforme.

\- ¿Una sucia humana? Vaya carne de cañón tal inútil nos han dado, no nos va a servir ni como escudo de balas. - Dijo el Magmortar, sonaba agresivo, con una voz terca y algo grave, pero sobre todo "ruda", más como un tipo con un ego muy inflado, hasta escupía un poco de baba cuando hablaba, que caía al suelo y echaba algo de humo, obviamente era o agua muy caliente, o fuego. 

\- Más que eso, al fin se digna en aparecer el soldado que no viene desde dos meses atrás, un gusto en verte, Doyack. - Dijo el Noivern, sonaba mucho más tranquilo, una voz más relajada y profunda, aunque lenta. - Un gusto en conocerte humana, mi nombre es Tivko, esperemos que no fallezcamos tan pronto. - dijo, de forma tranquila el Noivern llamado Tivko.

\- Al fin te dignas en aparecer vago de mierda, al parecer vas a dejar de ser un puto vago asqueroso que bebe hasta morir, como un puto vagabundo. - Insulto de forma grosera y agresiva el Magmortar. - Mi nombre es Arronost, di tu nombre, asquerosa humana. - ordenó Arranost, de forma arrogante.

\- Mi nombre es Kelly Foster, esperemos... Que vivamos todos. - No se si decir "me alegro de trabajar juntos" este Magmortar aparte de un racista de primera, es un pedante, me da rabia, serie mentir de forma descarada que "me alegro de trabajar con el", aunque en general, no me alegra nada de la situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que desde el siguiente capitulo empiezo a escribir notas al inicio, y al final de los capitulos.  
> Así que esas también las voy a pasar como notas.


	11. Rumbo al mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza el día uno de Kelly entrando como militar en este grupo terrorista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si, aquí empiezan las notas de wattpad. 
> 
> Nota de wattpad = Bueno, voy a intentar sacar más cosas, más capítulos, intentar ser mas constante, al menos algo cada dos semanas. Voy a intentarlo, y escribir mínimo unas palabras cada día... Pues eso.

Suena un fuerte sonido, como unas trompetas que están siendo tocadas con demasiada fuerza, me tiembla el cuerpo de escuchar un sonido tan alto, y me duelen los tímpanos, abro los ojos, miro a mi alrededor buscando el origen del sonido, una especie de megáfono en la esquina de la habitación, aunque se que es un altavoz, lo miro por un par de segundos, intento reorganizar mi mente que aún estaba soñando.

Ayer fue el día en que me uní al ejercito, luego de presentarme con los dos sujetos del escuadrón 3-C, Doyack me guio hasta donde estaba el dormitorio ese, entre y me quede dormida. Supongo que no dormía desde hace demasiado, estaba muerta de sueño, y casi no puedo recordar nada bien. Miro hacía el uniforme militar que esta en un escritorio.

La habitación es bastante sencilla, a la derecha en el centro del muro derecho hay un escritorio que da con una pared, una silla, en el muro un reloj, en el centro recto a la puerta esta una cama algo pequeña, al menos no es una litera, y a la izquierda hay un armario para guardar ropa, supongo que no estaba de humor y de capacidad mental para guardar el uniforme en el armario. Me levanto y me saco la ropa con la que llegue, vacié todo lo que estaba en los bolsillos, no me la había quitado al quedarme dormida, luego de eso, me pongo el uniforme militar, me queda un poco largo, pero no era molesto en lo absoluto como también puse lo que había en los bolsillos de la otra ropa en unos bolsillos que tenía el uniforme, después de eso, me puse las zapatillas con las que vine, no me dieron botas ni nada. No pienso bañarme en este lugar, seguro que son duchas compartidas o algo así, y me niego a ponerme en peligro de esa forma precisamente en esta pesadilla.

Intento recordar un poco más de lo que paso cuando me acosté... Ahora que recuerdo, Doyack me dijo que cada día a las 6:00 AM nos veríamos fuera de la base, en la entrada, miro el reloj del muro derecho y veo que son las 6:05 AM, supongo que llegare tarde. Voy lo más rápido que puedo por los pasillos hasta el salón principal, que parece muy diferente a lo normal, hay un montón de gente durmiendo o despertando, como una fiesta que ya acabo y todos los invitados se han quedado dormidos, solo que encima de alcohol, paso a la habitación de la trampilla, el machoke abre la trampilla y salgo afuera, para ver como Doyack me espera en la entrada del callejón, mientras toma desde una botella de alcohol.

\- Y-Ya veo que por fin has llegado, s-si. - Doyack me saludo con la mano, luego intento beber de su botella pero al parecer no quedaba nada, ya que la lanzo algo lejos, se rompió en medio de la calle y los vidrios dejaron más sucio la propia calle, esta obviamente, con su uniforme. - S-sera mejor que vayamos a la sala principal, ayer el Magmortar ese dijo que se juntaría el escuadrón, y personalmente grita mucho, n-no me agrada la idea de que me griten. - Ahora que recuerdo, el tal "Arronost" era bastante agresivo, y algo gritón, preferiría no molestarlo, por si acaso.

\- Si, tienes razón, prefiero evitar que se moleste. Lo menos que quiero ahora son problemas. - Dije, intentando sonar tranquila; aunque toda esta situación me tiene temblando, o al menos siento que parezco una torre que se va a derrumbar, no se que tipo de atrocidades tendré que hacer o contemplar, ¿voy a tener que apuntar con un arma? espero que no.

Con eso, bajamos nuevamente por la trampilla y fuimos hasta la sala principal, aún había gente tirada por el suelo, se veían de forma deplorable, mire un reloj que había en la habitación, eran las 6:10 AM, Doyack también miro el reloj.

\- Bueno, t-tendremos que esperar unos veinte minutos, recuerda que el Magmortar dijo que a las seis y m-media nos veríamos todos los en la sala principal, toca esperar, espero que la, ehm, f-fiesta no haya revivido hasta las s-siete. - Dijo Doyack, con su voz temblorosa y nerviosa, lo normal.

Así esperamos unos 20 minutos, en ese transcurso de tiempo algunos sujetos del suelo se levantaron, parecían todos y cada uno de ellos perdidos, casi destrozados físicamente, algunos de ellos se fueron a otro lugar mientras que algunos se quedaron apoyándose sobre un muro o una mesa para mantener el equilibrio, incluso vi uno de los soldados que se levanto empezar a vomitar en una esquina, fue bastante repugnante, así hasta 6:25 donde pude ver viniendo desde la puerta de los barracones a un Noivern y un Magmortar, seguramente los dos de ayer, que se acercaron.

\- Hmp. Ya veo que eres buena madrugando, humana, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza carne de cañón, ya quiero verte en campo de batalla mientras te agujerean hasta que tu cuerpo sea irreconocible. - Arronost dijo de forma bastante agresiva, como enojado, supongo que este es su estado natural de actuar, parecía sobre todo enojado conmigo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en mi siendo destruida por un montón de balas, no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos.

\- Bueno... ¿Quién quiere ser el que reciba ordenes directas? yo espero no tener que ser yo mismo, el general de esta ciudad es bastante agresivo, mucho más que Arronost. - Dijo el Noivern, Tivko, de forma mucho más tranquila que su compañero, un contraste que sería gracioso, sino estuviera en esta situación.

Escuchar de el "tal general" me hizo recordar inmediatamente al Tyranitar del otro día, siento como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, personalmente no me gustaría ver a ese Pokémon, que seguramente me mata allí mismo, después de todo tiene la completa posibilidad como para aplastarme con una sola mano. - Yo... Preferiría no ir. - respondí, intentando no sonar algo asustada.

\- ¿El jefe? Me niego a verlo, no es que le tenga miedo como ustedes, simplemente prefiero no juntarme con estúpidos agresivos e irritantes, como el. - Dijo Arronost, a mi toda su frase me parece ironía, aunque parece hablar en serio... Vaya ego. - Bueno, entonces si no quiere ir la humana, tu tampoco Tivko, y yo me niego a tratar con idiotas... Ve tu, Doyack. - Lo dijo como si fuera una orden, sigo pensando quien se cree este Magmortar, como si fuera un jefe.

\- ¡¿Y-Y-Yo?! ¡N-N-No! - Exclamo rápidamente Doyack, ahora empezaba a temblar, se puso muy nervioso, casi como un interruptor, supongo que también le tiene miedo al general ese, debe tenerle demasiado miedo, cuando lo vino a ver para pedir el permiso, Doyack casi no podía formar palabras sin trabarse, debe tenerle terror.

\- ¿Pero tú no eras un amigo del jefe? Bah, cobardes, tendré que hacerlo todo yo, putas gallinas. - Con esto Arronost fue hacía la puerta roja, hablo un poco con los Machamps que custodiaban la puerta y entro, nos quedamos todos en silencio un rato.

\- B-Bueno... E-Ehm, toma, Kelly. - Doyack saco de uno de sus bolsillos un arma de fuego, no sabría decir que arma es, no soy un experta en armas como para llamarlas por su nombre, pero era de color negro y pequeña, que podías tomar de una mano, como la típica pistola de las películas, ver como me entregaba un arma de fuego creo instintivamente una expresión de disgusto y horror en mi rostro, ¿tendría que... Hacer daño a una persona? no quiero hacer eso, arceus no, no quiero hacer eso, Doyack debe haber visto perfectamente mi horror como mi disgusto. - E-Es solo por si la situación lo requiere. - Dijo, intentando tranquilizarme, es obvio que me estaba dando esto en caso de que tenga que... Hacer daño a otro humano, o un Pokémon, una persona inocente.

Luego de unos minutos, puede que hasta un cuarto para las siete cuando vimos salir a Arronost por la puerta roja, ya tenía una misión, y no se si eso es bueno, o malo, solo espero que no sea algo violento.

\- Bueno, el jefe ya hablo. Parece fácil, robar casas en la zona residencial. - Arronost dijo, con un tono arrogante pero no tan agresivo, más calmado, ahora así, sonaba con una voz rasposa. - Y además estamos autorizados a matar, esto será fácil. - esbozó una leve sonrisa el Magmortar.

¿Acaba de decir matar, verdad? … Bueno, dijo que estábamos "autorizados", no que tendríamos que. A lo mejor, y si lo hacemos bien todos, nadie tiene que morir, eso quiero creer, necesito creer en eso.  
Arronost simplemente con un simple gesto nos dijo "vamos", con ello todos nosotros, Doyack, el Noivern y yo seguimos a Arronost.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora, aunque se sienta como si fueran horas enteras, cuando llegamos a la zona residencial, todo parecía una sombra de lo que supongo alguna vez fue una ciudad, ruinas que alguna vez fueron casas, casas abandonadas, no creo que vivan seres vivos aquí.

\- ¿Aquí hay gente? - pregunto, mientras miro toda la zona, no puedo ver ninguna casa que parezca no abandonada.

\- Claro que si, humana. ¿Tu crees que sus casas tendrían un marcador para mostrar donde viven? tampoco son tan estúpidos, quieren vivir. - Dijo de forma arrogante y condescendiente Arronost. - Vamos a tener que cazar y luego exterminar. - lo dijo como una orden, firme.

Los 4 empezamos a buscar en las casas abandonadas, buscando "vagabundos" como los llamo Arronost, no encontrábamos mucho, en la mayoría de casas abandonadas no había mas que viejos muebles rotos, y nada de valor. Estar buscando en la basura de lo que alguna vez fueron hogares me hace sentir un poco mal, más que nada, como una ladrona. Pero esto no importa, no estoy matando a nadie, y esto son las consecuencias de querer huir de aquí, podría ser peor todo.

Mientras buscamos en casas destruidas y en ruinas, nos separamos para buscar algo de valor más rápido y cubrir más terreno, cuando escuchamos desde un poco lejos el grito de Arronost.

\- ¡Ey, encontré algo! - grita para llamar nuestra atención, vamos hasta Arronost, al parecer está frente de una casa abandonada común. - Hay personas aquí... Las huelo, puedo sentirlas. Preparen sus armas de fuego. - Tanto Tivko, Arronost y Doyack sacaron de donde tenían guardado su arma, una pistola como la mía, pequeña y fácil de guardar, cada uno la recargo bastante rápido y se preparó para entrar, yo simplemente me moví a un lado de la puerta, Arronost se puso frente la puerta para abrirla, solo espero que no ocurra nada malo, a lo mejor, Arronost es racional y solo ata a estas personas, no es necesario matar... - ¡Ya! - grita algo fuerte y tira la puerta de una patada, cuando entramos todos, al parecer no hay nadie, solo una casa abandonada sin nada de valor.

Suspiró con felicidad, me alegro de que no haya nada, nada a lo que tengamos que hacer daño, en cambio Arronost se acerca a una librería algo polvorienta, excepto por los lados.

\- ¿Me creen un novato, hijos de puta? - mueve hacia un lado la librería, dejando visible una puerta oculta, no parece estar polvorienta como lo demás de la casa, al ver la puerta mi cara se llena de terror. Oh no, oh no. Arronost abre la puerta de una patada, da hasta una sala, Arronost, Tivko y Doyack entran a la habitación, yo solo me asomo, puedo ver cómo rodean a una familia.

Son un Gallade, una Gardevoir y un pequeño Ralts. Solo puedo repetir en mi cabeza la negación absoluta, esto no puede ocurrir, no, no, no!

\- Entregue las cosas de valor, a la cría, y a la Gardevoir. O si no, nos veremos obligados a acabarlo. - Dijo de forma inquietantemente tranquila Tivko, sonaba cínico, como si no le importará en lo absoluto.

El Gallade estaba frente a la Gardevoir y al Ralts, estaba en posición de lucha, no tenía un arma como mis compañeros.

\- ¡Iros! ¡O-Oh tendré que haceros daño! - el Gallade temblaba, su voz intentaba mantenerse firme en la situación, pero si tres militares me apuntarán con un arma, yo también estaría temblando, intento acercarme cuando un fuerte sonido me detiene al seco, el Gallade cae al suelo, dejando un charco debajo de él, apenas puedo mirar, su cabeza está agujereada, muerto, apenas puedo mantener las ganas de vomitar, esto es horrible.

\- Como me cagan los cobardes nenazas, venga, nos llevamos al niño. - Dijo de forma agresiva Arronost, que se acercó para tomar al Ralts pero la Gardevoir se puso en medio, intentando protegerlo con lo que parece muy pocas fuerzas, ella intenta no temblar. - ¿Así que resiste la puta? Venga, hay más en el nexo, ¡No eres importante! - Arronost apunta con su arma a la cabeza de la Gardevoir y dispara, ella cae al suelo, como el Gallade, puedo ver cómo partes de su cerebro salen, una escena grotesca, mientras el crío empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. - Venga, Tivko toma el niño, yo voy a asegurarme que no quede nadie, Doyack y la humana que busquen lo de valor, ¡Vamos! - Arronost dijo de forma firme, yo estaba paralizada, mirando al vacío, mientras Tivko tomaba al Ralts e intentaba callarlo, Doyack se me acerco.

\- … N-No pierdas la c-compostura. - Solo dijo esas palabras y se puso a buscar algo de valor por la habitación, yo simplemente deje de mirar hacia la escena y empecé a buscar también.

No había nada demasiado bueno, apenas ropa, un poco de dinero de este país, solo eso, ¿Matamos a esos pobres por esto, para nada? Luego de eso salimos y revisamos otras casas, pero nadie encuentra nada y finalmente llega el atardecer, con ello, volvemos a la base.

\- Bueno, voy a entregar la cría de Ralts a la zona de entrega, pasadme lo de la valor para entregarlo también. - Dijo Tivko, sonando amigable y tranquilo, incluso mientras llevaba una cría de un Ralts dormido entre tanta lágrima. Doyack y yo le pasamos lo que conseguimos, y Tivko se va hasta la "zona de entrega"

\- Bueno, hoy no has muerto humana. Pero no te recomiendo que te quedes quieta mientras hacemos el trabajo, si sigues así, serás carne de cañón. - Dijo Arronost para luego retirarse hacia su barracón.

Solo nos quedamos Doyack y yo, el simplemente me da una señal para que le siga, sin decir ni una palabra vamos hasta el bar al que va. Cuando llegamos el simplemente se pone a beber, yo miro al vacío, nada de agua, nada. Solo al vacío infinito, luego de un largo rato, simplemente rompo en llanto.

\- … ¿N-No quieres probar? Te h-hará sentir mejor. - Dice Doyack, intentando consolarme mientras lloro con fuerza.

\- … - Me seco las lágrimas, aunque aún así miro al vacío, supongo que parezco algo trastornada. - No. - Por muy bajo que haya caído, y lo horrible de ver gente muerta y una familia arruinada, no tomaré alcohol. - Creo que me voy a ir. - me levanto del taburete en el que me había sentado y me voy, Doyack no dice nada, solo sigue bebiendo.

Llegó hasta la base y a mi dormitorio, y me acuesto, apenas puedo dormir, miro al techo, a la oscuridad, una escena que se repite en mi cabeza, sin parar, aún puedo escuchar los llantos del Ralts. Pero no sirve de nada lamentarse, yo elegí esto, seguiré adelante...

  
…  
…

  
Me encuentro en la nada, no hay suelo, no hay cielo, no hay muros, solo oscuridad, como si flotara en la nada, volteo para buscar la luz, o lo que sea, pero solo me encuentro la nada, hasta que escucho algo detrás de mí.

\- ¿Por qué? - me habla la voz, es la voz del Gallade, me giro rápidamente y lo veo, está como si estuviera vivo, pero veo el agujero de bala, y su cerebro abierto. - ¿Por qué nos mataste, Kelly? - dice de forma dolorosa el Gallade, escucho otra voz detrás mía.

\- ¿Por qué nos mataste, nos odias? - me giro de nuevo, es la Gardevoir, con el agujero de bala en su cabeza, me mira con tristeza y dolor.

\- Y-Yo... ¡No os mate! ¡Fue Arronost! ¡No fui yo! - grito muy fuerte, me tiembla la voz, yo nos los mate, yo no he matado a nadie, nunca, no, jamás.

\- No hiciste nada para salvarnos. - dice de forma dolorosa el Gallade, me apunta con el dedo, juzgándome.

\- Solo miraste como nos mataban, robaban, y raptaban a nuestro hijo, pudiste salvarnos, tú nos mataste. - Dice la Gardevoir, que ahora parece ser más alta, me mira desde arriba, con odio.

\- ¡No tenía otra opción! ¡No podía salvaros! ¡Eran ustedes o yo! - grite, tapándome la cabeza, ya no quiero ver, me agachó, intentando no verlos, no quiero verlos muertos, no, no los mate, no tenía otra opción.

\- ¿Así que tú vida es más importante que la nuestra? - el Gallade también crece, me mira desde arriba, con odio, me odia.

\- Eres tan mala persona como para pensar que tú eres más importante que una familia. - me juzga la Gardevoir. Tiene razón, soy la peor, no los salve, solo mire como los mataban.

\- Eres despreciable! - el Gallade me grita con fuerza, con odio en su voz, ira, me quito los brazos de la cabeza y los miro desde abajo, me apuntan con el dedo, con odio.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no me merezco esto, solo quiero ver a mi familia! - Rompí en llanto, grito, chillo. No pedí esto, no pedí estar aquí, no pedí unirme a esto, yo no quería, no tenía opción.

\- ¿Y nosotros si? - La Gardevoir le juzga, ahora suena con más odio, todo lo arruino, todo lo que digo lo hace peor.

\- ¿Nuestro hijo merecía ser raptado? - dijo el Gallade, con odio, irá, a punto de golpearme, me lo merecería.

Ellos desaparecen, y entonces me levanto y camino encorvada, tiemblo con lágrimas en los ojos, mi piernas no tiene fuerza, escucho la voz del Gardevoir y el Gallade detrás mío, me volteo y los veo, con sus cuerpos podridos, llenos de lombrices y agujereados.

\- ¿Por qué, Kelly? - me dicen al unísono, no puedo evitar vomitar, no puedo evitarlo, ellos vuelven a crecer, me miran con desprecio, con odio. 

  
…  
…

  
Me levanto, sudando, rápidamente, escucho el sonido de las trompetas, tengo lágrimas en mis ojos y la almohada de siente húmeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo lo empecé seguramente en septiembre y lo termine entrando en noviembre o ya a finales de este.
> 
> Nota de wattpad = Bueno, esto ha demostrado otra vez que soy incapaz de mantener una estable cantidad de capítulos, soy un fracaso, está historia terminará en 2040, joder.


	12. En las profundidades de la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo día para Kelly, se arremolinan las pesadillas en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo lo empecé por allá en diciembre u noviembre de 2020.  
> Nota de wattpad = Va a terminar el año. Y llevo solo 11 capítulos. Soy lo peor.

El sonido de las trompetas suena, como si atravesará mi cerebro hasta llegar al otro lado y salir por mi otro oído, me limpio mis lagrimas y respiro hondo. "Esto va a ser un día muy largo", es el único pensamiento que pasa por mi mente, miro el reloj, son las 5:50 AM, justo a tiempo para llegar, me pongo las botas y salgo de mi dormitorio, atravesando toda la base para llegar donde la entrada, no veo a Doyack en el callejón, así que solo me toca esperar.

Luego de un corto periodo de tiempo que no podría estimar, veo como Doyack pasa por la calle y se da la vuelta al callejón.

\- Y-Ya veo que te le-levantaste temprano, ¿Dormiste bien? - Pregunto con su voz temblorosa y aniñada, yo simplemente no quiero responder, ciertamente me siento mal, sobre todo por esa pesadilla, pero tampoco es como si necesitara decírselo.

\- Todo bien. - Eso fue lo único que pude decir antes de quedarme en silencio, puede que con un tono más frío e indiferente con el que me gustaría, Doyack simplemente no dijo nada y fuimos hasta el salón principal, la fiesta se ha acabado por ahora, como ayer, hay gente en el suelo destrozada y algunos que ya han despertado para empezar a vomitar en el suelo, mucho peor que ayer ya que ahora simplemente se despiertan en el suelo y vomitan directamente, manchando el suelo de un liquido verdoso y amarillento. Finalmente, llegan Arronost y Tivko.

\- Otro día, otro día de trabajo. Bueno, vamos al grano, ¿Quién quiere ir a pedir las ordenes? - Dijo Arronost, con su tono agresivo y alto que siempre, con esa voz alta y demandante, al igual que arrogante. - Yo no quiero ir a verlo, es un estúpido arrogante. - Dijo. "Oh, la ironía" fue lo que me dije a mi misma, en mi mente.

\- Y-Y-Yo... N-n-No. - Dijo Doyack, estaba tembloroso, la sola mención de su jefe le hacía temblar como si fuera gelatina, realmente Doyack las tuvo que haber pasado muy mal con ese Tyranitar como para que le tenga tanto terror como para hacerle temblar de esa forma. 

\- Bueno... Iré yo, entonces. Arronost, a ti ya te toco soportarlo ayer, es mi turno. - Dijo Tivko con su voz tranquila y dócil, aunque se notaba algo alterado, supongo que a el tampoco le gusta la idea de tener que ver a ese muro de piedra de dos metros, Tivko simplemente fue hacía la puerta roja defendida por dos Machamp, hablo con ellos unos segundos y entro.

Arronost me miro, y se acerco un poco a mi, ya veo su intención de arrogancia y malicia, vamos, se le nota desde lejos. - Humana. Espero que hoy hagas algo de utilidad y no te quedes en trance como ayer, en el ejercito, no se necesitan inútiles incapaces de moverse en las situaciones difíciles. - Dijo de forma arrogante, pero no exactamente como me esperaría que fuera su tono de voz malicioso y pedante, más como un sermón de un profesor, eso me causo un escalofrío en la espalda. 

Finalmente luego de esperar un rato, Tivko salió de la puerta roja, seguramente ya tenía las misiones, ya eran casi las 7:00 AM, como ayer, al parecer esa era la hora para trabajar. 

\- Nuestro trabajo consiste en ir a unas tiendas de la ciudad que no quieren pagar lo que corresponde, así que hay que hacerlos entrar en razón, además, tenemos autorizada la violencia. - Dijo el Noivern uniformado, nadie dijo nada y empezamos a caminar hacía la salida de la base, aunque yo estoy dentro de mis pensamientos. No puedo parar de sudar, mi sudor es frío y la sola palabra de "violencia" me da escalofríos, no quiero esto, no otra vez.

Empezamos a caminar por la ciudad una vez salimos, pasaron unas dos horas hasta que llegamos a una especie de barrio de tiendas u feria, pero estaba destruida, algunos "puestos" no eran más que cenizas, muchas tiendas estaban con las ventanas rotas, abandonadas, aunque pude ver mientras avanzábamos tiendas con gente que simplemente intentaba vender, seguramente estaban "pagando al ejercito" para evitar que este los ataque, finalmente, Tivko, que llevaba un mapa, se paro al igual que el resto del grupo, estábamos frente una tienda con las ventanas tapadas, Tivko intento abrir la puerta pero no se movía.

Arronost lo aparto con fuerza. - A un lado, yo abro esta mierda. - Dijo Arronost con agresividad para abrir su boca y lanzar una enorme cantidad de fuego. Recuerdo ver esto, es un ataque llamado "lanzallamas" que nos enseñaron en la escuela, solo pude ver que la puerta se derretía como si no fuera nada, además de que todo el ambiente estaba mucho más caliente, como si estuviera frente a una chimenea en invierno, Arronost y Tivko sacaron sus armas de fuego y entraron, antes de que yo pudiera entrar, Doyack me detuvo.

\- E-Es muy posible que in-intenten ata-atacarnos... Toma tu arma. - Dijo Doyack, el ya tenía su arma en mano, me paralice por varios segundos, atónita, hasta que reacciono y estoy consiente otra vez, saco el arma del bolsillo donde la guardaba lentamente, la tengo en mano, pero mi mano tiembla sin parar, casi como si tuviera algún problema físico, Doyack y yo entramos a la tienda.

Yo y los demás miramos alrededor, pero no parece haber nada. No voy a suspirar aliviada tan rápido esta vez, la ultima vez que sucedió, sucedió el peor escenario posible, todos estamos quietos, Arronost no parece moverse mucho, aparte de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, puede que este buscando algo, entonces levanta rápidamente su arma y dispara hacía lo que sería arriba de un estante apoyado en la pared, es bastante grande, y además no se puede ver muy bien que hay arriba del todo, simplemente esta oscuro esa parte, entonces Arronost dispara, escucho un agudo chillido y algo cae de arriba del estante, es un Raichu, y en su mano tiene una pistola, la bala le llego al pecho, veo como se desangra en el piso mientras intenta recuperar su arma.

Una vez el Raichu cae, Arronost grita. - ¡Todos a cubierto! - con esto, Tivko se cubrió en un estante, yo no se como reaccionar, Doyack me tira al suelo y me lleva a cubrirme hasta el mostrador, empiezo a escuchar disparos que chocan contra la madera del mostrador, si hubiéramos reaccionado algo más lento, creo que me habría llegando una de esas balas, siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho del nerviosismo y mis manos tiemblan, estoy increíblemente asustada. 

Doyack toma su arma y asoma su cabeza por el mostrador desde arriba al igual que su pistola y empieza a disparar, supongo que Arronost y Tivko también lo están haciendo ya que escucho más balas que antes, pronto el sonido de dos cuerpos dándose contra el piso me quita de mi estado atónito, me asomo y veo a dos Pikachu en el suelo, agujereados, tan rápido como lo veo me vuelvo a esconder en el mostrador, otra vez, tengo ganas de vomitar y quiero irme, mi estomago se retuerce y duele, como la imagen inunda mi mente, no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, antes de darme cuenta, veo un Pikachu frente mía, a punto de dispararme, me muevo por inercia hacía un lado, y el dispara, el sonido del disparo hace que los oídos me duelan, le apunto con el arma pero soy incapaz de siquiera sacarle el seguro, estoy asustada, muy asustada, tanto que no puedo apuntar bien, luego de eso, veo al Pikachu con una bala saliendo de un lado de su cabeza, este cae al suelo, yo me encojo y casi suelto un chillido, mi estomago grita para que vomite y se retuerce de un lado a otro.

\- ¿E-E-Estas bien? - Dijo Doyack, estaba apuntando al Pikachu muerto con su pistola, seguramente el me había salvado, otra vez. - Y-Yo lo lamento, f-fue culpa m-mi-mía, debí haber asegurado que no quedaba nadie y no ponerme en busca de p-pro-provisiones. - Se disculpo con su tono habitual, me ofrece la mano para levantarme. Me miro a mi misma, tengo sangre en el uniforme, me habrá salpicado ya que el Pikachu estaba muy cerca mío, apenas puedo dejar de temblar, fui incapaz de apretar el gatillo, o siquiera quitar el seguro, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie.

Arronost se acerca, parece bastante enojado. - ¡Humana! - Arronost estaba muy enojado, me levanto del cuello, mis pies no podían tocar el suelo, podía respirar, pero costaba bastante. - ¡Eres carne de cañón, pero carne de cañón para tiroteos importantes o de escudo, no para morir con una puta familia de vendedores de mierda! - me soltó, yo apenas pude mantenerme en pie, respire profundamente para recuperar el aire. - Cuando terminemos el trabajo hoy, te llevare a que practiques tiro, eso debería enseñarte a disparar. - Ordeno Arronost, como una orden firme, parecía molesto, yo simplemente acepte en silencio, solo quería irme y descansar.

Una vez hicimos todo, tomamos lo que había en la tienda. No había nada de valor, aparte de cinco latas de comida enlatada, no había nada más, una vez guardamos esas cinco latas, salimos de la tienda. 

\- Bueno, ahora toca la segunda tienda, esta relativamente cerca. - Dijo Tivko, que miraba el mapa, nadie dijo nada, con eso, empezamos a caminar hacía donde el Noivern nos guiaba, como antes, el camino hasta allí fue de ver pura miseria, tiendas quemadas, abandonadas, o las que quedaban en pie completamente chantajeadas y amenazadas, a diferencia de antes, solo nos tardo unos 20 minutos en llegar hasta la segunda tienda, esta parecía normal, incluso estaba algo bonita.

Una vez entramos había un Pinsir atendiendo en el mostrador, estaba a punto de saludarnos con una alegre sonrisa, cuando al vernos y nuestros uniformes se quedo atónito, de alegre paso a nervioso y tembloroso. - C-Como puedo... ¿Ayudaros, militares? - Su voz sonaba temblorosa y se le veía asustado, no puedo evitar sentir pena y empatía por el pobre, yo también en su situación estaría muy asustada, temblando de miedo, temiendo por mi vida.

\- Sabes lo que venimos a buscar, danos el dinero u algo de valor, o... Tendremos que ponernos violentos. - Dijo Tivko, con esa voz tan tranquila y dócil que tiene, tanto que se volvió aterrador, da miedo que pueda hablar tan pacíficamente mientras amenaza a una persona, me dio un escalofrió en la espalda que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

El Pinsir suspiro, y se agacho para tomar algo de bajo del mostrador, era el huevo de un Pokémon, con solo verlo me quede helada. - Es... Es el huevo de mi futura cría, es... Es lo único que puedo daros. - Su voz parecía quebrarse, yo solo pude sentir pena y casi congelada por la situación tan surrealista que se presentaba frente a mi.

Tivko tomo el huevo y lo guardo junto a la comida enlatada, en la bolsa donde guardábamos lo recolectado. - Bueno, eso fue bastante fácil, nos vemos. - Dijo de forma tranquila, con eso, nos fuimos. El Pinsir no intento atacarnos ni dijo nada, una vez salimos y cerramos la puerta, pude escuchar sollozos por dentro. Esto es horrible, y con toda franqueza preferiría cualquier situación antes que esta.

Con ello y sin decir ninguna palabra, tomamos camino hacía la base otra vez, nos tomaría unas dos horas llegar, en el camino, cada uno se comió una lata de esa comida enlatada que robamos, no sabía demasiado bien, pero no he comido desde que llegue aquí, cualquier cosa en mi estomago es bienvenido, al menos tengo eso, comida. Luego de unas dos horas de caminar, llegamos a la base, Tivko se fue a la "zona de entrega" donde deja todo lo obtenido, cuando iba irme a dormitorio, Arronost me detuvo.

\- Humana. No olvides la orden, ahora vamos a practicar tiro, te guste o no. - Dijo Arronost, de forma firme y como si dará una orden, yo estoy demasiado cansada como para negarme o decir nada, simplemente asiento vagamente y el empieza a caminar, yo le sigo, pasamos por la gran sala y vamos por la puerta de LEDS amarillos, una vez entramos, Arronost se dirigió hasta una puerta simple sin ningún tipo de LED o por el estilo.

Era una larga habitación de tiro, una enorme sala que tenía desde esos puestos donde hay una especie de marco y disparas a un objetivo, barricadas, y demás, para practicar todo tipo de situaciones, era una habitación muy amplia, lo primero que había al entrar era una mesa con un gran monto de algo parecido a unos audífonos.

\- Esos son cascos anti-ruido. Pero no vas a ir llevando esas cosas en una batalla real, así que nada de cascos, la sordera es parte del entrenamiento. - Dijo Arronost al notar que estaba mirando los "cascos anti ruido", la verdad, es que desde que llegue, no paro de escuchar un ruido algo fuerte, un zumbido, a lo mejor es por las balas, aunque no me había dado cuenta hasta pararme a pensarlo, a pasado demasiado como para preocuparme porque escuche un zumbido. - Bien, ahora, saca tu pistola, primeros tienes que aprender a recargar. - Dijo Arronost, que me paso unas cuantas balas. - Primero debes apretar el botón del costado para sacar el cargador. - Dice Arronost. Intento buscar a que se refiere con que botón, hasta que veo luego de buscar a que se refiere, creo que se refiere a este botón que esta en la culata, casi al final, una vez lo presiono, sale de debajo de la pistola un rectángulo, a esto se referirá con el cargador. - Muy bien. ahora pon las balas en el cartucho, o cargador, hasta que este lleno. - Dijo Arronost nuevamente, me siento como si me estuviera enseñando un profesor, y no creo que me agrade la idea de que un estúpido arrogante sea como un profesor, más allá de eso, pongo las balas con cuidado dentro del cargador, esto parece fácil, ya puse todas las balas que podía. - Ahora empuja el cargador hacía arriba hasta que suene un sonido que te asegura que esta bien. - Dijo Arronost, otra vez, espero que esto de subir el cargador no sea peligroso, intento subir el cargador pero es algo difícil, luego de hacer bastante fuerza finalmente escuche un sonido, supongo que ese es. - Muy bien, ahora tienes el arma con balas, pero eso es solo el inicio. - Dice otra vez Arronost, con esto, me mueve, o mejor dicho, empuja hasta uno de sus marcos con un espacio largo hasta un objetivo, este objetivo inanimado no parece estar muy lejos. - Toma el arma, con las dos manos y con mucho cuidado. - Con la orden de Arronost, tomo el arma con las dos manos, aunque no están en el gatillo ni nada, mis manos empiezan a temblar, y apunto hacía lo que es el objetivo, apenas puedo apuntar, mis manos tiemblan y no puedo controlar ese temblor, puse el dedo índice en el gatillo, como hacen en las películas. - No, no, no. A menos que controles muy bien un arma, no pongas dedo en el gatillo, más con ese temblor que tienes. - Dijo Arronost al momento que puse el dedo índice en el gatillo, así que hice lo que indico, aun me temblaban las manos. - Recuerda, siempre tienes que tratar la pistola como si estuviera cargada y lista para disparar, es un arma, y es peligrosa, siempre se tira a matar. Ahora quita el seguro, es la pequeña "palanca" que puedes girar. - Hablo de nuevo Arronost, hice lo que me indico, la verdad es que ya sabía que es un seguro, había leído que era y donde estaba. - Bien, ahora estarías lista para disparar, pero no lo hagas aún, toma el arma con las dos manos, con fuerza pero no con toda la fuerza que tengas, una vez dispares, tendrá un retroceso, y para una humana como tú, puede ser peligroso. - Dijo Arronost. Tome el arma con firmeza, tal como me indico, el temblor era menor pero seguía allí. - Mala postura. Separa los pies a la altura de los hombros, y dobla ligeramente las rodillas, o hazlo lo máximo que puedas para alcanzar la postura adecuada. - Hablo otra vez Arronost, a su orden, separe los pies a la altura de mis hombros, y doble ligeramente mis rodillas. - Ahora extiende los brazos e inclínate hacía adelante, luego, asegúrate de que la mirilla este alineada con el objetivo. - Ordeno el Magmortar, con ello, extendí mis brazos y me incline un poco hacía adelante, no puedo alinear la mirilla, mis manos tiemblan y soy incapaz de apuntar. - Cálmate, respira hondo, si no eres capaz de controlar el miedo, jamás podrás disparar. - Arronost sonaba tranquilo, casi como un profesor, decidí acatar la "instrucción", respire hondo unas tres veces, voy a estar bien, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, finalmente el temblor se va, puedo alinear la mirilla. - Ahora, pon el dedo en el gatillo, y con un movimiento suave presiona el gatillo. - Dijo Arronost.

Esta era la orden final, con ello, puse mi dedo índice en el gatillo y presione suavemente, pronto, una bala salió que le dio al punto de mira, no era perfecto, pero era algo, ahora solo puedo pensar en el estremecedor sonido, es por algún motivo, más fuerte que en los tiroteos, al disparar, fui empujada un poco hacía atrás, mis manos vuelven a temblar, saco rápidamente el dedo del gatillo y pongo el seguro, me duele un poco la vista. - Lo logre. - Es lo único que puedo decir, ahora mi respiración es agitada, se siente como si hubiera sido la gran cosa, pero solo pegue un tiro.

\- No es perfecto, pero es una mejora, después de cada día de trabajo, iremos aquí los dos y practicaremos el tiro, por ahora, puedes retirarte, la primera bala siempre es difícil. - Dijo Arronost, hasta no sonaba como un tonto arrogante después de todo. - Ah, si, cuando dejas de usar tu arma, sacas el cartucho de la munición para que no haya riesgos, además, lávate las manos, por el plomo y todo lo demás. - Menciono, hasta sonaba tranquilo, con ello, saque el cartucho de munición y ahora la pistola estaba vacía, la guarde en mi bolsillo, además, había unos lavaderos en la habitación, supongo que para limpiarse luego de las practicas, allí mismo me lave las manos.

Con ello, nos despedimos, ni siquiera hay nada más importante que decir, más allá de que una vez salí de la practica de tiro, fui hasta mi dormitorio y colapse, no quiero seguir con esto, pero tengo que.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Me encuentro en un cementerio, no hay nadie a mi alrededor, las lapidas no tienen nombres ni tienen flores, están en blanco, camino por el cementerio, no hay ningún ruido, nada, es el silencio abrumador, entonces, suena un sonido, un zumbido en general, como cuando escuchas un disparo, un "iiii" abrumador, que se va haciendo más fuerte, entonces me doy la vuelta y veo que hay una puerta, se escuchan sollozos desde esa puerta, la abro y veo a un Pinsir llorando, finalmente, el Pinsir toma una pistola y se pega un tiro, intento irme pero la puerta ya no esta, no puedo gritar y siento como si mi boca no existiera, mi ropa esta ensangrentada, entonces el cadáver del Pinsir se levanta.

\- ¿No podrías haberlos detenido? - Me dijo el cuerpo sin vida del Pinsir, sus ojos estaban oscuros, completamente muertos. - Mi única descendencia esta destinada a una vida así, en el infierno, sin padres y sin nadie. - El Pinsir dijo, sonaba triste, terriblemente triste, pero no había lagrimas en su rostro. - ¿Esto vale la pena? -

¿Vale la pena? . . .

El Pinsir cae de nuevo al suelo, una puerta se abre tras de mi, entro en ella sin pensarlo, estoy en otra tienda, las ventanas están taponeadas al igual que la puerta por donde entre, que ya no se abre, tres Pikachu me miran desde arriba, subidos en los estantes, por ultimo, el estante del centro, esta subido el Raichu, me mira, me juzga desde arriba. 

\- No hiciste nada para detenerlos, no hiciste nada para evitar nuestras muertes, nos mataste, nos pisoteaste y robaste lo único que teníamos, todo nos lo fue fue arrebatado, y fuiste cómplice, tu boca esta muda, al igual que nuestras vidas. - Dijo el Raichu, me juzgaba desde lo alto, donde yo no podía alcanzarlo, mi boca estaba cerrada, como si jamás hubiera existido, cosida en mi piel, sin una lengua con la que hablar, negué en silencio, no es mi culpa, yo no los mate, yo no quise esto, yo jamás los mate, fueron los otros. 

\- ¿Valió la pena? - me preguntan los tres Pikachu a la vez, ellos también me juzgan, por cosas que no hice, por cosas por las que no soy culpable, no, no, no lo soy. 

Valió la pena . . .

Los tres Pikachu y el Raichu desaparecen, ahora la puerta cerrada esta abierta, me deja ver directamente a un vacío negro, entro a este, la puerta desaparece, consumida en la infinita oscuridad, deambulo pero no encuentro nada, escucho una voz en mi cabeza, que viene desde mi cabeza pero la escucho fuera. 

\- Nos mataste, ¿recuerdas? - Dice una voz familiar, del gallade, lo dice enojado, juzgándome otra vez, como todos lo hacen. 

\- No te mate, no he matado a nadie, no soy culpable de nada, nunca hice nada malo, nunca he matado a nadie. - Exclame al vacío, mi boca se abrió, se descoció, un fuerte grito que hizo un eco infinito.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Desperté en mi cama, estoy durmiendo en una mala posición, me duele la espalda y la garganta, tengo lagrimas en mis ojos pero las limpio fácilmente, odio estas pesadillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler para la nota de wattpad, no llegue al capitulo 13 para final de año, llegue al 12.  
> Nota de wattpad = Ey, termine este texto mucho más rápido que el anterior, ¿Llegaremos a el capitulo 13 para fin de año?


	13. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer día para Kelly, se avecinan las pesadillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en este episodio no puse notas en wattpad, que sorpresa.

Limpio mis lagrimas y me siento en la cama, el sonido de las trompetas para despertar es bastante fuerte, mi uniforme sigue manchado de sangre ayer, no me lo he sacado desde que me lo dieron, aunque la sangre ya esta seca y casi sin color, me levanto y paso por la sala principal, como siempre, la fiesta a terminado, la verdad es que no puedo entender porque hacen esto, los dos días que he estado aquí, siempre se ve así el salón, como si hubiera pasado un huracán y todo el mundo vomitara, ¿Para qué, porque se meten tanta basura en su cuerpo? no entiendo. Pero más allá de mis pensamientos mientras cruzaba la enorme habitación, entre a la habitación de la trampilla y salí hacía el callejón, luego de un rato de espera, unos cinco minutos seguramente, llego Doyack.

\- B-Buenas. ¿Dormiste bien hoy? - Pregunto Doyack. Recuerdo que hizo esta pregunta ayer, pero, prefiero no responder, simplemente miro hacía otro lado, apartando la mirada. - . . . Ya veo. Sería bueno entrar. - Con eso, entramos de nuevo a la base, y fuimos a esperar en la sala principal, esperando que Arronost y Tivko llegaran.

Paso un buen rato hasta que llego Tivko, no estaba acompañado de Arronost como están constantemente. - ¿Qué paso con Arronost? - Pregunte, la verdad es que me parece extraño, o a lo mejor falta constantemente, en realidad solo llevo tres días aquí.

\- Oh. Esta incapacitado por hoy, bebió demasiado anoche, revise si estaba en su litera, esta pero, no esta en condiciones para hacer algo, así que solo nosotros tres por hoy. - Respondió Tivko a mi pregunta. No puedo decir que la noticia no me agrade, Arronost es un arrogante, agradezco que no este aquí. - Ayer fui yo, ¿Quién de ustedes dos va ir? - Dijo Tivko, yo se perfectamente que Doyack no puede ir a pedir la misión, si cuando fuimos estaba muy asustado, ahora que ira solo, y por más tiempo, a lo mejor sale muerto de allí.

\- . . . Yo. - Respondí, ahora que escucho mi propia voz salir, suena un poco temblorosa, no quiero ver a ese muro de piedra verde de dos metros de alto, con sinceridad, da mucho miedo. Doyack no dijo nada.

\- Perfecto, tengo entendido que jamás has ido a pedir una misión. Es simple, solo tienes que ir donde los Machamp, decirles tu escuadrón y tu nombre, con eso te deja pasar, cuando llegues donde la Gothitelle le muestras tu placa, te dará las llaves, una vez entres a la oficina del jefe, te pones firme y dices tu escuadrón, con eso te asignan tu misión, una vez la tengas te vas con un "si señor", firme y fuerte. - Esas fueron las instrucciones de Tivko, lo dijo con su voz dócil, como siempre, espero que todo salga bien.

Con sus instrucciones en mente, me dirigí hacía la puerta de Leds rojos, los dos Machamp me miran, con ello empiezo a hablar. - Kelly Foster, escuadrón 3-C - No lo exclame muy alto pero, creo que no temblé ni soné muy nerviosa al decirlo, los dos Machamp se miran, para que luego el Machamp de la izquierda habrá la puerta de un puñetazo, yo paso hasta el anexo, y voy hacía el mostrador, allí me recibe nuevamente la Gothitelle de ojos fríos.

\- ¿No eres la humana del otro día? Bueno, no es de mi importancia, ¿Qué necesitas? - Dijo la Gothitelle, su tono era frío y muerto, indiferente, supongo que seguía sin importarle nada. 

\- Ah, si. Vengo a pedir una misión. - Dije, sacando del bolsillo del uniforme mi placa, cual le mostré. 

La Gothitelle miro la placa un momento, para luego hablar de nuevo con su tono muerto. - Muy bien, guarda tu placa, aquí están las llaves, recuerda dejarlas en el mostrador cuando salgas. - Dijo, pasándome unas llaves, yo guarde mi placa.

\- Muchas gracias. - Dije, intentando tener algún tipo de... ¿Modales? en este sitio, tome las llaves y me dirigí hacía la puerta roja, la enorme puerta roja de dos metros de alto, la abrí y al momento de abrir la puerta pude sentir nuevamente el aura de pura ira y rabia que emanaba desde dentro, trague saliva y entre, ese muro de piedra de dos metros de alto estaba sentado en su silla, se notaba la rabia dentro de el, da mucho miedo, con solo verlo se me ponen los pelos de punta, y el estomago se me enfría, intento hablar, me pongo en posición firme intentando ocultar mi miedo. - ¡Señor! ¡escuadrón 3-C! - Exclame alto y fuerte, aunque mi voz no evito distorsionarse, yendo de aguda a grave, el Tyranitar me miro con esos ojos negros llenos de rabia.

El Tyranitar se levanto, se acerco a mi, cada pisada suya parecía un pequeño temblor, hasta que me paso un papel, parece un mapa, y tiene diez puntos marcados. - Tu orden es ir a los puntos marcados y pedir a los comerciantes el dinero que deben, tienen autorizado a usar la fuerza, ahora, retírate, sabandija. - Exclamo, su voz retumba en mis oídos casi como una bala, ya que habla bastante alto y grave.

\- ¡S-Si señor! - Intento no tartamudear y no sonar nerviosa ante el miedo que me da este sujeto, salgo de la oficina con mapa en mano, escucho un sonido, supongo que han cerrado la oficina desde dentro, con ello, doy un suspiro de alivio, me dirijo al mostrador y dejo las llaves, sin decir nada, me voy de allí. Otra vez estoy en el salón, me acerco a Doyack y a Tivko. - Bueno, la misión es ir a estos puntos marcados en el mapa, y, eh, pedir el dinero, además, tenemos autorizados a usar la violencia... Creo. - Dije ese "creo" muy bajito, no me gusta la idea de que "estemos autorizados a la violencia".

Con eso partimos, la verdad es que, hoy parece ser un día más tranquilo, viendo que yendo solo hacía las tiendas demoramos dos horas, y media hora para ir a la segunda tienda, supongo que, ir a diez tiendas demoraría 7 horas de ida y de regresa, o eso creo, así que, empezamos a caminar.

Llevamos una hora caminando, aún estamos entre casas destruidas y derruidas, a sido una caminata silenciosa, apenas hemos dicho algo, como ayer y anteayer, así que en el silencio, intento hablar de algo, lo que sea.

\- . . . ¿Por qué... Estáis en el ejercito...? - Pregunte, intentando cortar el silencio que hubo y habrá por unas horas más.

\- Es una pregunta sensata. Tengo una hermana y una madre, me uní al ejercito porque cuando te unes al ejercito, tu y tu familia son protegidos y ganan inmunidad a la barbarie, y hare lo que este en mi mano para mantenerlas a salvo. - Dijo, con ese tono dócil y pacifico mientras caminaba. - ¿Y tu por qué te uniste al ejercito? - Me pregunto de vuelta.

\- Bueno, quiero salir de aquí, de Akla. - Dije honestamente, para eso me uní al ejercito, para volver a ver a mi familia, y hare lo necesario para volver a verlos. Y esa fue toda la conversación, no se me ocurrió que mas decir.

En general, fuimos a los diez puntos marcados, no hubo tiros, no hubo muerte, ni siquiera fue destacable y no tengo que entrar en detalles que sucedió en esas 8 horas, supongo que estime mal el tiempo, de nuevo estamos en la base, recolectamos unos "3000 Azjos", supondré que es la moneda de aquí, Tivko fue a entregarlos, yo y Doyack íbamos a entrar en la base pero, en el callejón estaba Arronost, parecía bastante mal, al parecer, nos estaba esperando.

Arronost se acerco un poco enojado hacía nosotros. - ¿¡Quién les dijo que podían trabajar sin mi?! - Suena enojado, no con mucha rabia, pero si molesto. - ¡Nunca me dejáis atrás en la puta misión! de entre ustedes, soy el único miembro realmente competente, así que, no se vuelva a repetir un día en que vayáis al trabajo sin mi. - Realmente nos estaba dando un sermón, la verdad es que es bastante cansador escucharlo, siempre suena enojado, yo asiento para evitar que se moleste más, Doyack también asiente, supongo que por el mismo motivo, con ello, yo entre en la base y fui a mi dormitorio, Doyack supondré que se fue al bar.

. . .

. . .

. . .

De nuevo en la zona sin final, sin inicio, solo oscuridad, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de estar de no estar flotando en el aire, ya el techo, el suelo, las paredes, todos tienen el mismo color y no parece tener final, deambulo por un largo rato hasta que un circulo me rodea, son varios Pokémon, de múltiples razas distintas, intento ver quienes son, son tres Pikachu, un Pinsir, Un Gallade, un Gardevoir, un Ralts, Un Raichu, y unos cuantos Pokémon más, creo que son los de hoy, los dueños de las tiendas que dieron dinero, todos me rodean.

\- ¡Asesina! - Grita uno de los Pikachu, apuntándome con uno de sus "dedos".

\- Dejaste que nos mataran. - Gritaron los otros dos Pikachu, sonaban tristes, pero también me juzgaban.

\- Nos mataste, ¿Por qué? - Recrimino el Raichu, sonaba molesto, enojado, me juzga.

\- ¿Por tus deseos egoístas de salvar tu vida? - Dijo el Ralts, incluso un Pokémon tan pequeño me juzga.

\- ¿Tu vida es más importante que la nuestra? - Dijo la Gardevoir, ella me juzgaba, desde la muerte.

\- ¡Nos mataste, a todos nosotros, a mi familia! - Exclamo furioso el Gallade, que también me juzgaba, todos me juzgan, todos, por cosas que yo no hice.

\- Jamás veré a mi hija crecer. - Decía el Pinsir, sollozando y triste. - Todo por tu culpa. - Dijo el Pinsir, juzgándome, ahora entre ira.

\- Eres la culpable de todo, de todo. - Dijeron todos al unísono, por instinto, tape mis oídos, gritando que se callaran.

Abrí mis ojos, y me quite las manos de los oídos. - ¡No es mi culpa, yo no hice nada, NADA! - Grite fuerte hacía todos, yo no he hecho nada, no soy culpable de nada, jamás hice nada, no he matado a nadie, y jamás lo hare.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Me despierto en mi dormitorio, otra vez con el uniforme puesto, abro los ojos, están humedecidos.


	14. La tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se avecinan las pesadillas, el miedo.  
> ¿Kelly podrá llevar esta terrible tormenta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de wattpad = Este capitulo no lo termino para fin de año, o puede que si.  
> Spoilers para mi yo del pasado, no, no lo terminaste hasta febrero del 2021.

Es otro día más, otra vez el sonido de las trompetas que hace retumbar mis oídos, me levanto y voy al salón, otra vez la fiesta apagada que hay en estas horas, gente vomitando en el suelo y otros que apenas pueden mantenerse de pie, ignoro todo aquello para pasar a la sala de la trampilla y salir al callejón, luego de un rato llega Doyack, sin mucha palabra, entramos dentro al salón grande, y esperamos en el mismo sitio que siempre, pronto, llegan Arronost y Tivko.

\- Bueno. ¿Quién fue ayer? - Fue lo primero que pregunto Arronost. Pensando en la lógica que llevamos hasta ahora, nos turnamos cada día en ir a pedir la misión, yo fui ayer, Arronost fue hace tres días, y Tivko ante ayer, entonces, ahora le tocaría a Doyack, pero será mejor que eso no ocurra, puede que ni siquiera consiga la misión, si yo le tengo miedo al muro de piedra de dos metros a cual denominan "Tyranitar", Doyack puede que no sea capaz ni de entrar.

\- Ayer fue la humana, entonces hoy tocaría que fuera Doyack. - Dijo Tivko, con su voz dócil y tranquila, vamos, como siempre.

\- ¡¿Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo?! A-A-A-E-Eh... - Tan pronto como se menciono su nombre Doyack empezó a tartamudear, puede que demasiado, se veía nervioso, y se podía notar claramente en su voz. 

\- ¡Joder! Como no se puede confiar en el inútil este, pues tendré que ir yo. Viendo que tan siquiera la idea te pone a temblar como una puta gallina, entonces no obtendríamos la misión jamás, yo iré. - Exclamo Arronost, se le notaba claramente molesto, pero se agradece que vaya el, y no Doyack, con ello, dio un suspiro y fue hacía la puerta de leds rojos, hablo con uno de ellos, y le dejaron entrar.

Tuvimos que esperar unos 6 minutos, seguramente, aunque se sintió como si fuera una hora entera, en lo que ahora era un salón donde la fiesta se había apagado, Arronost salió con un mapa en mano.

El mostro el mapa al grupo, solo había un punto marcado, estaba bastante lejos, incluso más que cuando tuvimos que caminar dos horas enteras para llegar a nuestro destino, puede que cuatro horas de solamente caminar, la verdad es que la idea no me da mucha gracia, la ultima vez me ardían las piernas, puede que después de este viaje, parezcan un flan, antes de seguir en mis pensamientos, Arronost hablo. - Un Pokémon no identificado mato por la espalda a uno de nuestros compañeros y le robo su arma, escapo hacía la zona y la ultima pista que tenemos es que se metió en una de las casas de la zona. - Explico Arronost entre ese tono agresivo y malhumorado como de un profesor, cada vez siento que como habla Arronost es extraño.

Sin decir más palabra, el grupo se dirigió a ordenes de Arronost hasta la zona marcada por el mapa, mientras más caminamos más nos adentramos en las ruinas de la ciudad, edificios aún más derruidos, destruidos hasta sus escombros, saqueados, quemados, solo de ver estos lugares se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

. . .

Llevamos ya tres horas caminando, no estamos aún cerca de donde nos dirigimos, todos parecen un poco cansados, Arronost a veces levanta el mapa y mira para asegurar que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta, Tivko mira a su alrededor, alerta de cualquier peligro que pueda encontrar o cualquier cosa que pueda haber tirada en el suelo, Doyack también esta alerta, aún se ve nervioso de todo, más alerta en caso de un ataque que de encontrar cosas, siento como mis piernas arden y la palma de mis pies se hunde en el suelo que tocan el duro cemento, la parte trasera de rodilla se siente estirada al punto de doler y mi boca esta seca al igual que mi garganta, quiero parar y descansar, pero ellos no parecen cansados en lo absoluto, prefiero mantener el silencio, después de todo, hasta que llegue a casa, esto va a ser como un entrenamiento físico muy largo. 

. . .

Ya llevamos cinco horas caminando, mis dos piernas duelen como si se hubieran inflamado y se hubieran expandido como se estiran, arden, siento como si la palma de mis pies estuviera hundida en la tierra y ni siquiera llevara las botas, respirar se siente pesado y puedo escuchar mis propios latidos tan fuerte que apenas puedo escuchar los sonidos del exterior, el grupo en general parece ligeramente cansado, me pregunto cuanto tendremos que seguir caminando, ya que siento que no puedo seguir, finalmente Arronost para de caminar y mira el mapa, parece feliz.

\- ¡Demonios, al fin llegamos! - Exclamo con una sensación de alegría y amargura natural por parte de Arronost, incluso pude ver que intento saltar de alegría pero sus pies apenas pudieron subir unos centímetros. - Pero... Sera mejor que descansemos unos cinco minutos, ¿No creen? - Pregunto Arronost al grupo, girándose hacía nosotros que estábamos detrás de el, tanto Doyack como Tivko asintieron lentamente con la cabeza, supongo que no estaban cansados, yo asentí rápidamente con mi cabeza y me deje caer al suelo, demasiado cansada, ya casi no puedo sentir mis pies, los demás también se sentaron, no parecían tan cansados.

\- De-Demonios, Doyack... - Hablaba entre jadeos y suspiros, apenas podía mantener la respiración - ¿Como... Como puedes caminar tanto sin parecer tan cansado? - pregunte, aunque apenas podía hablar debido a mi notorio cansancio.

\- D-Desde que nací t-tengo que caminar por grandes periodos de tiempo, u-una vez tuvimos que escalar una m-montaña helada. - respondió con su nerviosismo habitual, el también se había sentado pero no se veía demasiado cansado, yo estoy que me muero aquí mismo. Simplemente intento dejar una expresión en mi rostro pero mi fatiga no me deja.

Doy grandes bocanadas de aire y una respiración muy profunda para intentar que el oxigeno llegue a mis huesos, no se si es exactamente como funciona, pero me encantaría ahora mismo que funcionara de esa forma. Luego de cinco minutos, ya me siento un poco mejor, no como para poder volver a caminar esas cinco horas, pero si para poder volver a caminar sin sentir como me clavan agujas en la pierna que llegan hasta los huesos. 

Arronost se levanta rápidamente, sigue malhumorado, como siempre es el, creo a veces que es un personaje de un videojuego de lo plano que es, siempre esta enojado, siempre es un imbécil. - ¡Suficiente descanso! tenemos que buscar por la zona, y si estamos aquí, holgazaneando como un montón de inútiles, no vamos encontrar donde se esconde jamás. - Gruño Arronost, aún suena malhumorado. Tivko y Doyack se levantaron con rapidez, yo aún no quiero dejar la paz y el descanso del estar sentada, pero no queda remedio, suspiro y me levanto con lentitud ante mi notoria fatiga, aunque no tan fuerte como antes, aún existente. Con ello Arronost nos muestra el mapa. - Muy bien, en esta zona hay en total 15 casas, vamos a dividirnos para buscarlas todas, en caso de encontrarla, gritad muy fuerte e iremos para allí. - Ordeno Arronost con su mantenido tono arrogante y agresivo, a sus ordenes, que aunque no me gusten seguirlas, tienen sentido.

Todos nos dividimos a buscar por casas, no vi quien fue a por cada casa, pero yo me dirigí hacía una que era de color roja por fuera, aunque claramente la pintura estaba descolorida, había una verja de metal con pinchos arriba para evitar que nadie pasara, pero los barrotes de metal estaban doblados a la fuerza, que le dejaron entrar fácilmente a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y decidí abrir con timidez y de forma segura, me asome y no vi nada, así que entre de una vez. Había muy cerca una mesa, apenas se mantenía y la madera estaba podrida, las sillas igualmente de madera también estaban algo podridas, cubiertas de moho, y una estaba en el suelo, al lado derecho de lo que supuse que era el comedor era una sala que no estaba separada por una muralla, era el salón, un sillón con varias rasgadas y con el relleno salido por todos lados, una alfombra rota en las puntas y con varias manchas marcadas, por ultimo un mueble de madera para una televisión, pero no había ninguna televisión allí, y a su izquierda del todo pude deslumbrar unas estanterías, bingo, creo, la ultima vez que revisamos unas estanterías había algo, ohm, no, espera, estanterías. Un recuerdo horrible llega a mi mente, el gallade, la gardevoir, el ralts... Giro mi cabeza en negación intento quitar ese pensamiento, intento respirar hondo para calmarme.

\- Tranquila... Respira... - respiro profundamente, pensando en voz alta para tranquilizarme, me siento mejor, no demasiado mejor, pero ligeramente superior a como estaba antes. Me decido a mover esas estanterías, ya puedo notar que no soy una persona con demasiada fuerza física, porque intento empujar la estantería y apenas se mueve, decido mejor arrastrarlo hacía adelante, cuesta mucha energía pero puedo hacerlo, muevo la primera estantería y no veo nada, una puerta, algo distinto aparte de polvo, arrastro la otra estantería con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, tampoco nada más que polvo, esto ha sido un completo e inútil esfuerzo. 

. . .

Ya llevo por la tercera casa, busco y busco, pero no encuentro nada más que muebles viejos y rotos, como las ruinas de la construcción que sea cae a pedazos, finalmente salgo luego de revisar la tercera casa y escucho un fuerte grito.

\- ¡ENCONTRE ALGO! - Grito Arronost, el estaba a unas dos casas de distancia, si que tenía una potente voz, eso tenía que notarlo, su voz retumbo en mis oídos y podría jurar que hizo eco, fui hacía donde el estaba, o mejor dicho donde había escuchado el estruendo sonido. Cuando llegue ya estaba Doyack y Tivko allí, si que eran rápidos, supongo que soy la inútil de grupo, soy más débil, me canso más rápido, aunque, bueno, yo no pedí estar aquí. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, seguimos a Arronost dentro de la casa, nos llevo hasta una habitación que estaba al final de un largo pasillo que estaba lleno de basura y pedazos de cemento, era una habitación con una cama movida que dejaba ver una trampilla, entonces, allí es donde se esconde, en un bunker. - Muy bien, vamos a entrar ahora, tomen silencio... - murmuro Arronost lo suficiente bajo como para apenas escucharlo, Doyack saco su pistola, la recargo con una gran velocidad, Tivko y Arronost también llevaban armas de una mano que de igual forma recargaron muy rápido, puede que más que Doyack, al ver como sacaban sus armas, yo también saque la mía, aunque me demore bastante más en recargarla.

Tengo el arma en mis manos, que tiemblan sin parar, mi estomago se siente frío, no puedo evitar sentir miedo al llevar esto en mis manos, el grupo solo lleva el arma con una mano, Arronost abre la trampilla con una sola mano, hay unas escaleras de mano, con un simple gesto nos indica ir para abajo, el empieza a bajar con una sola mano, luego va Tivko, y luego Doyack, ahora toco yo, empiezo a bajar por las escaleras de mano, me cuesta bastante al no poder usar las dos manos y tener que estar pendiente de la pistola, aunque la bajada no es muy larga, pronto mis pies tocan el suelo, una puerta de madera esta cerrada en esta pequeña habitación de cemento donde apenas caemos todos, Arronost la abre de una patada, con arma en mano, todos entramos, apunto de un lado a otro pero no veo nada más que una habitación a oscuras, Arronost busca el interruptor y prende la luz, entonces escucho el sonido, ese maldito sonido, el de una bala disparada, apenas puedo ver nada y escucho un grito.

El grito de Arronost es abrumador, suena doloroso, apenas puedo verlo para ver que su ojo esta sangrado, una bala justo allí, de forma precisa, con su mano libre intenta tapar su ojo, su grito se torna del dolor a la rabia absoluta, y empieza a disparar, los demás también disparan, yo intento apuntar y lo veo, un Ambipom con un arma larga, no puedo decir cual es, pero puede disparar rápidamente, aunque no dura demasiado levantado porque ya tres balas en el pecho le hacen caer, suelta el arma y cae al suelo, no hace ningún ruido, ¿Esta muerto? 

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto con preocupación Tivko, se acerco a Arronost que había dejado de gritar, se quita la mano de la cara, su ojo izquierdo esta abierto, solo puedo la bala y la sangre que sale de su cuenca, rápidamente giro la cabeza intentando no ver la herida. - Hay que ayudarte, ven. - Tivko se llevo a Arronost afuera para poder atenderlo, Doyack les siguió, yo me di la vuelta para mirar al Ambipom, tres balas en el pecho fueron suficientes para que muriera, debe haber dolido mucho, me doy la vuelta para seguir a mis compañeros.

Siento un ligero golpe en el estomago y un fuerte sonido, me doy la vuelta, el Ambipom se levanto y tiene arma en mano. - ¡Si me van a matar, me llevo a uno de vosotros, bastardos! - Grito con furia, apenas podía tomar el arma, estaba a punto de disparar. Esto es la muerte, si el dispara, estoy muerta, por puro instinto le saco el seguro al arma, pongo el dedo en el gatillo y... 

**PUM**

Un sonido muy fuerte suena en mis oídos, al igual que el pitido, una bala en la cabeza, realmente no había apuntado y dispare por supervivencia, le di la bala por pura suerte, el humo de la pistola, el pitido en mis oídos, aparte de eso, solo escucho mi respiración, es pesada, y los latidos de mi corazón muy rápidos... No siento nada. Es como si todo hubiera acabado, en ese mismo instante, sin nada más, sin nada menos, no hay adrenalina, no hay culpa, no hay tristeza, es la total carencia de emociones ante el acto, ¿Cómo tendría que sentir, si acabo de disparar a una persona? pero no siento nada. Mi carencia total de emoción desaparece por un fuerte ardor, me arde mucho el estomago y no puedo mantenerme en pie, me caigo y me siento en el suelo, pongo mi mano en mi estomago y siento algo cálido como liquido, miro hacía abajo, me desangro, así que eso era ese ligero dolor, no puedo levantarme, y sigue ardiendo, me acuesto y miro al techo, pronto llego Doyack, me intento hablar pero no entiendo lo que dice, su voz suena distante y sus palabras inentendibles, siento un profundo sueño, quiero dormir, si, tengo sueño, voy a dormir, voy cerrando mis ojos lentamente mientras ese ardor continua. 

. . .

No hay sueños, no hay nada, solo oscuridad, deambulo por la oscuridad en la que floto, en la habitación eterna, sin nada de luz, no se si floto, o si camino sobre un piso sin ningún tipo de color, aquí no hay luz ni tampoco sombra, esta la nada, la soledad absoluto, deambulo, pero no veo nada, mi paseo solitario y callado es interrumpido por una luz tenue que viene desde el cielo, que se va filtrando en la oscuridad. 

Abro los ojos, estoy afuera, siento un fuerte dolor, una punzada, y luego otra, y luego otra, el sol me deslumbra y apenas puedo ver, una vez mis ojos se acostumbran a los rayos del sol, puedo ver a Tivko al lado mío, estoy acostada mirando hacía arriba, giro mi cabeza para ver a Tivko, tengo mi estomago al descubierto y parece tener una maquina con una aguja larga en el y cuerda, veo como mete esa aguja en alguna parte de mi estomago, otra punzada, y luego sale por el otro lado, y finalmente hace un nudo, ahora que veo mejor, parece estar cerrado una pequeña herida, parece que termino. - Listo, ya debería estar cerrada la herida de la bala, tu primera cicatriz, recuérdala con cariño. - Tranquiliza Tivko con su voz calmada y pacifica, me siento de forma bastante lenta, duele un poco el estomago, veo una cicatriz cerrada en mi estomago, es pequeña. 

\- ¿Qué... Qué paso? - masculli con dificultad, no puedo hablar demasiado claro, y mi memoria parece enrevesada, recuerdo haber disparado, sentir un ardor y luego quedarme dormida. 

\- Al parecer el Ambipom seguía vivo, y te disparo en el estomago, tu a cambio lo mataste, muy bien hecho. - Respondió Tivko con su tono tranquilo habitual, los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, la sangre que sale de mi estomago, y llegan con los recuerdos las emociones, o mejor dicho, la carencia total de estas al momento de disparar, ahora, solo puedo sentir preocupación. ¿Cómo no sentí nada al disparar? ¿Estoy mal, este lugar me ha puesto mal? antes de poder seguir con mi preocupación, Arronost se acerca a mi, puedo notar algo claro, su ojo izquierdo, tiene un parche sobre el, ¿Perdió el ojo? 

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente, me da algo de pena que haya perdido su ojo, nadie debería perder uno de sus sentidos tan importantes como la vista. - Lo siento por tu ojo... - volví a mascullar en voz baja, Arronost simplemente me miro y luego se sentó.

El se mantuvo en silencio. - No... No importa, después de todo, todos los grandes militares tienen una cicatriz horrible, ya era tiempo de la mia. - Declaro Arronost con cierta tristeza, nunca lo había escuchado así, yo también estaría triste por perder mi ojo, me rodeo con su brazo lentamente. - ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Humana, felicidades por dejar de ser un escudo de carne! - grito de alegría, al parecer su tristeza se desvaneció, lo mire confundida, hasta ahora, el era un idiota arrogante, además, ¿por qué de la nada deje de ser un "escudo de carne"? Antes de siquiera preguntar, abrió su boca de nuevo. - ¡Los escudos de carne son un montón de limpiecitos que no duran ni una batalla, tu no solo mataste a alguien, si no que tienes tu primera cicatriz, felicidades! - Respondió con alegría, no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esa lógica, pero... - ¡Ahora eres un militar, y de verdad! - Se rio felizmente, dejo de rodearme con su brazo y se levanto, contento. Yo solo mantengo el silencio mientras le veo estupefacta, no puedo decir que esto me lo esperaba de el, pero es mejor este Arronost feliz que el malhumorado de siempre. 

Pronto pude ver como Doyack se acercaba, se veía preocupado y a la vez nervioso, eso nunca estaba fuera de su personalidad, esa forma que tiene de inspirar a los demás de también están nerviosos, su sudor constante, y sus intentos de sonrisas malogradas. - ¿E-e-estas b-bien? - pregunto con su tartamudeo habitual, solo tuve que asentir en silencio, eso espero, espero estar bien, aunque el cosquilleo en el estomago se ha transformado en un dolor constante y un fuerte ardor, que no se va, aunque ya debería estar arreglada, sigue doliendo, intento alejar eso de mi mente. 

\- Bien, el trabajo esta terminado, es hora de irse a la base. ¡En marcha! - Grito Arronost, ahora con su malhumorado común, di un suspiro de decepción y al mismo tiempo agradecimiento porque estuviera como siempre, me levante, una vez me levanto siento como el dolor aumenta, intento no quejarme, y apretó los dientes con fuerza, duele bastante, pero puedo caminar. 

. . .

Finalmente llegamos, han pasado otras cinco largas horas de caminar hasta la base, siento como si mi estomago se fuera a abrir y se me salieran las tripas, y un cálido liquido de un sabor amargo sube y baja por mi garganta, pero por encima de mi deseo de descansar esta mi preocupación, esta terrible desesperación, en estas cinco horas solo me quedaba mirar hacía las ruinas o reflexionar, reflexionar es pensar en mis emociones, en esta terrible situación, y aún me atormenta la falta de estas al haber... Matado una persona.

¿No debería sentir dolor, tristeza, algo siquiera? Ninguna emoción paso por mi cabeza, ni un ápice de culpa, de dolor, de tristeza, de felicidad, nada, no fue una emoción fuerte, ¿Acaso estoy mal? Debería poder sentir el dolor en haber matado a alguien, pero yo no sentí nada. Tengo que hablar con alguien de esto, con Doyack, el debería poder escuchar, creo que hoy lo acompañare al bar. Una vez más Arronost y Tivko se dirigen a la base, y Doyack se dirige al bar, le sigo en silencio, parece que no le importa en los más mínimo.

Una vez llegamos al bar, me siento junto a el, el empieza a pedir bebidas alcohólicas que bebe con avidez, yo pido apenas un vaso de agua debido a mi boca seca, además de quitar ese horrible sabor amargo en mi garganta, no se demora mucho tiempo para que Doyack se emborrache, no soporta demasiado muy bien el alcohol, lo había notado con rapidez. 

\- Bueno, ¿entonces para que viniste? - pregunto intentando no trabarse en sus palabras, no escucharlo tan nervioso como en su estado anímico natural sonaba extraño.

Poso mis brazos sobre la barra, y hundo mi cabeza entre mis brazos. - Sabes... Cuando dispare a ese Ambipom, no sentí nada, ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni adrenalina, fue casi-

\- ¿Anticlimático? - interrumpió Doyack. Se me ensanchan los ojos, tiene sentido, es verdad, casi como si toda la tensión, miedo y cualquier emoción del momento, con solo el movimiento de un dedo se haya cortado, como si algo hubiera cortado todas las emociones de ese lugar, dejando la nada, anticlimático era una buena forma de describirlo. - Es normal. No sientes nada al matar, matar con una pistola es tan fácil, y la vida acaba en un instante, de forma tan banal, anticlimática. - respondió Doyack, luego de eso se llevo el vaso a la boca y siguió bebiendo alcohol. ¿Entonces nada pasa en mi, es lo normal no sentir nada? esa idea me sigue carcomiendo por dentro, creo que no es normal en lo absoluto.

. . .

Más allá de eso, no hable nada más interesante con Doyack, una vez aclare esa espina en mi cabeza, me fui a la base y me despedí, fui hacía mi dormitorio y me acosté. 

Dios, recostarse se siente tan bien, ya no siento como si mi estomago se abriera y se le salieran las tripas por el suelo, aunque el ardor y el dolor punzante sigue allí, supongo que no se ira en un largo rato, eso no es lo importante. 

\- ¿Realmente es normal...? - pienso en voz alta, pongo una mano sobre mi cabeza, la luz de la habitación me deslumbra pero eso no importa, mis piernas ya no aguantan, y quiero irme a dormir, no por las pesadillas, sino para evitar este terrible dolor, y sobre todo, esta fuerte preocupación que son como mil agujas en la cabeza, cierro mis ojos, y con facilidad caigo dormida.

. . .

. . .

. . .

El vacío negro, otra vez. Debería ponerle un nombre, que tal "Espacio negro"? es un buen nombre, eso creo. Empiezo a deambular, seguramente en circulos, no hay forma de orientarse aquí más que caminar en la nada, me levanto un poco el uniforme para ver mi estomago, allí no esta la cicatriz, y el ardor no esta presente, suspiro aliviada y sigo deambulando, entonces aparece algo fuera de lo normal, esperado. 

Es el Ambipom, el lleva un arma en las manos, parece enojado, y sobre todo, me juzga, me juzga por lo que hice, porque yo _le mate_ , y eso no puedo negarlo. - Me mataste. ¿No sientes tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, culpa? - Condena con un tono enojado, apenas había escuchado su voz, antes de decir nada aparece otra vez algo detrás mía, el Gallade, la Gardevoir y el Ralts, parecen enojados, me culpan. 

\- Nos mataste. ¿No sientes culpa, asesina? - los tres dicen al unísono, como si su voz fuera una sola, me da un escalofrío por la espalda y ellos me apuntan, intento hablar pero mi boca esta cerrada, estoy indefensa. 

El Pinsir ahora también esta en este circulo que me rodea, parece enfadado y entre lagrimas. - ¡¿COMO PUDISTE QUITARME A MI HIJA?! - grita entre lagrimas, esta llorando, esta enfadado conmigo, y entiendo porque, intento defenderme pero mi boca sigue cerrada, cosida por punto, como el ojo de Arronost.

Intento defenderme, pero no puedo, no puedo hablar, no puedo gritar, no puedo siquiera llorar, cierro mis ojos, y entonces siento algo en mi bolsillo mientras todos me gritan enojados, saco ese algo en mi bolsillo, es mi pistola, tiene una sola bala, me levanto y apunto hacia arriba, entonces le quito el seguro y apretó el gatillo. El Pinsir, el Ambipom y la familia del Gallade me miran, ahora asustados, pero siguen enfadados. 

Siento como mi boca se abre al fin, pero con esto siento algo en mis venas, una fuerte ira, una rabia que sube desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, que me hierve la sangre, puedo sentir el ardor en mi estomago otra vez. ¿Por qué me culpan a mi, acaso yo pedir estar aquí? No, no lo pedí, esto es injusto, es todo culpa de este país, de su gente, no mía, jamás lo fue. - ¡callaos! - Grite con rabia, furia dentro de mi, con solo ese grito me duele la garganta, pero tengo que seguir, esta ira, esta rabia, este calor me indican que siga. - ¡Es todo vuestra culpa, yo no pedí venir aquí, yo no pedí meterme con ustedes, eran ustedes, o era yo, ustedes tienen la culpa por haber nacido aquí, y haberme traído a su maldito país! - Seguí gritando en rabia, mi garganta ahora duele, puede que luego de esto me quede afónica, pero eso no importa, hablo desde la justicia, o mejor dicho, desde la injusticia que se presenta, ¿Por qué soy YO la culpable, cuando yo aquí soy la única victima? una bala apareció en mi recarga, disparo en la frente del Gallade, el cae al suelo, con el desaparece su familia, miro al Ambipom. - ¡Tu estabas armado, tu querías matarme, yo aquí soy la victima de un violento como tú, eras tu, o era yo, y la muerte tu te la merecerías! - Grite de pura rabia, toda la injusticia me tiene harta, yo soy la victima, y todos los demás son los culpables de esta horrible situación que es culpa de ellos por la que tengo que pasar, una bala más aparece, le disparo al Ambipom, solo queda el Pinsir, cual miro en rabia. - ¡Y tu, que tienes una hija, no me importa, seguramente tu eres mala persona, vives aquí, en este país que me arrastro hasta aquí, te lo mereces! - volví a gritar en rabia, otra bala apareció y el Pinsir cayo muerto para luego volverse polvo e irse con el viento, ahora, estoy sola.

. . . 

. . .

Me despierto, las trompetas retumban en mi cabeza, pero eso no importa, nada de eso importa, ahora solo importa irme de aquí, y no hay _nada_ que me detendrá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, bueno, no deje notas de wattpad esta vez, supongo que por las prisas.
> 
> Bueno, y esos son todos los capítulos que tengo ya hechos en wattpad, así que el siguiente capitulo tarda puede que unas semanas (o meses, hiatus) en salir.


	15. Finales de mes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un mes desde que Kelly llego a Azhairba, el permiso de salida se siente cada vez más cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, arruino mi propio horario, como mierda me demore en sacar un solo capitulo es solo dos meses? Espero que este salga antes.

El sonido de las trompetas ensordece cualquier tipo de gruñido diurno que pueda tener, apenas puedo escuchar mi propia voz. El estruendoso sonido ya no es horrible, no tanto como antes, podría dejarme sorda cualquiera de estos días, pero no quiero golpear a quien se le haya ocurrido ese sonido, ya no. Me levanto de la cama con dificultad, estiro mis brazos hacía los lados, duele un poco estirarlos debido a las heridas de bala, me quedo observando a una pared, sumergiéndome en mi mente, ignorando el sonido que me despertó.

¿Cuánto llevo aquí? Han pasado días enteros desde que ocurrió el incidente del bunker que se repite en mis sueños, el día en que apreté el gatillo por primera vez en mi vida, los días se sienten lejanos, el tiempo distorsionado, las semanas pasan sin ser contadas ¿Puede que haya pasado un mes? me voy apegar a eso, sí, he pasado un mes en este sitio, prefiero pensar eso, ya que no tengo seguridad de nada, los días pasan, la percepción del tiempo se ha ido perdiendo, no cuento las horas, lo único que puedo decir respecto a la sensación del tiempo es el permiso, se siente tan cerca, falta poco para conseguirlo, lo quiero, necesito salir de aquí, y cuando lo consiga, seré libre.

Pero... ¿Pero realmente seré libre? no puedo evitar pensar en las marcas que me deja este lugar, cicatrices de este infierno talladas en mi piel, desde el día del bunker y mi primera cicatriz en el estómago, estas no han parado, solo se han hecho más graves, como si fueran granos, me dispararon dos veces en mi brazo derecho debido a un tiroteo con unos exmilitares, esas dos balas se quedaron como cicatrices, tampoco olvido la bala que me lleve el otro día en mi brazo izquierdo, en la parte inferior del brazo, fue por parte de una emboscada de unos vendedores, y por último la cicatriz de mi hombro izquierdo, mientras volvíamos a la base, un vagabundo salió de un callejón y me dio un corte en el hombro, no recuerdo que habrá dicho, solo recuerdo el dolor luego de unos minutos, y aún puedo sentir el ardor punzante en la herida cerrada, aún puedo sentir el dolor punzante en cada una de las cicatrices, es constante, duele, y no se va.

Bueno, eso sería todo, no puedo estar quieta mirando un muro pensando en las marcas de la batalla, no tengo tiempo para eso, mientras más este aquí, menos estaré haciendo misiones para estar más cerca del permiso. Estiro mis piernas, me pongo las botas y me levanto, salgo de la habitación y me voy hacía el salón principal, ya puedo ver como la fiesta nocturna se apagó y ahora solo quedan vestigios rotos, mi vista está llena de gente en las esquinas o apoyados en una pared vomitando sin control, algunos están acostados sobre su propio vomito, roncando y dando una horrible imagen, el suelo del gran salón oscila entre el cemento gris y el amarillo medio solido de varias partes del suelo, el vómito se mezcla con la sangre en un repulsivo espectáculo. Sigue dando asco, siempre dará asco, jamás podre acostumbrarme al paramo que me da una bofetada al despertar cada mañana, el hedor del sudor, del vomito, de la saliva, las mesas siguen manchadas de sangre y otros tipos de líquidos que me niego a reconocer, jamás me adaptare, tampoco quiero acostumbrarme, me niego a eso, hacer eso sería aceptar una normalidad aquí, algo que nunca hare. Intento caminar por el gran salón, evitando pisar algún cadáver o un borracho durmiendo en su propio vomito, es como jugar al piso es lava de cuando era niña, pero en vez de eso sería un juego del piso es vomito, sangre y heces, mientras me dirijo a la salida hay un pedazo de cristal que refleja mis rostro, una expresión indiferente como inexpresiva me devuelve la mirada, no puedo evitar notar las bolsas negras debajo de mis ojos cada vez más notorias, este lugar me está afectando, tengo que irme cuanto antes. Abro la puerta hasta la pequeña habitación donde está el machoke que abre la trampilla de un puñetazo, subo las escaleras y me apoyo contra uno de los muros del callejón, no tengo que esperar mucho para que llegue Doyack, siempre con su uniforme y un rostro de alguien pasando una resaca por beber tanto la noche anterior, no hay necesidad de palabras para saludarnos, los dos bajamos las escaleras y volvemos al salón principal, vamos hacía una de las mesas, dónde vamos todos los días, y esperamos a que se presenten Tivko y Arronost, siempre me toca ver algunas personas levantándose del sueño y yéndose hacía sus habitaciones, puede que a bañarse, o tomar más alcohol para quitarse la resaca como hace Doyack, pensándolo, no me he bañado desde que llegue aquí, tampoco me siento segura como para darme una ducha, además, no importa mucho, Arronost y Tivko huelen terrible todo el tiempo así que me mezclo con su olor. Hablando del diablo, pronto los dos llegan por la puerta de los dormitorios, están callados.

Tan pronto como llega, Arronost abre su boca para hablar, me pregunto qué cosa amargada y malhumorada dirá hoy. - Temprano como siempre. ¿A quién le tocaba hoy? - Pregunto Arronost, sonaba algo cansado. Curioso, esperaba escuchar su voz arrogante y gruñona de las mañanas, se debe haber levantado con el pie derecho, pero pensándolo bien, prefiero que este enojado, así puedo estar enojado con el ¿Necesito un motivo para enojarme con él? no, no lo necesito, él se merece toda mi rabia, como todos los de aquí.

\- Mi turno. - respondo sin vacilar, si recuerdo bien y mi memoria no me falla, ayer fue Tivko a buscar la misión ¿fue de ir a intimidar a unos vendedores? Hmmm. Sí, creo que sí, si no, tampoco es que hoy sea el turno de Arronost, así que me tocara hoy. Doy un suspiro, no es que este asustada del jefe, pero no creo que tratar contra un muro escamoso de piedra de dos metros con la voz más escalofriante que he escuchado jamás sea algo con lo que me guste tratar, el jefe es un imbécil, me encantaría encontrarlo un día durmiendo para golpearlo... De acuerdo, se me está yendo, ya llegaron los pensamientos intrusivos, mejor me pongo en marcha, cuando tengo que caminar no llegan estas ideas extrañas a mi cabeza. Me pongo en marcha hacía la puerta roja.

Mis pasos se paran cuando puedo ver frente a mí la imponente puerta de leds rojos, los dos Machamps me observan desde arriba, son altos y están con sus cuatro brazos cruzados, puedo ver en sus ojos la pregunta, quieren que diga mi escuadrón, puedo hacer eso. - Kelly Foster, escuadrón 3C - Arceus santo ¿Mi voz siempre ha sonado tan aburrida? no creo, no es que haya hablado bajo, pero eso ha sonado tan muerto, no quiero que suene así, el Machamp de la izquierda deja de cruzar un par de brazos, da un golpe a la puerta que es capaz de abrirla con facilidad, se hace el fuerte, pero seguramente lo golpeaban de niño, y se lo merecería, como todos los de aquí... ¡Agh! de nuevo esos pensamientos intrusivos, váyanse de una maldita vez, no quiero pensar eso, no quiero estar enojado por absolutamente nada, pero no puedo evitarlo, mejor me pongo en marcha para no tener que pensar en eso. Paso por la gran puerta, la habitación de color rojo me recibe nuevamente, múltiples puertas por donde salen gritos femeninos inentendibles, tampoco quiero entender que dicen, no son algo bueno, mejor dejo eso de lado, me centro en el mostrador donde se encuentra la Gothitelle, aquella que siempre está aquí, con sus ojos vacíos, esa aura tan fría, se hace la valiente sin intentar expresar nada, pero es una cobarde, nunca ha salido allá fuera, jamás ha tomado un arma.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - Pregunto mientras me acercaba al mostrador del centro de la sala, su voz está muerta, fría, puede que más que la mía, me gusta que sea directa, no hay necesidad de un saludo sin valor.

\- Misión. - Respondí, solo necesito una sola palabra para explicarme, no hay necesidad de una oración completa para indicar que vengo a por una maldita misión, mi voz volvió a sonar aburrida, no quiero que suene así, pero puede que si intento forzar un tono suene más irritada de lo que quiero, saco la placa de mi bolsillo y la pongo en el mostrador, ella toma la placa de metal y la observa por unos segundos, leyendo lo que dice, vuelve a poner la placa sobre el mostrador, se agacha un momento y ahora pone unas llaves encima del mostrador.

\- Devuélvalas después de usarlas. - Advierte con su voz aburrida y monótona, tomo la placa y las llaves, ya sé que tengo que devolverlas luego de usarlas, he hecho esto varias veces ya, demonios, podrías haberte ahorrado las palabras. Empiezo a caminar hacía la puerta roja que esta al fondo de la habitación, tengo que pasar al lado del mostrador, por ello me acerco demasiado a las puertas de los lados de la habitación, gritos, y otros sonidos femeninos, no quiero saber que son, no quiero, no tienen que existir, reprime, no existen. Ya estoy frente a la puerta de unos tres metros de alto, tengo que esforzarme para llegar a la cerradura para poner las llaves y abrir la puerta.

Paso por la gran puerta y la cierro una vez ya estoy dentro de la oficina del general, su gran escritorio de color negro lleno de papeles se encuentra allí, está sentado en su silla leyendo unas cosas, no puedo evitar poner mi cuerpo firme y tenso, al jefe le gusta que no nos cortemos en nuestras voces, es más, nos gritara si no hablamos muy alto, cree que todos gritan y escupen baba cuando hablan como el, sería tan... No. Corta eso. - ¡Kelly, Escuadrón 3C! - Exclamo con toda la fuerza con todo el aire que tuvieran mis pulmones, gritar así de fuerte me hace arder la garganta.

Ya empezaron los primeros temblores en mis piernas y en mis brazos, esta habitación tiene ese aire pesado, ese ambiente maligno capaz de llegar hasta un fuerte miedo, mi corazón late con rapidez, debería huir, correr, me va a matar el general, abrirme en dos con sus garras y exponerme como un soldado inútil, lo haría porque es cruel, puedo notar como mis manos están empapadas en sudor, mi frente se siente húmeda. Si ya la propia habitación es capaz de prender todas mis alertas, allí está el general sentado en su escritorio, su propia presencia es intimidatoria, un aura maligna emana de él, crueldad pura, su sola aparición aquí es capaz de hacer que el aire se siente pesado, difícil de respirar, maldita sea, esto no puede asustarme, debo superarlo, debo calmarme. Respiro hondo, intentando controlar mi miedo, parece que funciona, ya las piernas no tiemblan tanto como antes, aun así, el Tyranitar se levantó, me miro con sus ojos oscuros, puede que sean negros e impasibles, pero son capaces de trasmitir rabia interior, lleva un papel en sus manos y me lo entrega, es un mapa de la zona, tiene tres puntos marcados. - Comerciantes que no quieren pagar, tienen autorizado a usar la violencia, retírate, cabo. - Ordeno con su potente voz, soltó un poco de baba en grito, su voz suena tan fuerte como un disparo, da miedo, intimida, pero tengo el miedo bajo control, lo mantendré bajo control, un frío va por mi espalda, nada de eso importa, puedo irme, tengo la maldita misión, no tendré que escuchar al general más tiempo, al enorme muro de piedra de dos metros.

Tengo el mapa en mis manos, aprieto con un poco de fuerza, el papel se arruga aunque no queda irreconocible, es un alivio, si dejara mal el mapa Arronost me gritaría, o peor aún, el general. - ¡Sí, señor! - Fue mi respuesta y despedida, mi voz aburrida se rompe un poco mostrando miedo en ella, algo distorsionada, me doy la vuelta y salgo, tan pronto como estoy fuera escucho el portazo de la puerta cerrándose desde dentro, no puedo evitar formar un suspiro de alivio, como odio hablar con el general, no es tan terrible como los primeros días, pero es tan gritón, da tanto miedo, es como un Arronost capaz de asustarme y no de hacerme enfadar como hace el arrogante del líder de nuestro escuadrón, Agh ¿Acabo de llamarlo "Líder"? ¿A Arronost? Jamás podría decir esto en voz alta, pero sí que es el líder. voy hacía el mostrador y dejo las llaves, no miro hacia atrás, solo camino hacia la puerta de leds rojos y salgo por ella, de nuevo me invade el hedor del salón principal, ahora hay unas cuantas personas menos vomitando, puede que ya se hayan levantado y estén retomando la consciencia, me dirijo hacía la mesa de mi escuadrón.

\- ¿Cuál es la misión, Kelly? - Pregunto el Noivern de forma dócil, su voz es suave, tranquila, no es baja, es solo relájate de escuchar, casi sonando como una buena persona, su voz cálida como reconfortante oculta su completa cara de póker mientras es capaz de cometer un asesinato, es seguro que es solo un mentiroso que merece mi rabia, como todos los demás.

\- Tenemos que ir donde tres vendedores algo lejanos, al parecer no han pagado lo que deben y debemos ir a buscar el dinero, podemos disparar. - Otra vez mi voz suena aburrida, no me gusta, odio eso, espero que los tonos de mi voz vuelvan cuando este en casa, esto debe ser culpa de Azhairba, pero estaré mejor, todo va a mejorar, ya puedo sentir el permiso para salir de aquí, ir donde mis padres, olvidar toda esta pesadilla como si jamás hubiera pasado.

Arronost me quita el mapa de la manos y lo observa, odio admitir esto, pero sí que es un líder, tiene un sentido de la dirección decente y es capaz de leer mapas, siendo el cabeza del equipo, guiando nuestros pasos, es un líder, siempre pensé que los lideres eran buenas personas que guiaban al grupo en paz, pero parece que es otra mentira del mundo real, ya que todos los jefes son unos imbéciles, el general es un idiota que solo sabe gritar e intimidar con su altura, Arronost no es mejor, un estúpido Magmortar amargado cuál su único propósito es regañarnos por cada pequeña demora o falla, sería genial pegarles un tiro en la pierna... Oh dios, que estoy pensando, vamos, no puedo dejar que la rabia me maneje así. En silencio todos nos dirigimos hacía la puerta de salida, subimos las escaleras uno a uno hasta cada uno hasta estar en el callejón, la ciudad no huele tanto a cadáveres como el salón, se agradece el aire casi fresco en mis pulmones, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

. . .

Hemos estado caminando varias horas, no me preocupo en contarlas, mi interés va en cuanto falta para llegar, según Arronost nos queda una hora de seguir caminando, por Arceus, jamás pensé que odiaría más la parte de ir a los sitios que disparar a las personas, disparar puede ser peligroso pero no es tan extenuante como esto, mis piernas arden como si fueran fuego, apenas me mantengo en pie mientras un dolor hace que toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo tiemble como si no pudiera sostenerse, no solo es el dolor de las piernas que alguien las extiende, agarra y estira hasta que me arranque la piel, sino también la planta de mis pies, es como si caminara sobre rocas con los pies descalzos, llevo botas maldita sea, pero no siente como si estuvieran allí, revise varias veces si las tenía puestas, claro que las llevo ¿¡Por qué demonios nos mandan tan lejos por solo tres comerciantes!? no puedo evitar sentir como la vista se vuelve roja y aprieto los dientes con fuerza, genial, ahora estoy enojada, odio este lugar, odio a cada uno de sus habitantes, hemos tenido que hacer caminos de ocho o diez horas, esto es horrible, es una tortura que nos mandan a hacer cada día, y lo odio, seguro el general se ríe en su estúpida silla de cómo estamos caminando durante cinco horas sin parar, mejor dejo de amargarme la vida y me preocupo de la mierda que tengo que hacer, ver si no nos emboscan, no quiero que ocurra el suceso del hombro otra vez. Levanto mi mano derecho y la uso como visor para que el sol no me dé directo hacía los ojos, estoy alerta, tengo que concentrarme en esto, cada callejón es el habitad de un vagabundo con un cuchillo, cada edificio alto es una oportunidad para dispararnos desde arriba, debo buscar las mejores coberturas, donde pueden esconderse los enemigos, mi otra mano esta en mi bolsillo donde guardo el arma, tengo que estar preparada por cualquier cosa.

. . .

Arronost silba, oh por Arceus, hemos llegado a la zona, ya estamos cerca, solo tenemos que caminar un rato más, se supone que por aquí hay dos tiendas muy cercanas, no sé cuánto falta para llegar al negocio más cercano, pero no puedo más, llevamos caminando horas enteras sin parar, necesito descansar. - E-Esperen un momento. - Pido, no puedo evitar tartamudear por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, la fatiga, mi cuerpo pesa como si fuera una mancuerna de cien kilos, no mejora que el ardor punzante de las heridas continúe. - ¿Podemos parar a descansar unos cincos minutos? - Pregunto al grupo que camina delante mío, puedo ver que Tivko y Doyack asienten, Arronost no lo hace, pero luego de ver como los dos están de acuerdo suelta un gruñido enojado, jodete Arronost. Con la confirmación para dejar respirar a mis pobres piernas me siento en el suelo de cemento que compone la vereda, se siente tan bien, una sensación de alivio pasa por todo mi cuerpo mientras descanso mi cansado cuerpo, me encantaría poder disfrutar del alivio sino fuera porque sigo enojada, no tendría que caminar tanto tiempo si el general no nos enviara tan lejos. Una botella vuela en el aire, la atrapo a tiempo, ni idea quien me la haya entregado, pero puede que no esté tan enojada con ese alguien, abro la botella y empiezo a beber, la sensación del agua fresca bajando por mi garganta, refrescando mi boca, el frío es sensacional, mis piernas se sienten mejor, el agua es deliciosa.

Ahora pudiendo enfocar mis sentidos en mirar, puedo observar cómo los otros también se sentaron en la vereda, puede que para descansar o solo para no estar parados sin motivo, ninguno parece tan cansado, tienen tanta resistencia física, me encantaría no poder cansarme como lo hago ahora, Arronost está sentado lo más lejos posible mientras musita insultos, parece que el imbécil está enojado de nuevo, pues lo tiene bien servido, ojalá se ahogue en su rabia y muera. Tivko parece tranquilo mientras mira al cielo, tiene bajo los... ¿Hombros? No diría que son sus hombros, son el inicio de sus alas, pero sus alas son sus brazos ya que terminen en unas garras, así que, sí, son sus hombros, pensándolo, debe pasar frío en invierno ya que le tuvieron que cortar las mangas por el tamaño de sus alas, además, las mangas están mal cortadas, supongo que las habrá cortado el mismo. Doyack solo está sentado, con sus brazos abajo con las piernas un poco abiertas, no parece tranquilo, como siempre, él siempre está sudando y nervioso, es su expresión natural, excepto cuando este borracho.

Aún estoy cansada, si fuera por mi estaría recostada en mi dormitorio sin moverme por tres días, pero esto es por el permiso, todo valdrá la pena por ese maldito permiso, además, ya pasamos un considerable tiempo sentados, Arronost debe estar ya empezando a insultar para que nos movamos. El Magmortar se levantó súbitamente, además, paro de musitar insultos en vos baja, bien, al parecer adivine. - Vamos, no tenemos todo el día. - Ordeno, suena bastante enojado, no le gusta que paremos a descansar ni perder nuestro tiempo, una vez nos regañó porque tuvimos que parar en medio de la calle debido al corte que me hizo el vagabundo, él es así, un completo idiota exigente, aunque él tiene habilidad, supongo que espera que los demás tengamos su misma habilidad. Es hora de marchar nuevamente.

. . .

Aquí estamos, la puerta de madera vieja y sucia me observa desde su posición, Arronost para de caminar y se queda mirando a este negocio, es pequeña, además tiene varios restos de papel en los muros, pueden que hayan sido posters, menús, o algo así, pero ahora están arrancados y solo quedan restos de lo que fueron. Antes de entrar o acercarse a la puerta todos sacamos nuestras armas, siguen siendo pistolas de una mano, pequeñas y útiles, también las recargamos, los demás son bastante rápido haciendo todo eso, a mí me tarda un poco más de tiempo, unos segundos de más, tomo el arma con mis dos manos, tiemblan un poco, pero no debo tener miedo, es un arma, me protege.

Arronost está frente a la puerta, al parecer vamos a entrar con fuerza, siempre de la forma bruta. El Magmortar abre la puerta de una patada, entramos los cuatro, hay estantes, pero son pequeños y delgados, no son una buena cobertura, no hay ninguna buena cobertura, esto no es una emboscada, además, al final de la habitación está el mostrador, un Croagunk se encuentra allí, no parece armado y tiene una expresión aterrada como cansada en sus ojos.

\- Ya sabes por lo que venimos, entrega lo que debes. - Demando Arronost, él es quien habla en estas situaciones, puede que no me agrade la idea, pero es el líder de este grupo, mala suerte para nosotros.

\- Yo… - El croagunk sonaba aterrado, abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella, miro a otro lado, estaba buscando que decir, puedo decir por sus ojos que tenia miedo. – Yo… No tengo el dinero… - Respondió. - ¡P-Pero pagare, denme un mes más, pagare todo lo que debo, lo juro! – Se apresuro a agregar, nos mira con esos ojos llenos de miedo. ¿Cómo se atreve? El vive aquí, el es un monstruo como todos los demás, no tiene derecho a tener miedo, no lo tiene. Arronost se acercó a él, su arma esta levantada, esta frente al mostrador, con el cañón de la pistola apuntando a la cabeza del croagunk.

\- ¡Si no pagas ahora, te pego un tiro! – Exclamo Arronost, suena intimidante, no tanto como el general, pero es un paso, es como un pequeño general, igual de idiota, igual de irritante, pero no puedo evitar tragar saliva, da un poco de miedo. Al parecer el croagunk piensa lo mismo porque empieza a temblar, el sudor empapa su rostro azul y sus ojos se llenan de más terror. – Revisad si tiene algo. – Ordeno, Tivko se movió rápido, se dirigió hacía una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador, el Noivern la abrió, pude ver una pequeña habitación, una cama desordenada como una caja fuerte abierta, destrozada y vacía, una pena, a este sujeto le robaron, esta muerto. Arronost miro al interior de la habitación, ahora puso el cañón de la pistola directamente en la frente del croagunk y presiono contra su frente, además, le quito el seguro a su pistola. – Tienes tres segundos para decirme donde guardas tu dinero. – Allí esta, el ultimátum, es obvio que no tiene dinero, acabemos cuanto antes. – Uno… - Hablo muy lento, Arronost, maldito sádico, mátalo ya.

\- Ah-Ah-Eh- el croagunk intento hablar, pero se trababa con su lengua, estaba paralizado, además de respirar muy rápidamente, esta asustado.

\- Dos… - Pronuncio otra vez Arronost, lo esta disfrutando, o puede que crea que guarda dinero, pero eso es imposible, ahora puso el dedo en el gatillo, sin presionar.

\- N-No tengo más dinero, pero ju-

\- ¡Tres! – Corto Arronost, el croagunk ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, el Magmortar presiono el gatillo, de nuevo esta allí el sonido de un disparo, el ruido blanco y constante en mis oídos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el olor de un muerto me invadió, el croagunk estaba en el suelo, me acerque a mirar el cadáver, una bala en la frente, no hay necesidad de rematar, además, fue a quemarropa, era imposible su supervivencia. – Tomen todo lo que este en la tienda y nos vamos. – Allí va otra orden de Arronost, se cree como si pudiera mandarnos, no es que no vayamos a hacer lo que dijo, pero, me irrita, ojalá poder dispararle en su estúpido rostro. Los cuatro empezamos a tomar cosas de los frágiles estantes de la tienda, no había nada más que comida enlatada y unas cuantas golosinas, todo eso se fue a la bolsa que siempre lleva Tivko. Los cuatro salimos de la tienda cuando sacamos todo lo que se podía saquear, me golpeo la brisa y el aire fresco en el rostro, respiro hondo, la ciudad puede que huela a cadáver, pero no tan fuerte como el olor putrefacto de un edificio mal ventilado, nunca espere en mi vida que la peor parte de cometer un asesinato sería el hedor que emana de un cuerpo putrefacto, el propio acto en si fue bastante anticlimático, era presionar un gatillo y acababa todo. Mejor dejo de divagar o sino llegaran los pensamientos intrusivos, es hora de marchar a la segunda tienda.

. . .

Media hora de caminar, mi pecho se siente pesado, los latidos van rápido, mis piernas arden, pero si me quejo ahora no me dejarían descansar, solo caminamos media hora, eso no es nada.

La segunda tienda es una casa que una parte se usa de tienda, tiene un letrero con las letras destrozadas, solo quedan tres letras separadas que componen la palabra "TEG", la g está en mal estado, a punto de caerse del letrero, la puerta de entrada es de cristal, no hay nadie dentro, eso es sospechoso ¿Nos habrán escuchado? puede ser una emboscada, tampoco somos los más silenciosos, las pisadas del "líder" son pesadas, aún se siente mal admitir que es el líder de este equipo, bueno, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, no entramos, Arronost sigue mirando por la puerta de vidrio, parece que sabe que esto es una trampa, hace un gesto con las manos, sacamos nuestras armas y le quitamos el seguro, Arronost abre la puerta con lentitud, intentando no alertar a quien sea que este dentro, apuntamos los cuatro en silencio, intentando abarcar toda la tienda, aparte de la luz que entra por la puerta, todo el lugar esta oscuro, escucho un paso, no es de ninguno de nosotros. - ¡Cúbranse! - Grita Arronost, entre la oscuridad busco cualquier tipo de cobertura, corro agachada hacía el mostrador, sirve para esconderse, como una buena trinchera, Doyack está a mi lado, también prefiere el mostrador para ocultarse, las luces de la tienda se prenden al igual que empiezan los sonidos de los disparos, asomo mi cabeza con rapidez, son tres Combusken, están armados con armas cortas al igual que nosotros, tomo el arma con mis dos manos, pongo el dedo en el gatillo, cálmate Kelly, no tengas miedo... Presiono el gatillo, el sonido de mi propio disparo es más ensordecedor que cualquier cosa, no sé dónde fue la bala, yo puse la mira en la cabeza de uno de los combusken pero ni idea donde haya ido, escucho las balas impactar con la madera del mostrador, puedo ver a Doyack asomándose y disparando, para luego volver a cubrirse, así son todos los tiroteos, dispara, cúbrete, dispara, cúbrete, hasta que termine, no puedo escuchar aparte de los disparos, hay tanta adrenalina pero al mismo tiempo es tan confuso, todo se hace borroso y al mismo tiempo no, me asomo nuevamente, vuelvo a disparar pero algo distinto ocurre, un golpe en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo, me oculto nuevamente en el mostrador, miro mi brazo, sangre, una bala esta allí, pero aún no siento nada, solo una sensación de frío en la herida mientras la sangre fluye por el brazo, vuelvo a salir de mi pequeña trinchera y disparo, solo queda un combusken, puedo ver como mi bala le da en el hombro, su arma hace un sonido metálico cuando choca contra el suelo.

El tiroteo termino. Salgo por completo de mi escondite, me acerco hacía el combusken, está herido, no se puede mover, herido, apunto el cañón hacia su cabeza, presiono el gatillo. Su expresión aterrada queda en su cuerpo muerto, el olor me golpea con fuerza, estar tan cerca de un cadáver me da nauseas, la sangre fluye por la herida de su cabeza, está muerto, voy hacía la cobertura que usaban los otros dos, uno está en el suelo rogando por su vida en voz baja, vuelvo a disparar a su cabeza, el otro esta desmayado mientras suelta una gran cantidad de sangre, vuelvo a presionar el gatillo, el olor de los tres me da con fuerza, como odio este hedor, tan fuerte, terrible, puede que peor que la base, es una sensación que jamás voy a olvidar, el de la sangre.

Salgo de mis pensamientos por algo, un dolor punzante, se hace un poco más fuerte, caigo al suelo, mis piernas no funcionan, como odio las heridas de bala, ahora es cuando empieza el mareo, ugh, ahora todo está borroso, puedo ver como Tivko se acerca a mí, lo primero que hace es empezar a presionar para que deje de desangrarme, un gruñido sale entre mis dientes, ahora es cuando empieza el dolor, como lo odio, el dolor punzante se hace más grave mientras empiezo a perder los demás sentidos, como si no pudiera sentir nada, mi cuerpo se apaga mientras lo único que puedo sentir es un terrible dolor, no puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, me tenso por si sola, el mareo se hace peor, hace tanto calor en la herida, tanto dolor, luego de un rato de presionar para evitar que me desangrara, Tivko saco la cosa esa con la que hace el torniquete, oh no, el maldito torniquete, se siente como si cerrara todos mis músculos y me estuvieran sacando la sangre con fuerza, oh no, oh no, OH NO.

Allí va el torniquete, maldigo en voz baja mientras aprieto los dientes con fuerza intentando no gritar, está bien apretado, solo puedo sentir el horrible dolor de ardor y punzada en el brazo, nada más, todo lo demás de mi cuerpo no existe, apenas me mantengo despierta, sería genial caer inconsciente ahora, Tivko saca unas pinzas, y procede a sacar la bala, por suerte esta completa, no quedaron restos ni nada, el Noivern suspira aliviado, no puedo entender que está diciendo o si alguien está hablando, todo se siente tan raro, tan nubloso, como nada existiera aparte del brazo y el agujero por donde hace poco vivía una bala, mis ojos solo se pueden concentrar mientras Tivko cierra mi herida, un punto, dos puntos, se siente aún más dolor, aprieto mis dientes con más fuerza, el dolor no se va, sigue allí, todo sigue siendo borroso, pero de una vez me quitan el torniquete, ya no siento un horrible dolor, bueno, si, el dolor y el ardor punzante continua allí con mucha fuerza, pero ahora que no esta ese maldito torniquete no esta tan mal, puedo soportar esto, fue peor cuando me hicieron ese corte en el hombre, oh Arceus, eso fue mucho peor, siento como mis sentidos vuelven, aún siento como el cuerpo esta adormecido e insensible ante cualquier otra parte, pero el exterior no se hace borroso y los sonidos van volviendo, puedo mover mi brazo derecho, el izquierdo sigue completamente inmóvil, puede que sea por el daño, o por el dolor, no me importa de todos modos, Tivko está tratando las heridas de Doyack, parece que se hizo daño, no había visto hasta ahora el brazo descubierto del Elekid, esta con muchas cicatrices, muchas, pero muchas más que yo, se pueden notar porque son de un color amarillo oscuro, al parecer le dio la bala en el brazo derecho, sus brazos son mucho más corto, ni siquiera tengo idea de cuáles son las partes de su brazo ¿Sería su muñeca donde recibió la bala? no podría llamarlo muñeca, pero esta cerca de lo que podría llamar su mano, al parecer Tivko ya le está cerrando la herida, Doyack no hace ningún ruido, parece sereno, me sorprende, puedo decir que duele de primera mano, no da ni un quejido, nada.

Miro para otro lado, Arronost está apoyado sobre una pared, parece molesto, aunque, bueno, él siempre está molesto, golpea el suelo con su pie derecho en un ritmo impreciso, esta con los brazos cruzados, pensando ahora mismo en silencio, debe ser difícil tomar un arma para él, considerado la forma extraña de sus manos que son unos cañones, los Pokémon son tan extraños, puede que hayan nacido para ser armas masivas, para ser crueles. Vuelvo a sentir las piernas, intento levantarme, es difícil, pero me mantengo estable en el sitio, aún mi brazo izquierdo esta inmóvil, pero usamos armas de una mano, puedo intentar apuntar con solo mi brazo derecho, ya mañana creo que estaré complemente móvil, parece que Tivko termino de tratar las heridas de Doyack, ya parece listo para partir, se recupera muy rápido, hasta está moviendo el brazo, no puedo decir si es por la biología de los Pokémon, o que está acostumbrado a esta vida como para que no le afecte, de todas formas, sigue siendo sorprendente su resistencia.

\- ¿Han dejado de quejarse de dolor para irnos? - Pregunto un amargado Arronost, da un bufido, no puedo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, me agrada ver al Magmortar molesto, se lo merece, al notar mi pequeña sonrisa me observa fijamente, sus ojo negro parece muy molesto, dejo de sonreír, ya me podre burlar de su temperamento más tarde en mi mente sin que nadie me moleste, debo ocultar mis emociones, reprime, reprime... Muy bien.

. . .

Otra hora más, me pregunto porque la última tienda tiene que estar más lejos, podrían habernos mandado a tiendas más cercanas, o que al menos las tres estuvieran cerca entre ellas, solo hacen esto para molestar. Mi rabia empieza a subir, mi cuerpo se tensa mientras caminamos, doy un suspiro, no tengo que amargarme por esto, no merece la pena, intento relajar mi cuerpo y centrarme en caminar como vigilar, pero no puedo, no puedo evitar estar enojada todo el tiempo, todo es culpa de este maldito país, y sus malditos habitantes que me trajeron aquí en primer lugar, merecen toda mi furia como desprecio, si, lo merecen, seguimos caminando.

. . .

¡Al fin! No puedo evitar respirar hondo, el aire que llega a mis pulmones intentando aliviar el ardor en mis piernas como debajo de mis rodillas es suficiente como para hacerme sentir mejor, o puedo ignorar eso de momento, es un dolor molesto, al igual que el del brazo, que se ha regulado al dolor del hombro, eso es decente, estamos frente a la tienda, no tiene letreros, no tiene restos de posters, parece vacía, la puerta esta tirada, una ventana está rota con los fragmentos de cristal en el suelo, puedo ver desde aquí al vendedor, es un Kecleon, tiene una mirada inexpresiva, cada uno de nosotros cuatro saca su arma y le quita el seguro, entramos sin ningún tipo de problema, no hay estantes, todo está vacío, no hay lugar donde esconderse, no parece una emboscada, solo un mostrador y el Kecleon que nos mira en silencio.

\- Sé para qué están aquí, así que tomen. - Dio un suspiro, suena derrotado, cansado, ya ha tenido que pasar por esto muchas veces, tampoco creo que haya recolectado el dinero que debe de forma legal, esta tienda está vacía, destrozada, él se agacho un momento debajo del mostrador, luego se levantó, sostiene una bolsa de color marrón, la deja sobre el mostrador, me quedo quieta observando como Arronost camina hacia el mostrador y abre la bolsa, el Magmortar asiente, toma la bolsa y retrocede.

Bueno, eso fue fácil, ahora ya estamos saliendo de la tienda destrozada, creo haber escuchado insultos en voz baja por parte del Kecleon, pero no importa, aún que me alegra saber que no estoy en riesgo de que me peguen un tiro, eso fue sencillo, es hora de volver a la base, quedan varias horas de caminar, más rabia, muy bien podría golpear a alguien ahora, no entiendo porque tienen que enviarnos todos los días tan lejos, podríamos hacer las misiones más cerca, no caminar horas y horas hasta desfallecer.

. . .

¿Cuánta horas hemos caminado? puede que dos horas, solo quiero recostarme en mi dormitorio y ver el techo en silencio, sin tener que aguantar a Arronost, o tener que estar caminando por esta maldita ciudad, no, ni siquiera podría llamar a este lugar una ciudad, destruida, con militares terroristas haciendo misiones y matando gente sin ningún tipo de problema, llamaría esto un campo de batalla, un infierno, solo puedo mirar los edificios destruidos, parcelas vacías con tierra quemada, barriles con fuego, si me concentro en observar mis alrededores puedo ver gente junta alrededor de barriles intentando mantenerse junta en este lugar, donde encontrarte con un uniformado puede significar la vida y la muerte, no puedo evitar recordar los inicios de mes, miedo, pensándolo bien, no recuerdo muy bien lo del principio de mes, se han quedado las sensaciones, y momentos precisos como el momento del bunker, cuando mate a alguien.

Hablando de matar a alguien, sigo sin sentir nada, es cierto que el momento se repite a veces en mi cabeza, o en mis pesadillas, pero apretar el gatillo sigue sin hacer la diferencia, más allá de que sea anticlimático, me alegra que sea así, no podría superar una tristeza como muestran en la ficción, y tampoco me gustaría sentirme feliz matando a alguien, aunque estoy enojada, desde ese día, rabia, más rabia, pero mejor la rabia al miedo.

Mejor sigo caminando.

. . .

De una buena vez llegamos a la base, me arden las piernas como si hubiera caminado días enteros, aunque solo fueron unas cuantas horas, sigo sin entender el maldito motivo del general de mandarnos tan lejos, talvez es porque es imbécil, sí, eso debe ser, Tivko fue a entregar la bolsa con el dinero y todo el botín que se ha recolectado, Arronost ni idea donde se halla ido, puede que a drogarse en el salón principal.

\- B-Bueno, e-es hora de i-irse, n-nos vemos mañana. - Tartamudea, esto es una despedida, hasta mañana, donde tendremos que volver a hacer la misma rutina.

\- Hasta mañana, Doyack. - Me despido con una voz inexpresiva, hasta yo soy capaz de notar el vacío en mi tono de voz, él se da la vuelta para irse del callejón, yo entro a la trampilla abierta, paso por la puerta que da hacía el gran salón.

Puede que haya llegado más temprano que de costumbre, la fiesta está presente, el terrible hedor de gente que no se baña, sudor de un día de trabajo, drogas, alcohol y demás me da fuerte, pero hasta puedo oler un cadáver y vomito, puede que jamás me acostumbre, no quiero acostumbrarme a esto, las luces que cambian de color al ritmo de la música determinan la velocidad de todo, marcando el ritmo de todos en el lugar, intento pasar entre la gente que baila, los que están al lado de las mesas tomando alcohol o metiéndose polvos en la nariz, no entiendo como la gente puede sucumbir ante esas cosas y volverse adicto, es tan estúpido, es matarte de forma lenta, no puedo evitar pensar en Doyack, lo he visto de feliz, para luego estar llorando, apenas manteniéndose en pie mientras vomita y mancha sus botas, no entiendo porque todos se hacen esto, pero no puedo hacer nada, llego hasta una de las mesas del extremo de la habitación, detrás del olor de cadáveres, la luces brillantes y la música ensordecedora puedo olerlo, comida.

Todo tipo de comida en una mesa, hay varios Pokémon devorando el banquete, es mucha comida, su olor me seduce para acercarme, en estos días lo único que he comido es comida enlatada, no tengo demasiado apetito, pero no comer nunca no me haría nada bien, puedo disfrutar de la comida que esta frente mí. Tomo un trozo de carne bastante grande, tengo suerte de que no se hayan comido toda la carne, le doy un mordisco, no es un gran sabor, pero luego de volver de la comida enlatada, esto se siente genial, otro mordisco, y va otro, y otro.

Hmmm, puede que me haya comido ya cuatro trozos grandes de carne, pero… ¿Quién puede culparme? no he comido nada en días, estoy más delgada que nunca y me paso los días caminando _y matando gente._

¿Qué fue eso? un pensamiento que no quería tener en primer lugar, mejor olvido ese pensamiento, pensar en eso no me llevara a ninguna parte, no, no lo hará, mejor solo devoro esta carne hasta que llegue alguien y me arruine esto.

. . .

Bueno, aquí, en mi dormitorio, puedo sentir mi estómago lleno luego de una larga jornada de misiones, puede que ya sea de noche, ni idea cuanto tiempo pase comiendo, deje de contar luego del séptimo pedazo de carne, me estiro en mi lugar y voy hacía las mancuernas de 10 kilogramos al lado de mi cama.

Las obtuve dos días después del día del bunker, he estado haciendo ejercicio diario desde ese día, no hay nada más que hacer en mi dormitorio y ya me paso todos los días corriendo, empiezo a hacer pesas con las mancuernas. Cuesta bastante debido a el ardor en los brazos, sobre todo el izquierdo donde cada intento de levantar la mancuerna duele como el diablo, pero no es peor que un torniquete, no creo que nada sea peor que un torniquete, además, me paso los días caminando de un lado a otro, creo que eso cuenta como ejercicio, puede ser algo bueno que aquí me esté ejercitando.

No, no, no. No le busques nada bueno a esta situación, es culpa de este maldito país que tenga marcas en mis brazos, que este aquí, que no pueda ver a mis padres, es todo culpa de cada habitante de este país, todos ellos merecen lo que les pase... Bueno, menos Doyack, él no se merece nada de esto, es un tipo tranquilo, y puede Tivko no se merezca estar en un lugar así tampoco, hasta...

No. Corta esa línea, Arronost se merece estar aquí, es un imbécil, un líder, un amargado, y tiene merecido perder el ojo por confiarse, los pensamientos se cuelan, son intrusivos, bueno, ya termine, ni idea cuanto estuve pensando pero ya termine, puede que haya sido una hora de ejercicio, mis parpados son pesados, puede que sea hora de dormir. Dejo la mancuerna en el suelo y me recuesto en la cama, ahora que me voy acostumbrando, es bastante cómoda, cierro mis ojos, no me cuesta dormir demasiado.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Me doy la vuelta, pero siento un pequeño golpe en mi estómago, al igual que como un sonido estremecedor llena mis oídos, me vuelvo a dar la vuelta, esta allí, el Ambipom se había levantado, tenía arma en mano. - ¡Si me van a matar, me llevo a uno de vosotros, bastardos! - Grito con rabia en su voz, el sujeto estaba en sus últimas, mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía el arma, apunte con rapidez y apreté el gatillo, el sonido del disparo inundo mis oídos como si fuera el único existente en la tierra, el cadáver con la bala en la cabeza estaba en el suelo, no puedo sostener mis piernas, pongo mi mano en donde recibí el golpe, es un líquido cálido, miro hacia abajo, sangre, soy incapaz de levantarme, aún no hay dolor aparte de ese calor en la herida, me recuesto mirando al techo, mi visión se nubla al igual que mis sentidos, aquí viene Doyack, veo que su boca se abre pero no entiendo los sonidos que hace, que sueño hace, voy a dormir...

. . .

Otra vez ese sueño, el sonido de las trompetas retumba en la habitación, es ensordecedor la maldita alarma que me saca de cualquier tipo de fatiga después de dormir que pueda tener. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ese fue el capitulo, me demore creo que un mes entero en sacar esto, aunque, siendo sincero, me demore 5 días, los otros días del mes no escribí nada, lo lamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Juro que mejora.


End file.
